Unchanged
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU. Their love once was a flame that burned too brightly, but it was the same love that couldn't hold them together. Leaving one in hatred and the other in guilt. But after an encounter years past the damage, can they reconnect/repair what was lost? Will they give them a second chance?
1. That Fateful Night

**AN:** _Oops...Looks like I have no patience. I hope this capture your interest, so in the meantime..Enjoy! :)_

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: That Fateful Night**

* * *

It was an unusual night, that's for sure. The bar where he sat with a drink in hand was pretty quiet when compared to it's usual rowdy and loud late nights, when drunks brawled and customers cheered on the game that played on the TV. It wasn't like he's complaining about the silence though, for once in a long time, he's actually enjoying the view which indeed turned out it be a good thing because for whatever reason this was the only place where he could think clearly and rationally about his inner deep thoughts.

"What's the matter Lelouch? You still look blue, I would've thought that after a couple of drinks you'd be fine again."

The raven-haired man forced his amethyst eyes away from the floating ice in his drink to meet the barmaid's concerned gaze. "It's nothing Milly, just one of those nights I guess." Telling her simply as he traced a finger around the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, I guess, but you've been having more of 'those nights' than an average person would. So tell me what's wrong."

"Like I said, it's nothing really...I-I'm just stressed all the time and with the new school year coming up, it just piles up even more." He lifted his glass to his parted lips, "I don't know, I guess that's why I'm here tonight."

Milly watched him take a few sips before setting down his glass. She looked around the almost busy bar before averting her attention back to him. "I think you need a lady in your life Lelouch." She gave him a wink to which Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Milly were not-"

"You do and I'm serious! You're a stick in the mud Lelouch. You always have your head stuck between work and even more work, you hardly have the time to hang out with us aka your awesome friends, and it upsets me that you're missing out on life." The blonde woman reached behind her for the a bottle so she could refill her broody friend's glass. "Lelouch, you're 28 years old, a very attractive man, smart, you're a teacher at a university, and yet you ignore all the girls who has tried to work a relationship with you."

"You mean all the girls who throw themselves at me?"

"Yes!"

"I don't need a girl who has to throw herself at me, it's a turnoff and will only drive me away further." He continued to take another sip of his newly filled drink.

Milly watched her poor friend in disbelief, she just couldn't understand why he's so stubborn in looking down the same road and missing out on many memorable opportunities.

"Miss? May I have a refill?" A stranger called down from the bar for her.

"In a moment." She gave the customer a smile before turning back to the raven-haired man. "I'll come back later and when I do, that panty that is twisted so far up your ass better be undone." She giggled giving him a wink and excused herself to tend to her other customers.

"Ha-ha very funny Milly." Lelouch mumbled sipping back more of his drink. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on when-

"You look stressed as always."

Her sly silky voice cut through his thoughts and struck his heart with a thousand needles as it pumped faster in his chest. Feeling himself go numb for a moment he turned around slowly to where her voice had came from.

A voice he hadn't heard in nine long years.

He met her alluring amber eyes that held so much life and adventure inside.

 _"Damn...she's still so beautiful."_

And he will continue to see her like that no matter how many years has passed between them. Her unique green hair, seemingly porcelain flawless skin, golden eyes, and quirky lips, she will always capture his heart like no other woman has been able to.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, but sat down anyways.

He let out a chuckle from her never-changing attitude. "Well, I guess whoever wanted to sit there no longer can."

"That's their fault for leaving it open." She gave him a smile which had his heart unbearably racing inside. "Even after all these years you still look stressed...well never mind, that's just your face in general." She giggled and Lelouch smirked in annoyance.

"The first time we see each other in years and you start off by bashing me, how typical...it's nice to see you too."

"Same."

"So what brings-"

"Hey there handsome, looks like you made a new friend." Milly interrupted giving him a wink. "Mind introducing us?" She rested an elbow on the counter and placed her chin in her palm as she looked between the two.

With a clear of his throat, "C.C. this is my obnoxious friend Milly, Milly this is uh…" He looked to the green-haired woman who raised a brow waiting for his description of her. "...this is an old friend of mine from High School."

C.C. held out her hand to the blonde woman, "I'm his ex-girlfriend, but we were friends too once upon a time." The two ladies shook hands and C.C. poked out a tongue to him. Even though they are ex-lovers, she purposely introduced herself like that just to make him fluster in embarrassment.

 _"Two points for me."_ She giggled looking at the blush across his cheeks before turning back to the woman.

"Oh wow," Milly pulled away from the handshake. "Lelouch never told me anything about having a girlfriend in High School, nonetheless a very hot one."

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"Hey! That's really not your business to know everything about my life." Lelouch intervened attempting to take the spotlight off the subject.

"Alright, I'll just ask C.C about her life...So C.C. what kind of boyfriend was Lelouch?"

"Oh, he was quite pathetic. He's arrogant, selfish, a workaholic, and hardly paid any attention to me. It broke my heart and all I wanted was to make him happy." C.C. exaggerated and placed a hand over her 'breaking heart'.

Milly laughed, "So you mean just the way he is right now."

"That's not true! None of that is true." Lelouch nearly shouted to stop the ladies.

"We're just playing around Lelouch." Milly smiled turning to C.C. and asked for what she wanted to drink. While the ladies chatted Lelouch looked away trying to calm the rising emotions that hadn't been provoked in a long time. Slightly looking back to the woman next to him, _"I don't understand...I thought she would hate me forever after what happened between us."_ He looked down in shame.

"Lelouch?" Her cool voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Looking up, he realized that Milly had already left to tend to other customers. "Yeah I'm okay." Presenting her a smile. "So what brings you around? I thought you moved away or something."

C.C. sipped onto her drink, "Well I moved back here a few weeks ago and because I had nothing better to do I just thought it would be nice to go out and drink a little. And you?"

Lelouch let out a tired sigh, "I needed some time to think and drink."

"Doesn't sound like a good combination."

"You're probably right." His mind started to wonder back to their High School days. The love they shared together was so intense and real, it ended up being be used wrongly to turn them against each other and tear them apart. He's two years older than her so when they started dating back then, she was 15 and he was 17. They were friends shortly before starting a relationship, but it was because of him that that fiery passion ended. Being put out with his harsh and coldness.

And after what happened...he could never forgive himself at how insensitive he was towards her, despite his true feelings about the situation.

C.C. watched the man next to her carefully as he sat there in silence with his brows burrowed forward. _"He's thinking about negative things as always."_ She took a few sips of her drink. She too was taken by surprise in seeing him tonight and even though her mind demanded her to leave the bar, her body said otherwise and next thing she knew, she was sitting down next to him.

She doesn't regret it anymore, it felt really nice being around him again. The same giddy feelings and the quickening of her heart reacted all the same like it had done all those years ago. For the longest she hated his guts for doing what he did, but eventually learned how to forgive. Because there was no point in holding grudges.

Speaking of which-

"So...what have you been up too? Have any girlfriends I need to look out for tonight?"

The brooding man let out a chuckle, "I don't have a girlfriend, but I am an English Professor so I'm busy with work anyways."

"Wow...you're pretty young to be a professor."

"And you, What have you been up too? Have a boyfriend that is showing up late?" He admired the way her cheeks pinked and the small smile gracing her lips.

"Nope, single as a pringle. And as for my job, I'm still doing photography for now."

"You still love photography?" Amazed that she stuck with that.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'.

"So what are you going for now?" He waited patiently as she finished her drink. "It's a secret, but it's something that I've always wanted to do."

"Hmm, good for you." He smiled and she did the same.

"You know Lelouch," She playfully bumped him on the shoulder. "Your smile is just as charming as it was back then...I'm glad that you finally stopped brooding and looking all stressed." She giggled and Lelouch smiled again.

"I appreciate the compliment."

"No problem stranger."

 **#**

The old friends stayed out late till closing time, they walked around a nearby park for a couple more hours until the wee hours of the morning. Being the gentleman that he is, he offered to take her home since she told him that she walked instead of driving. After giving him her address, the chatting sort of died down since they were both tired and wanted to get some much needed sleep.

Finally come too and stopping in front of her nice apartment building.

"It was nice seeing you again." The man gave her a sad smile, not really wanting their night to end. _"I haven't had this much fun in a long-"_

"It was nice seeing you too. Thank you for driving me home."

"No problem." Lelouch stared into her golden eyes deeply. The weird tension between them started to make him feel nostalgic of the whole situation. He carefully lowered his eyes to see her briefly bite her lower lip, making him chuckle a little from the cute habit she has.

 _"So she's nervous huh?"_

She turned around pressing the button to unlock her door, opening it just slightly, she turned back to face him one more time. "Goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight C.C."

The raven-haired man watched as she closed his car door and made sure she got inside safely to her apartment building. He stayed there a little longer before turning on the engine of his car and driving away so he too could go back home.

 **#**

C.C. carefully closed the door of her apartment door before sliding down the surface area to be seated on the ground. "Why is my heart racing so fast?" She closed her eyes and rested her head back as she attempted to sort through her thoughts. After a few minutes of just sitting there she finally decided to rise and made her way to her closet, digging through the mountains of clothes, shoes and other meaningless things before she found watch she was looking for.

Flipping through the pages of her photo book, she smiled fondly at the funny and sweet memories that were forever captured and placed in the book.

She continued to search a little longer until she found what she was looking for.

Looking at the once crumbled picture, she pulled it out of it's slot with shaking hands as she still glanced down at it.

It was a picture of her and Lelouch kissing on his graduation day. They stood outside the building as he was wearing his dark blue graduation cap and gown and she wore a light pink summer dress.

A sad smiled quirked on her lips before turning the picture around to read the message he left her all those years ago.

 **"I'm forever by your side, I love you now to eternity." -Lelouch**

* * *

 **AN:** _So what do you think? Feel free let me know what you think, comment, asks questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Love is Fragile

**AN:** _Welcome back! This is a little long, so I hope you all enjoy._

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed_.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love is Fragile**

* * *

 **Flashback: 10 Years Before**

"So you're telling me, that if I were to jump off from the roof of your house, you wouldn't catch me?" C.C. asked, eyeing the back of her boyfriend who was too busy working on his homework for that day. As always, he worked really hard at the very well kept, organized desk he had in his room.

"Like I said a million times C.C., I wouldn't even bother because I've warned you that I wouldn't be there to catch you when jump from dumb curiosity." His amethyst eyes darted between the neatly written notes then over to the paper he was currently writing for his history class. While he took school seriously, his carefree, amazing, and beautiful girlfriend pretty much went with the flow of her own convenience.

Speaking of which-

"C.C., don't you have any homework to work on?"

"No...just waiting for my handsome tutor to finish his own work." A slick smirk graced her lips when he finally turned around from his work to look at her who was lounging freely on his bed.

"We don't have tutoring today C.C."

Lelouch's blood ran pleasingly warm when her smirk widened in seductiveness as her eyes spoke a thousand words and implications that were left unsaid. A side of her that was extremely dangerous yet very much fun when he gives in after teasing her. He and C.C. have been dating for a little over a year now. The intense love and passion that wedge itself between them, unexpectedly had them attached to the hips. They were head over heels for each other and very much so in love.

Although their age difference is merely a two years difference, it had meant a lot to others who looked down on him and questioned her motives when they started dating soon after becoming friends. She was 15 then and he was 17. They didn't have to question whether or not their relationship was valid in the eyes of the people who tried to bring them down.

Especially to his parents.

"Lelouch, you're such a workaholic," she raised from the bed, only to take small strides to where he sat. And like the hypnotized sailors in the Odyssey, he fell victim to the siren who easily pulled onto his hand, guiding him to his bed and coaxed him to lay down as she swiftly straddled his hips. "I think you need a break. The stress is getting to you and that's why you're being coldly bitter."

Lelouch smirked, gently placing his hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? And how do you plan to ease my stress?" He looked into her alluring eyes that matched her kissable, soft lips he loved so much.

"Anything you want, Lelouch."

C.C. leaned in and pressed her lips against his for a heated kiss. She absolutely loved him and nothing in the world could change her mind about her feelings for him. They recently decided to move forward into their relationship and started being sexually intimate with each other. But that knowledge was kept shut tightly and wasn't spoken about to their close friends. Not really wanting to deal with mountains of questions that'll eventually be born into leaked secrets from those who couldn't keep 'em.

And of course, their newfound intimate relationship was secluded, kept away in a box, and thrown out so his parents wouldn't know.

After all, from day one, she wasn't exactly on top of their favorite list.

The 18 year old teenager, glided his hands over her back and down before playing with the hem of her school uniform shirt briefly before snaking his hands underneath it to ghost over the smooth expanse of her back. And although she kept her main focus on kissing him, she also let her mind wander off to how good the warm sensation felt from his pleasing hands. Deciding to make herself useful, C.C. threaded her fingers in his soft silky hair giving it a light tug to draw out a sensual groan from him.

When the kissing turned dangerously heated-

Lelouch flipped their positions so he was on top. Regrettably pulling away from her soft lips he met her dazed gaze as they both let out heavy breaths.

"Not here..." He smiled, leaning down to peck her on the lips. "A very nice offer, but not today C.C." Looking down to her newly formed pouting face, Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at his silly girlfriend.

"Whatever, that wasn't really my intention you dirty boy." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "My main goal was to grab your attention."

He smiled, "You've succeeded then because now you have my full attention."

Lelouch was in the midst of leaning down for another kiss when a loud clearing of the throat sent nervous shocks in their hearts, forcing him to briskly pull away from C.C. Looking over his shoulder, he came to view of his mother standing in the doorway. Clearly, she disapproved of what she walked in on since disappointment is written all over her face.

"Oh, Mom-"

"Lelouch, it's time to take C.C. home, don't you think?" A command disguised as a question that came out hard and rather cold.

C.C. looked over to Lelouch whose face masked behind stoic, clearly not agreeing in wanting her leave quite yet. One bad thing about Lelouch that did put a little strain on their relationship was his refusal to speak against his parents.

Not once had she done anything to them that would offend them or Lelouch. But for whatever the lack of good logical reasoning, they didn't like the fact that their precious son is dating a girl who was quote "..too young and carefree.." for their liking.

Happy that Lelouch didn't end their relationship over his parents hurtful words, it still bothered her nonetheless of being dislike by the snobby parents.

Saving him the trouble of giving Marianne an answer. "Yeah, I should probably get going. I have a lot of homework and studying to do." She lied between her teeth. C.C. looked over to the woman who sent malicious glares her way. _"Two can play at this game."_ The green-haired beauty turned to Lelouch and indulged him in a very rough, and to him, an extremely hot kiss.

Even though she could feel he was a little hesitant in kissing her in front of his mother in a very indecent manner, he reciprocated nonetheless. Pulling away with a victory smile, she lightly giggled when his cheeks burned in a deep blush.

"I'll wait outside." She gave him a wink before hopping off his bed with the gathering of her belongings and headed outside.

She faked a smile on her way out to the raven-haired woman, "Have a good night Mrs. Lamperouge."

 **#**

A few minutes later after waiting outside, Lelouch finally emerged from the large home to unlock and start the car so he could take her home. Once they arrived at her home, Lelouch shut off the engine of the car then turned to face her with a hard look.

"What was that for C.C.?"

"What was what Lelouch?"

"Cut the games," His amethyst eyes filled with hurt. "I know I'm at fault here too, but you can't be doing things like that in front of my mom…" He placed a hand on her cheek. "..no matter how pissed off you my feel."

C.C. swiped his hand away and looked out the passenger window in rising anger. "I wouldn't have to if she wasn't so keen on getting on my bad side by trying to break us up Lelouch." She looked back into his violet eyes, "Why don't you ever defend me? You always let her run me-"

"That's not true C.C. and you know it. You think I like having to hear my parents nag and bitch about you? No, I don't." He raised his voice unintentionally. "But C.C. you're not helping yourself when you do things like that, it just makes you look bad."

The green beauty felt his words strike a nerve in her body. Raising her voice a little loud and harsher, "What, you don't like spontaneity? Am I too carefree for you Lelouch? Do you wish that I was just a little older, richer, and prettier for you? Is that the kind of girl you want?"

"C.C. that's-"

"No Lelouch, I'm tired of all of this. We should just make things easier on the both of us and just break up. Let's save your parents the trouble of having their son chasing after some fling."

Lelouch's heart quickened in fear by her words and watched her exit his car with the slamming of the door shut. Unbuckling his seat beat hastily, Lelouch ran over to his angry lover. Catching up to her, he reached out to hold onto her wrist. "C.C."

"Let go of me Lelouch." She yanked her hand away with tear filling eyes.

"No."

Grabbing her wrist pulling her back to him, he swiftly cupped her cheeks and forced her teary face to look at him. "Don't do this to us, do shut me away when I'm fighting for you behind closed doors. Just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not doing it." The pads of his thumbs wiped away the escaped fallen tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, I don't want to break up. C.C. you're far beyond pretty, don't you know just how breathtakingly beautiful you are to me? From your captivating eyes to the small birthmark on your inner left thigh, I love every single bit of you. There's no one in the world that could have my heart race as fast or make me weak to my knees like you can." C.C. stopped her crying and continued to listen closely to what he is professing.

He carefully took her hands in his, bringing it closer to his chest. "I love your carefree, spontaneous, cunning personality. Yes you are lazy and drive me insane with your sharp-tongue, but that's what brings life into my once boring one. I walked down aimlessly on a steady road until I met you. You take me in all directions and I want to continue down this crazy winding path we are on."

Lelouch placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

A thin smile plastered on her lips. She stood a little on her tippy-toes to reach his towering height so she could give him a more loving kiss. "I love you too." She brushed her fingers through his soft raven locks. "I'm sorry about what I did and for almost giving up on us over something so dumb."

The raven-haired man let out an exhale of relief, pulling her closer for an embrace. "I'm sorry for letting my parents get between us." He kissed her one more time then pulled her back for a tighter embrace. Even after finishing patching things up from an unnecessary argument that almost lead to the end of their relationship, Lelouch just couldn't chew through the fear that lingered in his heart of losing her for good.

Little did he know, that it was going to be him who murders their love and put out the scorching flame in her heart.

Little did they know...that this was the beginning of their downfall.

* * *

 **Present**

With each hard stroke of his pen that indirectly met the desk through the paper, the young Professor couldn't help but wonder off dangerously in his thoughts. Running into his ex-girlfriend a couple of weeks ago had him shaken up to the core as both good and bad memories plagued his mind. It was only until recently where he was reminded at how much of a 'selfish' person he was to her before _that day_ that tore them apart for good.

Nine years later, he still lives in guilt. Even more so now that he's seen her in person and not in his haunting nightmares that kept him up all night.

 _"C.C."_

"Hey, you forgot to pick up your roll call sheet after the meeting." A woman with dark complexion and long silver hair voice out striding into his classroom. Setting down the papers, she looked down to what the younger man was writing on a paper that's titled, "Ice Breaker". She let out a small chuckle. "So you're going to make these grown college kids play that game? Don't you know the pain of doing Ice Breakers?"

Lelouch's lips thinned into a smile. "Yeah, I've always hated these...but now that I am a teacher myself, I now understand why this is done in the first place." He averted his attention away from the paper and into her yellow eyes. "A quiet class and having to give a little of my backstory gets old after a few classes. It doesn't hurt to know a little bit about my students."

"That's one of the differences between you and me Lelouch...you like to have an interactive class while I prefer a much quieter one." The two teachers smiled at one another. "My husband tells me that I need to stop coming across as a mean person, but sometimes I can't help it."

"I have to agree with Ohgi, I think you like to put on a show and give others a hard time for your entertainment."

Villetta light smacked Lelouch on the arm with a undecided grin. "Whatever, I'll stop being mean when you stop flirting with your students. Oh how I love when the holidays come around and your desk is filled with many gifts and sweets."

"First of all I don't flirt with my students and second it's not I ask them to bring me gifts. They just do it all on their own." He continued with his paper.

"Yeah, too bad you're a handsome man." She ruffled his hair purposely to irritate him before taking her leave to her own classroom. "I'll talk to you later Lelouch." The said man looked back up to see that she had left. Looking down to his watch, the hands of time rushed him closer to the hour where his class will soon begin.

"Looks like I have little time for myself."

Lifting out of his seat, he walked slowly towards the large windows of his classroom that viewed off to the front of the campus. It's 7:00am, class begins at 8:00am. He was starting to feel somewhat nervous as he watched students walk to and forth the campus.

"It's going to be a long year." He already decided.

 **#**

"Have a good day and I will see you guys on Wednesday."

A few of his students mumbled out a "goodbye" or a "see you later" as they exited the class. So far today wasn't such a bad day for Lelouch Lamperouge. After getting through his morning classes, it was finally time for his 2hr lunch break before he had to return to finish up his last remaining afternoon classes.

Setting aside his last class Ice Breaker papers, he thought about at how much of a good time he was surprisingly having. Some of his students were hilarious and had him laughing to the point where his gut hurt from the pleasing pain.

So far, a little to his annoyance, he gained new few fangirls in his first class. After his introduction which was followed by a few questions from random students who wanted to know more, there were a few girls that would often giggle and slyly compliment him. Flattered, but wasn't amused at the same time. As his new students were giving out their own introductions for the Ice Breaker, he would often overhear some of their conversations about "Just how handsome he is" or "Do you think he's seeing someone".

Again he was flattered, but he doesn't date students.

Finishing putting away his things, Lelouch promptly locked the door of his classroom and walked down the hallways of the University Campus until finally reaching the outside world when he passed through the entrance doors. Heading towards his car in the parking lot he kept his focus straightforward for the most part, not really paying anyone any attention. That was true until-

She caught his without even trying.

Halting his steps, a little further down from where he stood he could see the young woman whom he once upon a time knew so well. She was sitting by herself on the bench under the shaded tree.

It was none other than the beautiful C.C.

 _"Should I go talk to her?"_

Weighing his options of the pros and cons. He could easily resume walking and pretend that he never saw her...or he could fulfill his own desires in wanting to speak and be around her again.

He stepped forward, choosing the latter.

Lelouch started to tug onto his blue tie nervously, brushing back strands of his raven-hair to look presentable for her. His heart speedily pounded against his chest the closer and closer he got to her peaceful frame. She hadn't even noticed him and yet he finds himself sweating and uneasy as his yearning heart sang for hers to listen.

Stopping a couple of feet away-

The young professor scratched his throat to grab her attention. "Hi, C.C."

Her amber eyes lit up, "So this is the school you teach at...well then. Hello, Professor Lamperouge." She bit her lip and instantly Lelouch felt all the air leave his body as his heart soared into the blue sky.

"Uh-um...Lelouch is fine. May I sit with you?"

A smirked quirked her lips. "Sure, I don't mind." Once he seated himself down, C.C. asked, "Are you surprised to see me here? I didn't tell you that I'm a transfer student."

"At first, but as long as you're not in my class I'm good."

"What's wrong with that? Don't want me to be in your class Professor Lamperouge? That's a little mean to say you know." C.C. frowned playfully which earned a chuckle from him.

"Lelouch, and I would like to have a peaceful semester without your shenanigans. I still remember all the drama you caused in High School. Those poor teachers and besides, I've worked with you before when I tutored you and looked at how that turned out."

C.C. felt surprise that Lelouch was digging deep by bringing up their long lost past. "First of all, some of those teaches had it coming and second, I listened to you most of the time when we studied. It just that things got boring and-"

She bit her tongue to silence herself. _"I don't need to explain myself to him."_ C.C. turned her gaze away from him, not really sure how she should be feeling over the clashing sorrow and anger that was building up inside. Exhaling a breath she faced him again...the man who broke and tore her heart into shreds. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was just about to leave and get lunch."

"Here," She handed him the container that had a little more than half eaten lasagna with a breadstick inside. "I'm not really hungry. Don't tell me no because I know how much you like my home cooked lasagna, so save yourself some money." Taking her lunch, he set it down to the side to remove his coat so he could be comfortable while he ate. He gave her his thanks and started to eat.

It's true...he loved it when she cooked Lasagna for him...but that was a long time ago. Back when they were young and shared dreams with each other. As he ate and she sat in silence, they both could feel the awkward and slightly uncomfortable tension between them. C.C. was surprised to see him which is now making her life a little hectic since they'll be around each other more often maybe.

Since their last encounter, she's been digging through her old picture book trying to revisit the happy times. She'd often found herself lingering on a picture where his smile shined so brightly or when she would daydream about him. Not wanting to admit to herself, she actually wanted to see him again after that night.

He was so much fun to be around with. Something she'd forgotten about over the never-ending hatred she carried for him for the longest. She forgives him for hurting her, but is unable to forgive for what he did. Will she ever let that go?

"Um, thanks...it was really good." She hadn't realized how much time has past being lost in her thoughts when Lelouch handed over the container. When she reached for it, their hands touched and their movements stopped. Their gazes met as nervousness wedged itself between them making it uncomfortable for both.

Lelouch spoke softly, "C.C. I'm-"

"I have to go." She quickly gathered her things. "See you later, I guess."

"Okay."

The raven-haired man attempted to smile, but it never came. It formed into a frown and hers most likely mirrored his expression before taking off. He sat there all alone on the bench watching her walk away from him once more. It was foolish for him to think that they could try to be friends again. He questioned whether or not it was wise for him to talk to her like as if nothing had happened.

Even though time has passed itself between them...it appears that he is not as forgiven as he thought he was. He doesn't blame her if she takes longer or for the worse never forgives him.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Lemons, Chicken breast, rice, potatoes, and are you sure you have the rest of the ingredients at home?" The orange-haired woman scratched off the ingredients that she and her companion had in the cart.

Lelouch looked away from the nutrients information on the can of peas he was previously reading. "Yes Shirley, I doubled checked before you came over." Setting the can down, he resumed his movement of pushing the grocery cart down the aisle to look for the rest of the food they needed.

Tonight, he and his very good friend, Shirley, decided to make dinner together at his place just for the heck of it. They were both free from work with nothing better to do and since it had been a while since they last hanged out, cooking and having dinner sounded like a great pastime. Of course he's only doing this as friends, but he is fully aware of the crush she's been harboring for him for a couple of years now.

Shirley is indeed a very pretty, smart, and kind woman who deserves to be in a happy relationship. But he's just not fit to be apart of that roll for her, maybe one day, but as of this moment...he's not ready.

"I'm so happy! Did I tell you I got a promotion the other day?" Shirley beamed as she wrapped an arm around Lelouch's unconsciously. Despite feeling a little uncomfortable with the affection, he allowed it to pass.

"No, you didn't tell me." He bumped shoulders with her playfully, "Congratulations, look who's moving up in the world." Lelouch let out a small laughter and she did the same. They talked a little longer and made up a few food puns as they shopped. Shirley laughed so hard at the lame jokes, she failed to pay attention and ended up bumping into someone a little hard making them drop the few items in their hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The kind woman quickly bent over to help pick up the fallen items. "I'm usually careful, but I can be a klutz too sometimes." She handed over the stranger's items. "Again, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine. No need to make an accident a bigger problem." The stranger giggled.

Lelouch cringed internally wanting nothing more than to disappear and hide in a hole forever as the very awkward scene played before him. It wasn't because how Shirley became a very awkward person when she messes up, it was because of the person she ran into. The one and only woman who has been invading his mind, driving him to insanity with how much he's been thinking of her.

He turned away pretending to occupy himself with a random box on the shelf, hoping that she didn't recognize him. But of course...luck was not on his side.

"Hi, Lelouch. You're so quiet, I didn't even notice you were here." C.C. smirked.

 _"Dammit!"_ Lelouch very nervously gave the green-haired woman an awkward smile. A smile that screamed for him to runaway. "Yeah uh...Hi C.C. It's been a while hasn't it?" He let out a small laughter whilst scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. He paid attention the way a gentle smile quirked her lips and how one brow lifted in amusement.

"It's only been a week Lelouch."

A week where she spent stuck in the past. Fate obviously hasn't been on her side recently with all the coincidental run ins with her past lover. After their last encounter under that tree, she's been doing all that she could to avoid talking to him again. It wasn't like she didn't like it when they were together. Matter of fact, that was exactly the problem.

Hanging around him brought back happy memories, memories she tried so very hard to forget after their sour breakup. And the memories she couldn't quite forget so easily took over and brought negative feelings back into her heart when she spent too much time around him. She's just tired of being reminded of the past.

It's time to move on-

"Yeah…" His eyes downcasted to the items in the cart briefly. He glanced over to Shirley who was very much out of the loop since her face gave away her obvious confusion. "Oh, uh.." He cleared his throat. "C.C. this is a very good friend of mine, Shirley. Shirley this a friend of mine from High School. She goes to the University that I teach at."

"Really? Well any friend of Lelouch is a friend of mine." The kind woman shook the other's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you C.C. This is the first I've heard about you, so excuse my eagerness."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not all that important to be talked about anyways." A hurt smile crossed her lips. Shirley may have been oblivious to it since she continued to make small talk with his ex, but that hurtful smile...he has seen it too many times and knew that she must've been hurt being told that he doesn't talk about her.

If he talks about her or the past, then hiding what happened will only hurt him more.

"I have to get going, it's nice meeting you Shirley." She looked over to Lelouch who had a distance look in his violet eyes. "Later, Lelouch." C.C. waved them a goodbye before taking her leave to another part of the grocery store.

Again...he watches her walk away from him.

"She's nice, I can't believe that you never told me about her." She took one look at Lelouch and she knew something must be wrong. "What's the matter Lulu...are you okay?"

He faked a smile, "Fine...I'm just fine." He gave a tug on her arm to coax her back to their main objective. "Come on, let's finish our shopping so we can start cooking on time."

Shirley wanted to ask more, but figured that right now was not the best time to pry into his business.

"Okay…"

 **#**

The bustling of the dishes being washed sounded loud in the quiet home. After dinner, Shirley offered to do the dishes as a 'thank you' for inviting her over and giving her a good time. Everything was so joyful and happy between them from the trip back from the store, to the meal preparation and cooking, all the way through their meals. It was a good time for her as they joked and laughed through the night.

So…

Why is he so down all of the sudden? His mood had changed like a switch back to how he felt after their encounter with the beautiful woman. Putting two and two together, she sort of figured that there was something a lot more that happened between them than he is letting on. And she wanted to get to the bottom of it so she could help him.

Finishing up the last dish, she washed and dried her hands off before making her way back to the kitchen table where he sat.

"Lulu?"

"Yes, Shirley?"

When he looked up at her, she felt a small pang in her chest. His eyes were cold and distant, it's heartbreaking to see him hurting and keeping things to himself. "Lulu we're friends right?"

"Shirley, what are you-"

The orange-haired woman held onto his hands. "Friends are suppose to tell each other what's wrong. Lulu, you can tell me that you're fine all you want, but ever since we ran into your friend C.C. at the store...something's been off. I know something is bothering you and I want to help in any way that I can." Her grip became firmer. "Please let me help you."

Lelouch felt guilty. He didn't mean to make her so worry. He hadn't even realized just how see-through he was until just now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just…" He released a breath gathering up courage. So when he hear himself confess to new ears, he would be ready to embrace the repressing guilt he tried to hold back throughout the years. "I won't tell you the whole thing...It's not something that I'm proud to admit or even like to think about."

Shirley listened carefully to every word that passed and will pass through his lips.

"C.C. and I were friends in High School, but started dating shortly after. Being with her was hard when it came down to my parents approval. You met my parents before, you know how unnecessary that can be." Shirley gave him a nod, agreeing that his parents can be unreasonable when it comes to others that they feel might threaten their personas or their children's reputations.

"Regardless of their disapproval of our relationship, she and I were happily together for three years." Flashes of her smile crossed his mind all at once until the look of her unforgiving anger and tearful hurting eyes took over. "She and I broke up on a really bad note and stopped speaking to each other since. That was nine years ago, recently she moved here for school and since then C.C. and I have been running into each other." He gave his worried friend a smile.

"It's nothing really, It just feels weird to see her so happy and for us to be talking after everything that happened between us. I was certain that she would stop talking to me forever after what I had done." Lelouch's heart started to ache and his hands started to tremble in Shirley's. "I-I never meant to hurt her as much as I did."

"What did you do Lulu?"

His amethyst eyes met her pretty green ones. "Doesn't matter what I did, it's what I didn't do that hurt her. It's all in the past and I would like to leave there okay?" He gave her a fake smile before leaving the table.

Shirley wanted to know more, her interest was indeed piqued. But to respect his wishes, she would stop talking bringing up what he wants to bury deep inside him. Feeling quite useless that she really didn't or couldn't help him much with how very vague he was about the problem.

 _"He's obviously feeling guilty about whatever happened between them...I wonder what she must be thinking of him."_

* * *

"Trust me, it's really annoying and I feel suffocated! It's like I can't shake him off wherever I go. I mean even though it's been a few days since I last saw him...I can almost guarantee that I will run into him again." C.C. frustratingly removed the lens off her camera before replacing it with new ones as she spoke to her long time friend Kallen about her constant run ins with Lelouch.

"You're just pissed because you my friend," She pointed to the beauty, "Are frustrated at how your heart leaps with joy and yearns to be with him again as you slowly fall back in love with the one who tore your heart into a billion pieces. Funny how fate works, isn't it?"

"You're not helping Kallen." C.C. set down her camera on the table before walking to the front of the studio switching the closed sign over to open. "Kallen, can you switch the background back to the white cover?"

"Don't try to brush off the subject C.C. I know-"

C.C. slammed down the bucket she was holding out of small anger, "Kallen, the odds of me falling back in love with Lelouch is nonexistence. He destroyed all his chances of gaining my love." C.C. let out a breath to control this unnecessary anger. She's not angry at Kallen for joking around about her and Lelouch getting back together. C.C. is angry because what her friend said is true. Her heart does leap and very much yearns for the man who tore it into pieces.

She just wanted to get over him...but how could she forget the passionate love they had for one another. Something like that isn't easily forgotten, no matter how angry she felt or how hard she tried to forget.

"Lelouch...he damaged what was fragile and when I needed him the most, he did nothing and broke my heart."

Kallen looked over to her broken friend. She knew what happened. She was there to witness the heartache both C.C. and Lelouch went through post-breakup. Lelouch disappeared through thin air, leaving C.C. to be swallowed by her dark depression. The redhead was great friends with Lelouch in the past. She admired the way he did his best to make C.C. happy by giving all his love to her. Their relationship was so special...it was sad to see them fall apart.

"I think you two need to find closure. Perhaps that's the main reason why you find being around him suffocating. It's something you two need to talk about."

C.C. was about to respond when the ringing of the bell from an entering customer sounded the room, she held back her tongue and stayed in silence on the subject. _"Kallen is right."_ Looking up, a happy family walked in...a husband, wife, and their three children.

"Good morning, welcome to Friendly Portraits." Kallen greeted, making her way to the waiting family that stood in front of the counter. Grabbing her belongings, she bid Kallen a 'see you later' before departing to the destination she's been wanting to visit for a long time.

Today is an important day…

 **#**

It was still a early in the morning. The sun is still rising as it kissed the horizon, giving off beautiful lighting in the blue sky that mixed with light colors such as pink and purples. Stepping out of the car, her heart raced a little with each step she took along the pebbled walkway before she was forced to cross the fresh wet grass.

The smell of earth filled her nose which oddly brought her peace. She continued to walk around aimlessly looking down to different head stones of the graveyard. "I guess I don't remember as well as I thought I did." C.C. walked a little longer until she saw the back of the man with the familiar raven hair who has been invading her life uninvited.

Stepping a little closer-

"Lelouch?"

Turning around, she focused on how his lips switched from a frown to a sad smile. "Hey C.C." Lelouch eyed her her outfit. She wore a baby blue loose sweater with a white muscle shirt underneath, complimented with black pants and white shoes. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, giving her a gentle look.

C.C. looked at him. He was wearing a grey button up with a black tie, dress pants, and shoes.

"You're a bit dressed up."

"I have class to teach and I wanted to come here early before I got too busy." He looked to where she held the flowers and a small teddy bear tightly in her hands. "Surprise to see me?"

C.C. shyly gave him a nod before walking over the headstone to place the flowers on the ground along with the teddy bear. There were a fresh batch of flowers already set on the grave, figuring that Lelouch was the one who brought them.

"It's been so long since I last came to visit...I often worried if he had any visitors when I went away." She leaned in to kiss the headstone, closing her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Lelouch watched her carefully as his heart began to ache painfully in his chest.

"I try to visit him throughout the year, but if I can't...I always come to see him on his birthday."

The green-haired woman stood facing her back towards him for a moment, turning back to him, her golden eyes were red and puffy. Tears had fallen down and rolled down her flawless cheeks. Her lips trembled into a frown. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Lelouch held out a hand. Hesitating a little, she took his with a shaking hand and her tears fell even harder. Pulling her closer to him, he felt himself starting to choke and eyes sting with tears themselves. "Please don't be sad," He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb "I'm sorry…"

"Lelouch...I."

"C.C." He pulled her closer to him to loosely wrap his arms around her waist. She slowly glided her hands up his arms to the nape of his neck.

"It still hurts...so much I can't-." She pulled Lelouch into an embrace, crying into his firm chest and wetting his nice shirt. Her body clung onto tightly, making up for all the time they wasted ignoring each other when they really should've been there to comfort each other. After all this time she spent hating him thinking that he didn't care about him, it turned out that he really cared and has been visiting his grave in her absence.

Such a tragedy they faced at such a young age.

Lelouch held onto her tightly as she continued to sob like a small child. It felt nice holding her in his arms again even if it was just for comfort. This was something he should've done a long time ago instead of turning her away. Her cries rang in his ears and broke his heart further. Lelouch closed his eyes basking in the warmth of their bodies that radiated against the chilly morning as they stood in front of their son's grave.

Elijah Corabelle-Lamperouge, would be turning nine years old.

* * *

 **AN:** _Yup, that just happened. Thank you for taking the time to read. Feel free to let me know what you think, comments, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!_

Thank you for all the favorites and followers! You are all awesome.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! **KsELOr** , **LelouchVermilion** , **CreedMaster1715** , **kaffeenator666** , **knight** , and **zero**. You are awesome too!

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	3. Just Friends

**AN:** _Welcome back for another chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy!_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Just Friends**

* * *

 _"What?! Are you sure you're not feeling well? You seemed fine this morning?"_

C.C. switched the phone to her other ear and supported it with her shoulder as she dug through a box of old memories on her bed. After an emotional visit to Elijah's grave where they held each other in a warm, comforting embrace. Lelouch offered to take her out for lunch later so that they can have a heart to heart conversation. She naturally accepted out of hope that they'll find closure for their hurtful and tragic past. Perhaps even use that clean slate and become friends once more.

Just Friends…

For her, she needed to understand why he did what he did and accept what happened. She convinced herself to belief that she had already forgiven him; but ever since their reunion at the bar, deep scars reopened and has been stabbing her naggingly whenever her traitorous heart yearned to be loved by him.

There's so many questions and not enough answers to fulfill them.

Is she still truly mad at him? Or is she mad at herself? She might be able to forgive Lelouch one day, but she'll probably never forgive his wicked parents. They're monsters in her eyes. Especially his mother, Marianne.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little down. Sorry Kallen, I'm sure you can run the place on your own for a few hours."

 _"Ugh!"_ Kallen groaned, bringing out a giggle from C.C. _"You sure know how to pick a day to be 'sick'."_

"No seriously." C.C. let out a few fake coughs. "I'm really sick."

 _"Hmm...amazing how quickly you got sick after visiting Elijah. Was Lelouch there? Did he smooch you with endless kisses and proclamations of his undying love?"_

"No!" The faker blushed heatedly. "I mean, Lelouch was there, but we didn't kiss. I will never ever kiss him again."

 _"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that."_

"I'm serious! Besides, were you not listening when I said-"

 _"Yeah, yeah I heard you. He broke your heart and ruined all his chances of earning your love or something like that." Kallen giggled. "I know, I was just teasing… I mean unless you two-"_

"Goodbye Kallen, I'll talk to you later." A blush stained her cheeks. Even in the past Kallen always had her fun by teasing her about Lelouch. Making her blush like some middle school girl who's experiencing her first 'serious' crush.

 _"Alright sick girl. You own me for covering for you today."_

"Thank you Kallen." The beauty sang.

 _"Yeah, yeah. That's what friends are for. Later C.C."_

When the call ended, the enigma woman tossed her phone randomly on the bed before resuming her search through the memory box. After coming across a few class notes between her and her friends, silly pictures, and embarrassing graduation photos. For the first time in years she actually felt happy looking back to her High School days. After graduating C.C. was determined to forget it all since, of course, Lelouch played a big roll in her High School experience. But if she could go back in time she would tell her younger self to not tear or burn the photos of her and Lelouch.

Because looking at it now, there were very little pictures of them she possessed.

That's what happens when you have a hard breakup. You try your hardest to erase them from your past and memory.

Especially in your heart.

Digging though the contents of the box with a set goal in mind. Her small hands searched a little faster when a thought occurred to her suddenly.

"Come on, give me one good photo of Lelouch. I know I kept-" C.C. gasped happily when the item came into view. "Ah-Ha! There you are Lelouch." Her smile widened at the embarrassing picture she had of him. It was taken during one of their summer breaks together. Lelouch slept on a hammock that was supported by trees with his mouth wide open. His arms and legs hanged loosely over the hammock and if she recalled correctly, he snored liked a bear in hibernation.

He looked adorable.

"Oh, Lelouch. Exhaustion always got the best of you." Despite her conflicting feelings for him, a mixture of old love and born anger, she still cared for him deeply.

Setting the picture to her bedside table. C.C. dug a little deeper in her box until she found the exact photo she's been look for all morning. The reason why she brought out this dusty box and took a walk down memory lane.

Never averting her eyes from the photo when her heart ached terribly. C.C. laid down on the bed focusing hard at every little detail of the ultrasound. The ultrasound of their son. She recalled the day clearly. Five months in her pregnancy and a nervous wreck; she remembers holding onto Lelouch's hand for dear life when the ultrasound technician showed them their baby. He moved a little here and there, but their visit was topped off when his heartbeat were heard for the first time.

His strong, beautiful heartbeats.

She'll never forget that day.

"I love you Elijah." She smiled sadly, tracing a finger over his outline.

C.C. carefully setting it aside with Lelouch's photo. She put away the contents of the box she'd taken out before gently setting the box onto the floor. The emerald-haired woman then hid herself underneath the covers to catch a few Z's before meeting up with Lelouch later.

Drifting off to sleep, she caught herself thinking about the man that had amethyst eyes full of sorrow.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh no, look what you've done now." She whispered to herself. Lelouch is in the next room and she didn't want him to hear overhear her as she tries to tame the panic that's escaping._

 _The longer she looked at the pink plus sign the more scared she became._

 _C.C.'s lively golden eyes turned into that of fear and worry. The pregnancy test before her read positive and that alone sent her heart in a frenzy. What is she going to do? She's 16, almost 17 in a few months, and the thought of having a baby whilst still in school shook her senseless. What if she can't handle it? What if Lelouch rejects her and the unborn baby? What if he leaves her?_

 _He's in college now with a bright future ahead of him._

 _Closing her eyes, inhaling deeply to calm the persistent nerves. The teen set the test down on the counter then turned around to reach for the doorknob with a trembling hand. Opening it slowly, her heart raced even faster against her chest. Catching the sight of her boyfriend laying on her bed, resting on his stomach._

 _Every slow step she took closer to him weighed a ton on her feet. Bubbling nerves kept her unsettled, her breaths coming out in short pants. Even though it was just the two of them in her room. The anxious teen felt as if all eyes of the world were on her, sending jabs to her back uncomfortably._

 _Upon reaching the bed, C.C. bravely crawled on to lay halfly against his warm back. Knowing it was only a matter of time to tell him when he let out a low chuckle when he awakened from his cat nap._

 _"Yes C.C.?"_

 _C.C. scooted a little higher onto his body to plant shy kisses on the shell of his ear to his cheek._

 _"I love you." she whispered._

 _When her voice came out shakily, Lelouch became instantly alerted. Turning over a little he brought her with him to sit up straightly on the bed. "What's wrong? You sound a bit scared."_

 _Cupping his cheeks, she pressed her lips against his for a light kiss. Pulling away with a bite of her lip, C.C. gathered any and all courage that's left inside to tell him the unexpected news._

 _"There's uh... something important I need to tell you."_

 _"Okay...?" Lelouch held her small hands for comfort. Whatever she has to say, he'll always be here to support her. "What is it? I promise that whatever it is, we can talk it over."_

 _Heart caught in her throat and knots in her stomach. Feeling lightheaded wasn't too far the more she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Trying find her lost words. "Lelouch-" she started. "I'm…There's something-" she tried but failed to communicate clearly._

 _"C.C.?"_

 _His focused eyes threw her off. How can she say it? For the most part when they were intimate protection was used. Although they were cautious; they were also very careless. Why didn't it sink in that she risks getting pregnant every time they did it without protection? Perhaps in those few times they were too caught up in the heat of the moment at the start and didn't care when they basked in the afterglow._

 _Yeah, they messed up._

 _Taking a breather, "I think it's better if I show you."_

 _Tugging on the hand of the confused man, C.C. waltzed with him to her bathroom. Upon reaching inside, she directed him to and presented the test that will change the rest of their lives. Observing him hard, her body tensed when his own did the same while he stared down at the test with wide eyes._

 _"Y-you're pregnant?" He turned to her calmly._

 _Shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably now that the spotlight is back on her. She tilted her head lowly almost in shame. "I'm sorry…"_

 _His warm hands cupped her cheeks to lift her head with care. He closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly. Pulling away, his light breaths mingled with hers._

 _"You don't need to apologize C.C. You're not to blame." He brushed away her hair. "Plus I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby." He tried joking with a lighthearted laugh, but failed miserably when pout formed on her beautiful features._

 _Her amber eyes began to water._

 _"C.C.? Wha-"_

 _"This isn't funny. Why are you so nonchalant about this?" She toned frighteningly serious. "Shouldn't you be freaking out that a human being is growing inside me as we speak? Or the fact that you and I are going to be parents at 17 and 19?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Your parents already hate me. They'll think that I've trapped you and will use this baby as an excuse to keep you with me. Doesn't that bother you Lelouch?"_

 _"Hey-" she cried a little harder when Lelouch pulled her in for a hug. Her small hands gripped onto the back of his shirt tightly, afraid to letting him go. Afraid that he's okay with her being pregnant because he plan on leaving her. "Why are you crying?"_

 _"You're not taking this seriously and I'm not crying."_

 _"Yes you are." He smiled._

 _"No I'm not." Burying her face into his chest stubbornly so he wouldn't see her tears._

 _"Oh, I think you are."_

 _"No…"_

 _Lelouch's then skipping heart steadied from the unconditional love he has for her. She's very out of character today since she hardly broke down and cried like this. But he doesn't blame her. She must be scared like he is, if not, even more. Coaxing her back a little so he can meet her teary face._

 _A warm smile formed on his lips._

 _"To answer your questions... I'm only nonchalant on the outside for your sake. Though I don't think it worked since you got worked up and cried anyways." He laughed a little when she hit him on the arm. "But believe me when I say this. I'm terrified right now. I'm still in shock and I have no idea what we're going to do about this baby. I didn't plan on being a dad at 19, but we allowed this to happen by not being careful."_

 _"Yeah, thanks to you." She sniffled._

 _"Don't even try it." he smiled. "I remember our second anniversary like it was yesterday. I've never seen you so eager before. I got all hot and bothered, especially when you wore-"_

 _C.C. palmed his mouth. "That's enough you don't need to explain. I remember...I was there." She turned away stoically with a crimson blush dusting her cheeks._

 _"Oh, yes you were." The raven-haired man released another chuckle before switching seriously to finish what he was saying. "C.C… my parents are gonna have to get over it. I don't want you to think that you've trapped me or anything because I never planned on leaving you. So don't cry anymore okay?"_

 _The green-haired teen nodded her head softly before giving her faithful and understanding boyfriend a sweet kiss. They're going to do this together and as long as they keep their faith in each other... nothing can tear them apart._

 _Lelouch pulled away with a blush then placed a hand over her small tummy, imagining how cute she would look with a swollen belly with their baby inside. "This is probably the wrong time to ask, but do you-"_

 **...**

Loud beeping sounds roused the sleeping woman from deep slumber. Lazily reaching for her phone by patting the bed in soft circles; she finally found the annoying device and swiftly turned off the alarm for 1:15pm before haphazardly tossing it randomly on the bed. The beauty with tangled green hair rubbed her eyes from clouded sleep. Attempting to fully awake as she let out a small yawn whilst stretching out her tired limbs.

Relishing in relaxation, she stared at the ceiling wondering to herself as to why she dreamt about that day. Unconsciously bringing a hand down underneath the sheets to rub her flat stomach in small circles.

"I can't remember...what did he asked me?"

The enigma woman pondered a little on the thought. She decided it was best to give up after a few minutes later when the blanks of his question couldn't be filled in. Leaving her bed with another stretch, C.C. dragged her feet to her closet so she can dress for today's outing with Lelouch.

"I wonder if he'll buy me pizza?"

A sly smirk formed on her lips at the thought of eating delicious pizza. She could almost taste the fresh bread and melted cheese in her mouth as it watered cravingly. Pulling out the outfit she settled for, C.C. headed towards the shower with a smirk still playing on her delicate features.

"I do love pizza and Lelouch is a sore sucker for buying me some. Always had been and he'll probably forever be."

 **#**

Even when time flew past on the clock that called for the end of his day, the young Professor stayed behind in his classroom working. Consumed mentally as he graded his student's essays at a decent pace, Lelouch wanted everything done and out of the way for tonight. Not because he's a workaholic, but because he's dedicating the rest of his day to C.C. and deserves all the time he has to offer.

He owes it to her...

Resolute violet eyes darted quickly with each passing word and sentences that lead into paragraphs. His hand worked the pen in quick strokes as he made corrections to the student's paper, finishing it with a grade and note. Just a few more papers to go and he'll be free. Saving him at least another hour or so to go home and change before picking up C.C. at her place.

A smile formed on his face. _"A day with C.C."_

Firm knocks on his classroom door sounded the silence of his room loudly. Groaning a little out of frustration from being pulled out of his concentration, he turned to face it's maker with a small frown thinking that one of his coworkers were about to harass him.

"What is-" his heart dropped to his stomach anxiously.

The exquisite C.C. stood in his doorway to his surprise. She wore light blue jean shorts and ankle boots with a plain white crochet-trim cold shoulder top shirt, allowing a good portion of her shoulders and upper arms to be exposed by the way it's designed.

She looked really nice, especially when she smiled at him prettily and giggled as he continued to gawk at her.

"You never stop working, do you?"

Lelouch felt his cheeks run hot.

"C.C.!" He stood from his desk too abruptly. Knocking over the neatly stacked paper work and essays that were now scattered all over the floor. Instantly flustering him further by his clumsiness with flushed cheeks. "Oh, sorry. I-uh, excuse me."

He hid his burning face away from her soft eyes by kneeling to the ground picking up the fallen papers.

Her traitorous heart fluttered rapidly, sending butterflies to her stomach. Walking into the classroom where Lelouch is at; she too knelt down to help the poor man pick up his papers with swift hands. "You need to be more careful or your OCD might kick in." She lightly teased handing him the papers.

"It's called being organized and knowing where your things are at without stress. You should try it someday." He gave her a smile before standing and she did the same. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet at your place?"

"Well, I wanted to see what the creature Lelouch was like in his natural habitat. Oh wait- I mean creature Professor Lamperouge."

"You're not funny and I'm off duty now so just call me Lelouch."

"Okay, creature Lelouch." She sat on the edge of his desk facing away from him. "So when are we going to leave? I'm ready to go, it's already 2:38."

Lelouch sat back in his seat reorganizing the papers. "Give me another ten minutes. I was almost done until you showed up."

"You're always 'almost' done. Making you a liar because ten minutes for you really means two more hours for everyone else." She faced him over her shoulder admiring the faint blush on his cheeks. "Do you promise it will only take ten minutes Mr. Almost?"

A single green brow lifted when he smiled at her nervously before resuming in grading the essays.

"Make it twenty just in case."

"Twenty minutes it is then we're leaving." C.C. hoped off the table detouring around his classroom to waste the time.

"By the way...we have to stop by my place so I can change. I'm not wearing this suit and tie for the rest of the day."

" I hear you loud and clear Professor Lamperouge." The beauty sat at a desk staring at him.

When Lelouch met her gaze again his heart pumped faster. She's so beautiful, he can't even fathom that he messed things up with her so easily. The probability of her taking him back is most likely close to nothing, but at least they can try be friends now. A restricted relationship is better than no relationship at all; but who knows, a friendship could be more damaging than pretend strangers.

A game they played for nine years now.

After fifteen minutes of making small talk with her while he graded papers. Lelouch was left with five minutes to spare, mentally patting himself on the shoulder of the small achievement. Setting his things away, "Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready." She raised from the seat walking over to him in bouncing steps.

"You look really nice today." He gave her a smile when she met him by the door and didn't miss the pink blush that followed after his compliment.

"Don't feed me your lies Lelouch." She brushed him off playfully walking past him.

He chuckled to himself then caught up with a moment later so they could walk off the campus grounds together.

Together as they headed forwards for a fresh start.

 **#**

She's not going to lie. Lelouch has a really nice place. While he took the time to shower and change, she did as he said and made herself comfortable. Giving herself a nice little detour of his home that's both nicely furnished and decorated in neutral colors.

For a single man living alone, the place is quite a decent size. There were a couple of extra guest bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen, living room, and a backyard. His walls were decorated in landscape picture frames, a couple of paintings, and other decorations. He also had a few pictures of himself with his siblings and friends, but the one that caught her attention the most was the one set on his fireplace.

It was a picture taken of them at the carnival sharing cotton candy and laughing freely. A time before they started dating. When they were silly, unlikely friends.

 _"Where has the time gone?"_ C.C. asked herself, fondly starting at the photo.

Walking out of his room putting on his grey jacket, Lelouch wondered quietly searching for his guest when he came to find her in the livingroom. Looking at the picture he had of them set proudly on his fireplace. A sad smile found it's way on his handsome features. He doesn't know how he should feel about everything. Obviously he still finds her very beautiful, but he's not sure how honest his feelings are for her right now.

His guilt hindering all rational thoughts about her. Does he still love her? Or is that fiery passion really been extinguished?

Walking close behind, "That's an old one isn't it. I remember that day as if it were yesterday."

C.C. jolted out of surprise, her heart skipping a couple of beats. When her golden eyes met his amethyst she was taken away to another world she no longer needed to visit.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." He said apologetically.

"Why do you have this?" Her face forming into a cute pout. "Look! I have a pizza sauce stain on my shirt." She pointed avidly to the proclaimed sauce stain. "Now all your guests are going to say, 'Oh that poor girl, she's been attacked by a pizza'."

Lelouch's brows lifted confusingly. His eyes squinted, leaning in closer to the picture only to see that the sauce stain on her blue shirt was practically microscopic. Only an extreme observant would see that. Lelouch faced her whilst releasing a low chuckle. "Are you okay? Out of all my guests, you're the only one to point out the sauce stain."

"It's only a matter of time before one of your flings or friends might notice. I don't need a bad image and be know as the sauce girl."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Nobody cares about the sauce stain." He lifted a hand to pinch her cheek lightly. "But thank you for pointing it out though. Now I have a story to tell to my 'flings' and friends about a girl who ravished a poor helpless pizza and left the evidence on her shirt." He released her cheek when she swatted his hand away.

"You're a mean guy."

"Look who's talking." Giving her a wink making a blush surface on her cheeks, he cleared his throat. "I believe it's time to go-" He held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Glancing at his invitation for a moment, a smile crossed her lips. Accepting his offer, C.C. kept in mind to control herself today and not let old feelings control her actions today. They're here to build a new relationship and not fall in love.

Just friends and nothing more.

 **#**

He's happy, so so happy. He always wondered what it would be like to have her this close to him again even if the luncheon is somewhat platonic. Not like it matters because he's perfectly happy listening to her adventurous stories as a photographer and making her laugh with lame jokes. Naturally with every smile she showcased and every full laughter she sounded out, his heart raced.

She's still so perfect.

Not swimming in money to take her out to an extravagant restaurant, Lelouch is grateful that C.C. wasn't picky when it came to where she ate. Well that is true of course unless pizza was involved. The place he'd taken her to had a great variety of foods that tasted amazingly fresh. Tables and booths were set alongside the walls that were beautifully decorated in many picture frames and adorned by wire white lights and lanterns. The center of the restaurant was a dance floor that had both young and old couples dancing with the gentle music.

Taking a look at their plates noting that they're pretty much done with their meals. He braced himself ignoring the undying nervousness he's feeling.

"C.C?" he gently called.

"Yes?" The emerald-haired woman finished the last bite of her burger, washing it down with her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered a hand.

C.C. eyed him suspiciously.

Lelouch chuckled sweetly. "Don't look at me like that. I promise I won't pull anything funny Pizza Witch."

Giving it, she placed her hands in his gently and walked with him closely to the not so crowded dance floor. Finding a sport, Lelouch lifted their clasped hands slightly higher as he placed a hand on her small waist when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Separating their bodies in comfortable distance.

"Did you bring me here at this place on purpose for a dance?"

"I wanted to bring you to a nice place to eat...that's all." He spoke truly.

"Hmmm. I don't believe you but I'll let it slide." She smiled and he did the same.

"What's there to slide? I never lie to you."

"That's what a liar would say." C.C. bit her lip as heat rushed her whole being excitingly.

"You know, if you keep biting your lip like that it will become swollen." He pulled her body closer to his, closing off the remaining distance between them. Lelouch then leaned in closer to her ear, whispering, "I don't know why you're so nervous C.C. It's just a dance."

"Who said I was nervous?" The ex-lovers laughed in sync.

C.C. laid her head against his chest sliding one hand to the nape of his neck while the other rested on his arm. Lelouch carefully wrapped his arms respectively around her waist. It felt so natural to hold her so closely. He still can't believe he'd ever let her walk out of his life so easily. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck inhaling the faint sweet smell of her perfume, bringing back fond memories. He continued to hold her close as their bodies swayed to the soft music until- it stopped

Neither moving from their spot.

Another slow song started, but all they could do was hold each other close. After a minute, Lelouch pulled away slightly looking deep into her golden eyes. Her beautiful warm and inviting eyes. His eyes traced every little detail of her gentle features. From her shapely eyebrows to the full mouth that drove him insane with her sharp tongue and sly smirks, he wanted her selfishly.

"C.C."

"Yes?" She looked at him shyly.

The raven-haired man moved a hand to brush away her green tresses. His thumb carefully rubbed her cheek before moving down to trace her glossed bottom lip. A forceful sudden desire to kiss her overcame him easily. Cupping her cheeks, he watched her eyes slowly close the closer he got to her. Her breaths mingled with his, her scent dangerously intoxicating. The air in his lungs were forcefully driven out just like how all rational thoughts had been when the want to kiss her tenfold.

Closing his eyes, his heart thundered loud in his ears as his senses heightened in anticipation. Chills, butterflies, and goosebumps filled his being and crawled on his skin. He wants her so badly. She'd become the forbidden fruit that taunts him while he's awake. In his thoughts and dreams replaying the passionate love they once shared. With her every lively smile that warmed his heart, he is also reminded that doesn't deserve her anymore.

But... what about her feelings? How does she truly feel after everything?

Lacing his long fingers through her green hair to pull her even closer to him. With the tilt of his head his lips lightly brushed against her softer one's when suddenly- an image of C.C. consumed in wrath played in his memory, forcing him to pull away form her. Lelouch let her go adding space between them before glancing to the side so he wouldn't have to meet her possible confused gaze. He can't be selfish and kiss her... it's not right.

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked even though she had a clear cut idea in what he must be thinking.

Turning back to her concerning gaze he presented a smile.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

The conflicted man lifted her hand, placing a sweet kiss whilst looking into her warm amber eyes.

"I'm sure... how about we head back to the table."

The raven-haired man walked away in quick strides leaving C.C. alone on the dance floor. She felt a bit sad being left in the dust of disappointment when he hadn't kissed her, but then again it was a very good thing that he didn't. They no longer needed to walk across that bridge she burned down. When she walked back to the table and sat across from him once more she decided that it was time to talk it over... afterall this is why they're here together like this.

"Lelouch..."

"Hmmm?"

C.C. stared at him pointedly. "We need to talk..."

"Yes... we do."

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Sorry if it felt a bit slow, I wasn't sure if you all were okay with long chapters so I kept it at a decent length. Oh! Do they feel OOC? For an AU at least? Maybe it's just me, but I hope they don't feel too out of character if they are. It's been forever since I last sat down and watched episodes of Code Geass, but I'll keep working on it. Updates for this story will be spontaneous for now until I can schedule it to be updated normally. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter._

Thank you for the new follower and favorites!

P.S.S. Next update will be on 4/17/17

(If you want a reminder of the next update, it will also be posted on my profile/bio)

It really means a lot so Thank you for taking the time to read and review! **LelouchVermilion** , **CreedMaster1715** , **Guest** , **kaffeenator666** , **Shi Tzu** , **Reader** , **Adri-ojousama** , **mikky** , **Guest** , **zero** , **anna** , **Guest** , **orangeboy** , **gabby** , and **silent**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	4. Unravel

**AN:** _Feels like it's been a thousand years since I've last written for this fic! Sorry for the long wait for those who waited patiently (I know how it feels) and I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD_

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unravel**

* * *

After leaving the restaurant together, Lelouch and C.C. made it back to his car where he drove aimlessly for a half-hour while a thick wall of silence formed between them. The only sounds being in the car were the randomize songs that played on the radio. Outside, the sun and the beautifully colored sky started to fade away into the night in midst of their trip, the stars of the night starting to showcase their brightness in the ethereal sky.

No longer able to take the silence, "So uh-where do you want to talk?" The midnight-haired man asked almost nervously. Averting his eyes from the road quickly, he took a small glance over to the silent woman who just mindlessly stared out the window.

Soaking in his question C.C. looked over to the man who once upon a time wrenched her heart straight out of her chest. But that was a long time ago...back when they were supposed to be madly in love and stay together forever thick through thin.

Focusing on how his raven hair complimented his strong handsome features, she unconsciously rubbed her left wrist, revisiting the feeling of when she had a hospital bracelet wrapped around her it all those years ago. Back to the day when Lelouch gave her a hard glare of annoyance and anger before he walked out on her, leaving her to fend for herself in her fragile mental state.

Oh how wrong he did her.

Letting loose a soft sigh, "I would like to go home. If it's okay with you we can talk at my place."

Amethyst clashed with golden hues, he's beginning to feel a little hesitant about being alone with her after what happened not too long ago at the restaurant. Sure they were alone at his place earlier, but that was before he gave into his old feelings and tried to kiss her because of it.

"Sure, I don't mind." He agreed awkwardly.

"Good." She turned back out at the window with a wide smile on her face, "Just don't try to kiss me again."

"I'm not!" Heat dramatically flushed on his cheeks, his whole body flushing as he firmly gripped onto the steering wheel trying to ignore the fact that his palms were starting to ridiculously sweat. "That was just a one time thing… it's never going to happen again."

"Haha, if you say so Lelouch." C.C. bit her lip, a blush of her own dusting her cheeks too. It wasn't exactly planned to bring up the almost kiss so soon, but she just wanted to clear whatever tension or awkwardness that lingered in between them. All she wants is to have a calm discussion with him- it's time to move forward and leave the past where it belongs.

After her comment, nothing more was said between them. There wasn't exactly anything to say.

 **#**

Once they arrived at her place, they stayed in a comfortable silence as they walked to her apartment door where she unlocked it, inviting him in first then closing the door behind herself upon entering. "Excuse the mess, I haven't really had the time to clean up."

Lelouch scanned her apartment, "I can say that it's not as messy as I thought it would be, I've seen a lot worse from you." He joked letting out a small chuckle. Minus the few trash that were sprawled here and there, her apartment is by all means no where near as dirty like her room used to be when they were in High School. Walking over to the coffee table in her living room where a pizza box rested, he picked it up with a smile on his face. "I see that you haven't kicked your pizza eating you pizza witch."

"I see you still haven't kicked your judgmental attitude you organized clean freak." She giggled, snatching the empty pizza box out of his hands, sticking her tongue out to him childishly and tossed the box into the garbage.

"Yup, you're still a mean person." Lelouch throatily chuckled.

"I'm going to ignore that." C.C. waltzed into the kitchen and opened the fridge's door bending over a little to look inside. "Anyways do you want something to drink? I have water, sodas, pouched juices-"

"Wait? Like children juice pouches?"

"Yeah, you want one?" She peeked from behind the fridge's door to look at him. "What? What's that look for?" A small pout formed on her lips, eyes squinting as she glared at his smirking face.

"You still drink children's juice pouches?"

"Yes? Is that a-" she stopped, a frown forming across her face when Lelouch spontaneously burst into a loud laughter. "What's so funny? I don't see how that's funny Lelouch."

"Y'know, you're always surprising me." he clenched onto his stomach from the enjoyable pain as he continued to laugh at her, wiping away a happy tear that escaped him. "You really are something different C.C." He gave her a soft smile and she did the same.

"I hope that's a good thing and because you made fun of me, you're getting boring water to go with the boring person that you are."

"Fine by me." He chuckled. Looking around, Lelouch admired the many photographs that were plastered onto her walls. Some where natural sceneries, people, and other objects that were quite beautifully taken; but when he made eye contact with one particular picture next to him on a bookshelf, his heart dropped.

Glancing over to where she's still in the kitchen, he looked back over to the black and white photograph that oddly made him feel a bit jealous. It was a picture of her laying down, most likely in bed, with a random guy whose face he couldn't quite see clearly. They were both bare from the shoulders up from what he could see by how close the picture was taken, and the mysterious man was kissing C.C. on the cheek who in return was smiling happily. His heart ached looking at the guy kissing her, but is it only natural to feel this way because they used to date?

Sure, he's been with a few women since they've broken up so it's only natural for her to do the same… but does that also mean that she lied to him on their reunion at the bar? She told him she was single and the picture obviously looks like she might be seeing someone. If she did have a boyfriend… then wouldn't she have pushed him away when he tried to kiss her?

"Here you go, your transparent water." C.C. grabbed his attention and handed him his drink. When he muttered out a thank you she sat next to him.

"So uh- I like your pictures." He kindly complimented, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, I did some traveling for a while and I wanted to take these places with me. I guess that's why I still have a passion for photography. It gives the ability to capture the beauty in everything."

"You did a good job. Your photos have definitely gotten better over the years." Lelouch set his water down on the coffee table in front of him then added some distance between them to face her seriously. "C.C.-"

"Did you hate me Lelouch?" She beat him to it.

"Huh?" her random question caught him off guard while shock waves rushed throughout his body, making his heart take random leaps. "I never hated you, why would you think that?"

"Then why did you leave me? I really needed you, but all you did was give me a look like I was the most horrible person you've ever met then left without saying a word. Do you know how bad that hurt? You weren't there to forcibly listen to the hurtful and soul crushing things you're parents said about me and our son...you left me to fend for myself Lelouch."

"I know, and for that I'm sorry." he scooted closer to her, reaching over to take her small hands in his. "I think about it all the time and I live in guilt because of it. I wish I had a clearer mind along with the guts to say something back to my parents C.C. I was an insensitive bastard and leaving you behind was a huge mistake, especially after I told you so many times that I will always fight for you. Living in guilt and losing you was a consequence I had to live with for my actions."

"Consequence?" A single green brow of C.C.'s lifted in disbelief, not really wanting to accept how flatly and off putting his words came out. Yanking her hands from his in boiling anger, "So you're telling me that giving birth to our seven-month stillborn son is a consequence that I paid for, for stupidly falling in love with you and having unprotected sex?" Every cell in C.C.'s body lit with fire when the monster of wrath started to wake, bringing out her old hatred towards the raven-haired man.

Lelouch felt out of breath, completely rendered speechless. That is exactly the opposite of what he had meant. "C.C., that's not-"

"Tell me Lelouch, did I deserve to be talked down like I was less than nothing by your parents? You know, I thought that they cared just a tiny bit that they'd lost a grandson… but I was wrong. And you-" her arms opened wide directing it towards him. "I trusted you… I loved you Lelouch...but it goes to show that I was wrong about depending on you when I'm at my weakest."

"C.C.-" Lelouch tried again.

"Lelouch, I don't have anymore grudges against you. You might have played a big part, but your parents are also the culprits in this story." The beauty closed her eyes trying steady her breathing and clam her state of mind. She doesn't want to be blinded by anger and yell at him for doing everything wrong that day. Although it would have been beneficial in the past, that's not what this talk is about. They're older now so it's time to understand and know why he did what he did before they can find that much needed closure. "It took me a really long time to forgive you… I would be lying if I said it doesn't anger me a bit every time I think about it." C.C. looked into his sadden violet hues, discouragement written all over his face and his body posture slouched from hopelessness. Yes, she can see that he still feels guilty. "Lelouch, I don't want to yell at you, but I do want to know why you left me alone in that hospital room."

Sadness possessed his ex-lover's beautiful features, he could see that her eyes desperately searched his for a clear cut answer. For many years he relived that day in his head, hoping that it was nothing more than a nightmare that felt too real to be true. He hadn't realized just how much at the time she truly meant to him until she officially walked out of his life.

Just how he walked away from her.

"That day...I was devastated. I felt like I was in some sick torture game as I watched you go through the excruciating hours of pain in delivery...delivering our son whom we found out no longer had a heartbeat just mere moments before." Lelouch gazed deeply into C.C.'s eyes and could see tears were starting to form. "Holding him broke my heart, but seeing you cry hysterically while holding him ripped my heart out and tore my soul. I felt like a failure, like I failed you and him. Once you were put back into the hospital room… I checked out. I couldn't handle it and got so lost in my own thoughts that I ignored the fact that you were suffering the most. I started questioning everything, but when my parents came to visit...I thought the same as you did. I thought they came to wish their condolences."

"Did you really?" C.C. scooted closer to him placing a hand on his thigh.

"I did...they fed me the bullcrap that they were excited to be grandparents, but the moment they came in and started trash talking you, far more worse than they usually did especially my mother… I had enough. I left on my own accord and selfishly escaped from hearing anymore of their stupidity. I couldn't believe that they would start trouble after the crap we went though and already being stressed and upset, I didn't want to deal with their nonsense." Tears flooded down his cheeks not caring that she's seeing his form of weakness.

"Lelouch." C.C.'s did the same, her delicate porcelain cheeks staining with fresh tears. Lelouch scooted closer to her hoping to reconnect his tattered heart with hers as he strips down in shame. His hand carefully encased her small one that was on his lap in his warmth.

"I know what I did can never be justified or even makeup for the hell you went through. I didn't know about what they said to you nonetheless about Elijah until much much later. After that day once I mentally checked back in, you were severely upset with me and yelled at me for being a horrible person. I never felt so pathetic and disgusted in my life. Then next thing I knew you were breaking up with me and walked out of my life." Lelouch gently placed a free hand on her cheek, softly wiping away her fallen tears with the pad of his thumb. "I wanted you back so so much. I hoped to try and make it up to you, but when I tried talking to you after giving you some space… both Suzaku and Kallen told me that it wasn't the best. That you never wanted to see me again."

"They were right Lelouch because you were a monster in my story at the time, but you no longer are... I want to move on from this with you. Lelouch, I forgive you... I do forgive you. We were so young and carelessly in love. I know now that the person you became that day is not the person you are now. It hurts thinking about it, but I do wish we had more time with our son."

"I'm sorry for failing to be there for you C.C. I should've been there to care and defend you like I had always proclaimed. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. C.C." Lelouch caressed her cheek before lifting a little higher to tangle his fingers in her soft silky green tresses. "You were always the most important person in my life."

Their sudden closeness is without a doubt extremely intoxicating, making her mind fuzzy from his sweet yet strong smell of cologne. At the pit of her stomach small butterflies started to flutter as her heart began to beat a tad faster. Why does he always make her feel like this? Is she only reacting like this now because of his subtle confession? Or is it because it's something that she always wanted to hear from him again, to see if he still holds her dearly.

"Lelouch, I don't know how to tell you this but-" her words cut off when a sudden loud ring of her phone sounded. "Hold that thought, just give me a minute." Reaching over to the coffee table to retrieve her phone, Lelouch took the opportunity to look at the caller ID's name that proudly displayed on the screen. It was a guys name and when he looked back at the picture of her being kissed by a random guy, he assumed that whoever this person was that is calling her must be the guy in the photo.

A pang of jealousy hit him hard, but he messed up his chance with her, blew it big time, and now it's someone else's turn to be love by her and in return love her back. Getting up from the couch, "I'm going to go, it's getting late and I have an early class tomorrow at eight."

"Are you sure? You can stay a little longer if you want." C.C. silenced the ringer, keeping the guy who was calling patiently waiting on the other line for her.

"No, it's alright. It's late and I have to get going anyways. I guess I'll see you around." he gave her a tense smile. "Oh, you might want to answer that before you miss the call."

"Crap, you're right." C.C. briskly swiped the answer option and held the phone close to her ear, greeting the caller with a cheery smile.

Lelouch gave one final look at the woman he let slip between his fingers like sand before turning his back to her and quietly left her apartment. The tint of jealousy is still present, having him feel upset as he drove home in complete silence whilst lost in his own thoughts about the complex woman who still holds his heart. He wants her back, but-

He doesn't deserve a second chance with her.

 _ **#**_

 _ **"When you look up at the stars...what do you see?"**_

 _ **"I see my unreachable dreams."**_

Lelouch jolted awake in a cold sweat. His breathing laboring heavy as his heart thundered hard against his chest. Sitting up in bed he idly looked over to his bedside digital alarm clock that read 6:34am, just about an half-hour before he had to wake up for work. There's no point in trying sleep again to only catch thirty more minutes and wake up even more tired. With a soft groan, "I might as well get dressed."

Walking over to his closet to set his outfit for the day neatly onto his bed, Lelouch took slow strides into the bathroom feeling a little bit under the weather. Attempting to raise his mood, he washed his face with cold water, but feeling the cold water awakening and alerting his senses only made him feel even more down. The dream he had was that of his first encounter with C.C. before he actually got to know her. Back when she was nothing but a broken girl who was filled with utter hopelessness and had an unbreakable wall that she firmly built around her heart.

Somehow he managed to find a crack within her timely built walls and had her open herself to him; though he couldn't help but wonder, if they didn't get together then would they have gotten together eventually or were they always meant to fall apart like the way they did?

A sudden image of the mysterious man flashed through his memory. "I bet he's a lot more good looking than me."

Looking at himself in the mirror, he focused on his partly wet ebony hair that clung onto his forehead, his violet eyes that had heavy dark bags underneath, and body that never had a decent amount of muscles to adorn- "Do I always look this tired?"

Lelouch leaned a little closer to the mirror for a better look. "I guess Milly's right, I do stress a lot."

Letting out an elongated sigh, Lelouch did his morning routine, got dressed, and grabbed some breakfast on his way to work. He enjoys his job very much; but on the days he feels out of it, which has been happening a lot more lately, all he wanted to do is stay at home and sleep. For once in his life he would like to know what it's like to fully relax without worrying about work or life in general.

Greeting a few of his fellow co workers along the way to his classroom, Lelouch took the opportunity to properly build an energetic facade to help him get through the long day when unexpectedly, a woman standing by his classroom door with beautiful flow of green hair caught his attention. Noticing when he got closer that it was indeed C.C. and not his mind playing tricks on him, he approached her cautiously.

"Good morning, I certainty didn't expect to see you here." He gave her a quick smile while unlocking his door. "What brings you to my class this early in the morning?"

"There's something that's been bugging me and I didn't feel like waiting till later to talk about it."

"Haha, very typical of you C.C. You can tell me inside." He opened his door directing C.C. inside then entered after her, closing the door behind him as he walked to his desk setting his bag down. "So what's wrong?"

"I want to thank you for taking me out along with having that much needed closure between us. I thought it was a really nice thing to do on Elijah's birthday."

Hearing his name slip so easily from C.C.'s mouth stuck a cord in his heart a painfully.

"Really, it's no problem. I had a good time." Lelouch cleared his throat nervously.

"Me too." C.C. bashfully averted her gaze from him, biting her lower lip. "I also wanted to talk about something else that happened." She looked back to him, stepping a little closer keeping her eyes focused on his only. "We didn't really talk about it, but about the near kiss I-"

"Sorry, I-Uh didn't intended for any of that to happen." Lelouch blurted, scratching the back of his head. "I got swept away in the moment and almost kissed you without thinking rationally. I should've had better control of myself. I didn't mean to offend or make you feel uncomfortable. I'm also sorry for making a move on you when you have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" C.C. asked questionably tilting her head slightly. _"Where did he get the idea that I have a boyfriend?"_ She mentally asked herself.

"Sorry? I assumed you had boyfriend because of the picture in your living room of you and a guy together. Admittedly, I was under the impression that you weren't seeing anyone."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend...yet I guess." She smirked teasingly, "But! Because I didn't say anything about him, that gives you the go-ahead to try and kiss me?"

"It's not like that!" Lelouch nearly shouted.

"Okay, Okay." C.C. giggled. "I believe you alright. I just wanted to say that whatever was about to happen would've happened and I would be... Uh never mind. We can move past it because we're trying to be friends right?"

"Right."

"Alright, here's to starting fresh." She stepped even closer to him with confidence and held out a hand to him. Lelouch accepted the gesture and they began to shake hands awkwardly. Embarrassingly yet very painfully looking at each other with strained smiled. "It's good seeing you again… friend."

"Yeah, same here." Lelouch chuckled as she continued to shake his hand. "Are you going to let go?"

"Oh." C.C. quickly retracted her hand. "Ummm, friends are allowed to hug right?"

"Of course. I hug my female friends sometimes so I think it's okay."

"Alright." C.C. gave a small glance at the door to see if anyone was coming before closing the remaining distance between, pulling him into a small embrace. The smell of mint immediately radiated his sense of smell and overwhelmed him a bit. Her arms wrapped around his torso firmly and when she didn't let go of him after the 'acceptable' time for a friendly hug, Lelouch simply compiled by wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her small body closer to his. C.C.'s body being pressed against his actually brought an sensational warmth to his heart which felt like it had been eradicated.

 _"Even though she's clearly in my arms, I can't help but feel like she's still so far away from me."_

Lelouch pulled her warmth closer to his, burying his face into her soft hair.

"Ahem." A female's voice filled the void of the classroom.

C.C.'s heart quick burst and like a curious touch to a burning flame, she pulled away from Lelouch rather too quickly and clumsily tripped over herself a bit.

"Lexi, I didn't hear you come in." An invisible sweat droplet dripped down his handsome features as he stared at the young lady who caught them. She's likely a couple or so years younger than C.C., she had long dark hair that reached a little past her shoulders, and captivating light brown eyes. Annoyingly she is none other than one of his many flirtatious students, matter of fact, she's the worse of them all since she always tried to-

"I want a hug too Professor Lamperouge. You can't lie and tell me that she not a student because I've seen her around and since she's here I assume she's also a student of yours." She gave him a wink then gave a slick smile to C.C. who in returned looked at her stoically. Setting her things down on one of the front tables, "So how about it Professor." She languidly walked over to the raven-haired man pulling him into a small hug. "Oh, you smell really nice. I like it." Lexi bit her lip teasingly, keeping her eyes locked with Lelouch's before pulling away when he gently coaxed her off of him.

C.C. eyed the young lady up a down distastefully.

"She isn't actually my student, just an old friend of mine."

"Oh? If being friends means hugging you like that then I want to be more than-"

"Okay." C.C. interjected before she heard more than she would like to hear. "I have to get going, see you later." She waved Lelouch a small goodbye taking her leave out the door.

Wishing that they had a little more time together, Lelouch let out a breath. "What are you doing here early anyways? Don't kids your age like to sleep in late?" He made his way behind his desk sitting in his seat, watching his flirtatious student step closer to his desk, entering the warning area of his personal bubble.

"You're not that much older that I Professor Lamperouge, besides I wanted to spend some quality time with you since you're always so busy teaching and everything." She traced her fingers along the edges of his desk before placing her palms down, leaning towards him just enough to give him a good view inside her shirt. "You've been looking a lot more stressed lately, is there anything I can do to help?" Her voice laced with seductiveness.

Without a doubt she is a very pretty woman who knows how to foolishly pull men in to fall for her temptation; but for Lelouch, none of her little mind games will work on him. He's not interested and finds it quite wrong how she thinks she can woo him over by exposing herself to him. Out of all his students, she's the bold one who actually tries to lure him into a strings attached or detached relationship.

He's not oblivious to her advances.

Giving her a smirk, "I'm good, but thank you for your concern. Now would you please sit down, I have notes to go over for today's lecture."

"Alright Professor Lamperouge." The young woman gave him a faint wink, swaying her hips back to her seat attempting to grab his attention.

 _"This girl has lost her mind."_ Lelouch thought as he took out his paperwork from his work bag. "Lexi."

"Yes?"

"How deeply are you infatuated with me?"

"Hmmm, neck deep. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking." Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose from the upcoming stress. _"This is going to be a long semester."_

"Yo! Professor Lamperouge!" A young man waltzed inside the classroom, energetic as always.

"Morning Danny." Lelouch greeted his other student not looking away from his lecture notes.

"Hey there Lexi, tried to win the teach over today?" He whispered, bopping the young lady on the head lightly.

"You bet. He's hard to get, but I'll woo him over someday." her eyes ogled at the young professor. "He's so dreamy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, no. Not at all, I'm not into guys silly." He set his things down next to her, pulling out his notes for class.

 **#**

"Come on Lelouch! Why are you so down in the dumps every time we see each other?" Suzaku patted the said man on the back rather hard, making the stressed professor spill a little of his drink onto the bar's counter top. "Is it really wise to be drinking when you're in this state of mind?" Suzaku took a sip of his own drink before looking over to the blonde woman next to him who wore a soft smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it Suzaku, Lelouch is always a gloomy person when he comes in here. Oh! But there was this one night where he lit up like a light bulb when a beautiful woman approached him." Milly lightly teased, giving Lelouch an all knowing wink. "How is she by the way? I was hoping that the next time you came here you'll bring your lady friend and not this weirdo." She flicked Suzaku in the head softly provoking a small chuckle out of him.

"A lady friend- Oh ho looks who's finally entering the game again." Suzaku elbowed his bestfriend in the arm playfully. "Who is this beautiful woman and why isn't she here with us? Nonetheless why is this my first time hearing about her, bestfriends are supposed to tell each other everything."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Suzaku, you're starting to sound like a little school girl."

"Come on man! Who is she?! Is she super hot? Dark hair, blonde hair? Does she have brown or hazel eyes? Young, old, you gotta give me some sort of description."

C.C.'s mischievous smile popped inside his head. He knows that there's a possibility that he might get an earful if he tells Suzaku who the 'mysterious' woman is, but- "Milly's talking about C.C."

Almost instinctively, Suzaku's brows lifted and eyes widened. His white teeth presenting from his state of shock, cringing both outside and inside at the mere mention of her name. Tension coursed through his body not really believing that his bestfriend has been reunited with his ex.

"Yikes, that isn't a game you need to jump back in. You better abandon the ship." Suzkau commented blatantly to which Lelouch lifted a single brow in confusion.

"Wait why not?" Milly scooted closer to her friends, practically breathing down Suzaku's neck. "I know that she's Lelouch's ex and all, but why not try to get together again? People do it all the time. Plus she seems like a really cool chick, I would love to hang around her again and let's not forget, she did make Mr. Gloomy here smile."

Suzaku gave Milly a blank look before turning over to the raven-haired man who started stoically into his drink, watching the remnants of the ice cubes melt. "Did she move back here? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"She moved here maybe about a couple or so months ago for school. A while back she and I had an unforeseen encounter here and since then we've been sort of seeing each other."

"Like dating?" Suzaku's face dropped worriedly.

"No, of course not." Lelouch connected his gaze with Milly who looked a little disappointed. Breathing out a sigh, "C.C. and I have been working things out so we can try to be friends again… just friends."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Suzaku discouraged.

"Why! They look perfectly cute together." Milly whined pulling the strands of the blonde hair in her ponytail, grabbing a few attention from nearby customers.

"Milly, I said it's not a good idea because-"

"I tried to kiss her yesterday." Lelouch openly admitted tiredly. A small pink blush starting to dust his cheeks.

"Yay! I knew you two are meant to be together. Even though I am totally up for you dating Shirley, I'm definitely not against it if you decide to get back with your ex girlfriend."

Milly cheered happily, bantering more fantasy solutions with that uncontrollable and crazy imagination of hers. Suzaku smacked his palm to his face only to drag it down slowly, giving Lelouch a judgmental stare. "Why did you almost kiss her? Why are you getting involved with her in the first place? I'm not saying that I understand what you two went through, but I can only imagine that after what you two been through there has to be a gap wedged in between you two."

"I'm tired living in guilt Suzaku… I want to fix our relationship, but it seems that every time that I'm around her my old feelings for her come out. I know I let her down big time and I'm afraid that if and when we become friends, I'll only hurt and let her down even more." Lelouch briskly gulped down the last of his drink then set the glass down onto the counter making a soft clink sound. "You know how important she is to me so I want to make sure that I don't ever lose her again."

"If you really believe it then go for it. I just don't want to see her like that ever again Lelouch… you really screwed her over." Suzaku patted his friend on the back, a gentle smile crossing his lips. "Speaking of which, you should give me her number so I can invite her to my birthday party this weekend."

"Yeah, the party!" Milly snapped out of her fantasy world and butted herself in the men's conversation. "Are you still going Lelouch? It will be a lot of fun! I'm going so you know that it's going to be the best party ever."

"I'll try to make it… I'm not making any promises you two." Lelouch smiled when his two friends looked at each other with devious smiles, telling him that they'll force him to come if he refuses to come over. As the two started chatting up a storm that is when he realized that both Milly and Suzaku are his bestfriends. They've always been there for him and were never too quick to judge. In recent years where he felt like he's wandering down the wrong path, they've always been there to assure him that everything's okay and helped him find the way.

He definitely admires Milly's carefree and Suzaku's caring personalities.

Watching them a little longer, Lelouch was forced to pull away from his thoughts when his phone started to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Pulling the device out, he read the caller id where it had his mother's name. Excusing himself from the bar, he left to take the call in a more private place. Both Milly and Suzaku watched him leave until they were for certain that he was out of hearing range.

"Excuse me for being nosy, but how bad is it really for Lelouch and C.C. to be friends again without falling in love if they're still not already in love?" Milly curiously asked.

Suzaku took a sip of his drink, chuckling a little when he set down the glass. "Them being friends again is as bad as the stories you hear about opening Pandora's box. Those two were madly in love back in High School and I seriously doubt that someone can completely get over the intense feelings they shared easily."

"If that's true then I'm not going to miss the fireworks." She heartily giggled.

"Y'know, when they were dating his parents were so against their relationship. They constantly called C.C. a wench, bitch, an absent-minded girl, and many more hurtful things. But C.C. did her best to not let it get to her. I think the one thing that got to her the most was the fact that they always told her that she's nothing more than a High School fling." A deep scowl crossed Suzaku's features. "She loved Lelouch and hated that what they were telling her might be true, but you know what-" he looked over to Milly with a sad smile. "Ever since they broke up, I can't recall Lelouch ever being in a real relationship after. I know at a given point in time all he would have were one-night stands; but now that the phase is over, all the women he dates are nothing more than just flings. Funny how karma works isn't it? I know his parents despise his love life."

"His parents sounds like evil people- Wait? Aren't you engaged to one of Lelouch's sisters? Euphemia right?"

"Yup, we've been together for eight years now." A wide grin complimented his handsome features. "I went through my fair share of crap, but it's not really his parents together that is the problem. It's his mother, Marianne is quite a negative person. Though for whatever reason, C.C. was the only person to whom she lashed out the most at. For whatever logical reasoning she hated C.C.'s guts."

"Maybe she was jealous that her precious son Lelouch was giving his full attention to someone else. Do you think that's a possibility?" Milly laughed a little.

"Who knows, that could have been the problem." Suzaku chuckled, lifting his glass, clinking his with Milly's in a cheer.

"Hey, sorry to end this abruptly, but I gotta leave to help my mom move her new furniture around. I'll see you two later." Lelouch grabbed his belongings, waving his friends goodbye.

"Later." The two friends said in unison, watching him leave then turned to look at each other again.

"Twenty-dollars that he's going to fall in love with his ex by the time Spring comes around." Milly cockily bet setting the money down on the counter.

"First off, that's cheating because I'm quite positive that he's still in love with her."

"Alright, twenty-five dollars says that he's going to kiss and get together with her by the beginning of Spring."

Suzaku smirked, taking out his wallet to put his own twenty-five dollars onto the counter with his friend's. "I say that he's going to kiss her at my party and they'll get together at the end of Spring."

"Oh? You're certain that he's going to kiss her this weekend?" Milly cocked an eyebrow up. Her blood rushing in excitement since playing with people's love lives is an unusual hobby of hers.

"Maybe, I'm just saying that so I can look better when I win the entire bet." Suzaku chuckled and she did the same.

"Okay Kururugi, you have yourself a deal. Fifty dollars in the end." The two friends shook hands in agreement. They should be ashamed that they're betting on their friend's personal love life, but what other kind of entertainment would bring them much joy than watching Lelouch stumble over himself.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **AN:** _There was supposed to be a whole lot more going on in this chapter, but I thought it would fit better in the next chapter. XD I said this earlier, but it really does feel like it's been forever since I've last written for this story. I do feel extremely rusty, so sorry for the lack of 'quality'. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)_

P.S.S. Next update will be on 5/29/17

Thank you for the new favorites and followers! It really means a lot.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, it's quite encouraging! **Reader** , **reader** , **LelouchVermilion** , **Guest** , and **Guest**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	5. Small World

**AN:** _Hello and welcome back! Sorry for being a little late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

P.S. Sorry any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Small World**

* * *

"Oh, Lelouch... why don't you visit your mother anymore honey?" the tall raven-haired woman said in a whiny manner before extending her arms out desperately to pull her reluctant son in a tight embrace. "I always have to pester you for a small visit dear." She pulled away, kissing Lelouch on the cheeks then stepped to the side so he could enter inside the home. Marianne called her youngest son over so he could help her move some furniture around, but in actuality she just wanted to talk and see him again.

He's been very distant towards her and she doesn't understand why.

"Mom, you know I've been busy lately." Lelouch waltzed through his parents upkept and exquisite decorated home until he reached the living room. Making himself comfortable on the off-white couch, he waited patiently for his mother to join before continuing. "Elijah's birthday just came up, did you know?" He stole a glance at the elegant woman who wore nothing but a straining false smile he knows all to well by now.

"Really? I'll have to pay him a visit soon." She lied between her teeth, averting from his gaze momentarily.

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Lelouch tired to hold back any words that will come out as painful lashes towards his mother. It's so easy to see through her pathetic lies and even though he loves her a lot, he can't stand being around her when she's like this. When she becomes an unreasonable liar and snobby woman.

"Mom, not once in nine years have you visited my son."

"Lelouch, I'm busy all year-round… you know that sweetie." Marianne forced a smile on her lips then reached over to gently caress his cheek. "What a terrible tragedy you went though so early in life."

"Yeah I know." Lelouch nervously cleared his throat because what he's about to say will test how hot or cold the water is when it comes to the very subject he knows she hates talking about. The main reason why she doesn't bother visiting his son, why she refuses to acknowledge him as her grandson. "Y'know mom, I wasn't alone when I visited this year."

"Oh, really? Was it Euphemia? She visits him quite often right?" she questioned, standing from the couch abruptly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, water please." he watched her walk away then raised his voice a little when she entered the kitchen, "It actually wasn't Euphy. It was someone… really important." Lelouch grabbed the water from the woman's hands when she came back and gave his gratitude.

"Hmm, now who could that be?" Marianne's voice laced with playfulness as she bumped her son's shoulder. Secretly hoping that he's finally getting involved with someone. Someone who will make her and Charles proud. "Who was it?"

"C.C."

"Excuse me?"

"C.C. was there, she came to see him." The tension between them tenfold when Marianne's mood turned incredibly cold and distant, but it wasn't nearly enough to make him cower like it'd used to in the past. He has learned a heartbreaking lesson from it. For not being able to stand his ground. "C.C. and I have been seeing each other lately and I have to say… I've never been happier."

"Seriously?! Are you kidding me right now Lelouch?" the midnight-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "All of the sudden she wants to be a responsible mother and visit Elijah after all these years? Can you believe that woman?"

"Mom—"

"No, Lelouch it's a trap. That woman is a good-for-nothing snake. She's only trying to make you fall for her again and screw your life over just like she did before. Are you forgetting the troubles you went through senior year, especially when she purposely got pregnant? That girl had some nerve of leaving you after she _claimed_ so many times that she loved you."

"Mom that's—"

"She's a horrible woman. You better not be seeing her again... cut her out of your life while you—"

"Mom!" Lelouch raised his voice frighteningly and immediately she held her tongue. Taking a deep breath, he let out a sigh and calmly said,"I love you, but shut the hell up." Marianne's eyes widened and was quick to retort, but never did when Lelouch held up a hand to keep her silenced. "I'm sorry, but you're wrong about C.C. She's the most honest woman I have ever dated. She made me a better person and had me striving for more out of life. I'm so sick and tired of you bashing her when you don't even know the truth about her or even us."

"Lelouch—"

"Listen to me." Lelouch started sternly, upset that after all the crap and damage he went through she's still attacking C.C. like some spoiled child. "Don't you ever talk bad about her in front of me again. I don't know why you're mapping her out as a bad person when she's the best person in the world. I'm not sorry for breaking this to you, but I love her and I will never stop loving her. Enough is enough... all of that is in the past now."

Her son's amethyst eyes turned icy cold and calmly vicious. She's only seen this look from him once and it was after C.C. broke up with him. That moment all those years ago, he went off on her and Charles like a wild hurricane. Lelouch had never expressed such a hurtful or feral side of him before until that moment. That moment when he defended and protected his son and C.C. from their unforgiving words. Although back then she didn't think much of it.

They thought he was just speaking from a broken heart.

"Fine, but let me ask you this… Are you dating her again?"

"No, we're just friends." Lelouch looked to his hands sadly. His mind, soul, and body deeply yearns to be with the mischievous and cunning woman, but if being friends is as good as it gets then he'll take that and just live with his never-ending heartache. Just as long as she stays in his life and poke around his heart. Meeting his mother's violet hues again, he softly says, "Nine years apart made us perfect strangers."

"Oh, good because—" she caught herself before anything slipped. "Look sweetie, you know I want the best for you and in my opinion, putting it nicely, I just don't think she's good for you."

"Yeah I know, I've heard it a million times." scooting closer to the woman Lelouch gently held her hand in his. "Can you at least let it go?"

"I'll try Lelouch, but don't expect me to start liking her."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Well, I hope you got that off your chest because I really do need help moving some furniture around." She patted him on the shoulder and moved to a different part of the house where there's moving need to be done.

But Lelouch couldn't find the greatest will to move from his spot. What's the point of his life anymore? He's twenty-eight years old and he's content with his career choice, but the pressure from his parents to get married and have children is getting old. Seriously? They're not even royals, so why do they take much interest in his love life? That's irritating.

"Lelouch, are you coming or not?" Marianne shouted from the nether room and he groaned in annoyance.

Now he's feeling pissed off... yeah, how irritating.

 **#**

C.C. anxiously flattened down her dress and brush back her hair before turning to her redhead friend who lazily laid on her bed, reading a fashion magazine and trashed every outfit she thought looked ridiculous. As for the green-haired beauty, all afternoon long she's been trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for her date tonight. She really likes this guy, he makes her feel alive with his upbeat personality and cool-collected demeanor.

She certainly haven't felt this way… well since Lelouch.

"What about this one Kallen? You said not to flashy right?" She turned around in small circles, showcasing her blue long-sleeved dress that covered her chest and went down a little ways past her knees. "Does this one look better?"

"Uh yeah, if you're going on a luncheon with your grandparents. That's too conservative girl." Kallen teased.

"Well, what else am I supposed to wear? All the other dresses I chose you had a problem with." C.C. huffed in annoyance, joining her friend on the bed wearing a childlike pout on her face whilst crossing her arms. "Ugh! This shouldn't be so hard."

"C.C. you're thinking too much on it. Just wear that white dress you bought and never bothered wearing." C.C.'s brow lifted in confusion and Kallen let out a small giggle. "The sleeveless one… remember?"

"Ah, that right... but I already wore white when I went on a date with Lelouch."

"Oh? You and Lelouch went on a date?" her brow lifted in amusement. "Do tell more."

"Wait! It wasn't a date, we just went out to eat that's all." The beauty waved her hands frantically

"Hmmm, sounds like a date to me." Kallen laughed as she watched her friend's fair cheeks turned considerably red in crimson. "Did you and Lelouch kiss?"

"No! Of course not now leave it alone."

Watching C.C. enter her closet to grab the white dress they were talking about earlier before retreating to the bathroom, Kallen once more giggled in amusement. Switching over onto her back and staring at the ceiling, she realized that C.C. hadn't smiled like this is a really long time. Her dating life hasn't been the best since Lelouch, but this guy she's going out with that she heard so much about is doing one hell of a job of making her happy.

He's no Lelouch, but he just might come close to second.

Glancing over at the ultrasound along with the photo of a much younger Lelouch that rested on her bedside table, a concerning feeling tugged at her heartstrings. Nine years may have past, but is she really ready to move on from Lelouch? As clear as day she can remember the raging fire in C.C.'s eyes when she used to despised the man. But what about now? Is she really helping herself by dating this mystery guy?

"Well, what do you think?" The beauty exited the bathroom clad in the white dress along with a few golden necklaces to top it off.

"Very hot, I would date you."

"Thanks." C.C. moved about between her room and the bathroom to add any finishing touches to her hair and makeup before her date arrived. "It's a good thing I brought you here to help."

"Yeah-yeah, what are friends for." Kallen observed the woman until, "Umm... C.C.?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna blatantly ask, but do you still have feelings for Lelouch?"

"I-what makes you think that I do?"

"I'm just curious. Seems to me like you two have been hanging around lately."

C.C. studied herself in the nearby body mirror. The feelings she has for her ex runs deeper and more complicated inside her heart than she wishes it would. Ever since she came back home the man has found his way back in her thoughts. If she lies then does that mean she's betraying her heart?

"Kallen, I can't say for sure other than it's old love." a sad smile played along her pinked glossed lips. "Even if I were still in love with him... I seriously doubt he feels the same way."

 _Right?_

"C.C—"

Firm knocks rapped against her apartment's door and both women turned to each other shockingly. A brief silence passed between them and in the next moment, both of the beauties raced towards the door. Though Kallen had a great advantage, not because she's an athlete, but because she was barefooted while her friend ran in heels trying not to twist her ankles.

"He's here! I can't believe he's here!" Kallen cheered jumping up and down when she peeked through the peephole and caught sight of the undeniably handsome man who waited on the other side. And shouting in a whisper, "Hurry up C.C. He's holding flowers!"

"Okay, step aside." fixing her hair and patting down any wrinkles in her dress, C.C. released a nervous breath and opened the door with a shaky hand. "Hi Danny."

"Hi C.C., Uh... these are for you." he nervously handed over the bouquet of white roses to the gorgeous woman in front of him. "You look very stunning."

"Thank you, you look really nice yourself." C.C. brushed away a loose strand of hair behind her ear and lightly bit her lower lip. "These are beautiful."

"I hoped they would be." Danny cautiously stepped closer to her, gently lifting her chin to met her absolute beautiful golden eyes then lightly kissed her on the lips. They've kissed a few times before and he has to say for the short amount of time that he's got to know her, he is head over heels for this woman. "You are so beautiful C.C."

"Ahem! Third wheel is still hanging." The couple pulled away bashfully and Kallen grinned.

Shamefully clearing her throat, "Danny, I would like you to meet my best friend Kallen… Kallen this is Danny." After introducing she excused herself to put the flowers in a vase. Leaving her companions awkwardly alone.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." He charmingly smiled Kallen's heart unexpectedly skipped a beat.

"Same here, she talks about you a lot." A wide grin found it's way on her features when he firmly shook his hand. "And I guess I should be leaving." She said when C.C. came back. Swiftly gathering her things from the kitchen's counter and putting on her shoes, she walked out the apartment but not before giving the green-haired woman thumbs up in approval. "Have fun on your date!"

The couple watched her walk down the hallway. One in astonishment and the other in nonchalance.

"I like your friend, she seems really cool."

"Yeah, when she's not trying to embarrass me." C.C. stepped into the hallway with the handsome man and locked the apartment door behind her.

"I think she's just being a good sport." Danny held out his arm to the seemingly flustered woman. "Shall we go?"

C.C. happily obliged to his gesture and held onto his arm. Her snow-white cheeks dusting in a pretty pink and her heart almost skipping rapidly.

"We shall."

 **#**

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else? This does look a bit pricey." C.C. shrunk within herself looking at the fancy restaurant and it's diners that wore exquisite fine jewelry or clothing that most likely costed more than her monthly bills. "I don't—"

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" The man's bubbly mood diminished into the pits of concern and potential disappointment for putting her through something she doesn't like. "I thought that maybe you'd like to eat at a five star restaurant tonight."

"No, it's not that." the beauty reached across the white clothed table to hold his hands. "I don't want you to spend more money than you're comfortable with that's all."

"Don't worry about it. I honestly wouldn't have taken you here if it was going to overwhelm my budget."

"Wow, you seem pretty confident."

"Confidence is what got me here on a date with you." He lifted her hands to his lips gave feather kisses on the tips of her fingers.

"You're quite a charming man."

"Only sometimes. I'm just happy you're finally giving me a chance."

"Yeah, it's wasn't exactly my intention to keep you waiting." C.C. removed her hands from his when an image of Lelouch flashed through her memory. His smile never cease to bring overwhelming happiness in her heart, but—

"Was your relationship before that bad?" He smiled brightly and C.C. naturally followed suit falsely.

Even though he asked with the intention of easing into her background cautiously all the while trying to playfully coax her into speaking, it only pushed her away further from him. Although Lelouch is the reason why she's hesitant in letting people inside her heart.

All because of him.

"Let's just say that we had strong differences." A plastic smile plastered on her face and unbeknownst to him, it was completely strained and painfully false.

"Well whoever he is, he doesn't know that he just lost the most terrific woman in the world." Danny leaned across the table and unabashedly kisses her tenderly on the lips. Others who caught the sight might as well have looked at them distastefully by how hard some fixated their glares at them.

Not like she really cares.

Blushing slightly when she pulled away from the kiss, "You flatter me Danny."

"I'm just being honest."

A few minutes passed and they finally ordered their dinner. She tried to find something not so expensive, but her date insisted otherwise. Choosing a meal was quite difficult on her part. The meal names were in a different language and internally she felt abashed from how badly she tried to pronounce the name whilst butchering it even more. Though not long after they ordered their dinner came out hot and fresh. She'll admit the meal was good and having someone as energetic as Danny was good company, but while they talked through the night… She didn't feel like herself. It was like as if she were a doll at a tea-party.

Being with him didn't feel so natural like she thought it should.

Danny is an amazing guy and how they met is quite simple. A couple or so months ago, she had a hard time finding her way around the University. He happened to be there to lend a hand when she asked and from then on they became good companions. Every so often since that day they would have lunch together and soon they quickly became good friends. He's a very optimistic person, always keeps his head held high, extremely kind and caring, and he has high ambitions. His dark brown hair and strikingly hazel eyes were without a doubt beautiful.

It's like as if he were pulled out from a dream.

During one of their hangouts, one thing lead to another and they kissed. Since then they've kissed regularly as if they were a couple. Neither had a problem with it, but then out of nowhere he asked her on the date… which brings them where they are now.

On a dinner date at a five star restaurant, filling themselves with foods they'll never be able to eat again, and enjoying each others company. A great date it is… a great one to remember.

"C.C.?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like some wine?"

She glanced over to the waiter holding another most likely expensive wine she'll only get to taste once in her life if she just says yes.

"I don't know if I can hold down my alcohol tonight."

"Don't worry-" the dark-haired man grabbed her glass and held it towards the waiter so he can pour her a drink. "I'll take care of you if you lose control."

At the back of her mind a nagging feeling told her no, but her voice came out otherwise—

"Okay, just make sure I don't get too drunk."

"I'll try." He smiled and she did the same.

Simultaneously they clinked their glasses and swallowed down the rich contents from their fragile glass.

 **#**

Slamming the apartment door shut, the young couple continued to fumble backwards throughout her home, occasionally bumping into furniture and walls. Their lips stayed connected and never parted until the need for air burned their lungs in desperate need. For him his conscious mind is clear, but that couldn't be said the latter. She drank too much for her own good. Too much in fact as she desperately tried to drown out the image of the raven-haired man who broke her heart. She doesn't really know what's going on other than she might do something she'll regret later.

But honestly… who the hell cares.

When they clumsily bumped into another wall, the young man roughly pushed her against it, not caring if it had hurt her or not. He's too hot and bothered and long lost to even look past his burning lustful desire for her. His lips sloppily moved against hers before he prodded his tongue inside her mouth. C.C. let out a soft moan in surprise and when her hands tightly gripped and tangled themselves in his dark hair, he snaked his hands underneath her thighs, dangerously touching her backside before giving her a lift and her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips.

In quick strides he carried her into her bedroom and carefully dropped her. When he pulled away, his cheeks painted red from how unintentionally sexy she looked. A pink blush dusted her cheeks, her emerald hair a complete mess, white dress riding up her smooth legs, and by far she is the closest thing perfection can ever be in a person.

Kicking off his shoes he then crawled over her drunkenly limp body like a predator over it's prey. Each hands resting on the side of her head.

"C.C.?"

"Hmm?" She hummed lowly and brought her arms to wrap around his neck. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to do this… now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" her words came out slurred, matching her hazy focus. "Just kiss me already." C.C. tugged onto his dark hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Butterflies uncomfortably fluttered in her stomach and a wave of nausea quickly washed her senses, but nonetheless she continued.

His demanding lips traveled to her neck, he rested his body against hers and immediately his soft hands found it's place on her thighs, moving up slowly once more underneath her dress. Pulling away from her neck, the dark-haired man boldly wrapped her legs around him as he heatedly kissed her again. But when he broke the kiss to sit up and take of his shirt— a photograph held his attention.

"C.C." Danny's voice mildly shook as his hazel hues widened the more he put the pieces together.

"Yes?" She sat up also, kissing his neck while she touched his now naked chest.

"I didn't know have a kid."

Following his gaze to her bedside table, her heart sang to it's own broken lullaby when she stared at the photo. "I had a baby, but that was a long time ago."

C.C. looked down sadly with the softest smile gracing her lips and instantly he felt guilty for asking. She didn't have to say much for him to understand her implications. Maybe that is the reason why she's a closed off person, maybe that's the reason why she's hesitating to date him seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He quickly apologized and C.C. shook her head.

"No, it's fine." she softly kissed him. "I shouldn't have left it out. It's not something I really like for people to know or even talk about."

"I understand." In the midst of meeting her halfway for another kiss so their night can continue, his heart leapt at the sight at the overlooked photograph he oddly found amazing. Because it appears that his world is a lot smaller than he imagined. Taking the second picture into his hand, "Oh, I didn't know you knew Lelouch… he looks so young in here. Was he your friend or something back then?"

"More like a blast from my past. He and I dated in High School for three years and— Wait." C.C.'s eyes widened at the sheepish man who scratched the back of his head anxiously. "How do you know Lelouch?"

"Oops, well it appears that your blast from the past is my English Professor." Danny nervously laughed. "Heh, I don't even know how to feel right now. I was about to sleep with Professor Lamperouge's ex."

"Danny… he's not really your teacher is he? You're joking right?"

"Wish I was."

"Great..." She mumbled.

Reaching behind her for a pillow, C.C. gave her date one last smile and then—

"AH! LELOUCH!" C.C. screamed her entire lungs along with her soul into that defenseless pillow. "DAMMIT!" She continued to let out all her stress and frustration into the pillow a while longer before tossing it to the side and laying back down on the bed, leaving Danny confused by the randomness of her actions.

"Uh, C.C. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She truthfully told and closed her eyes with a smile while her heart's beating erratically in her chest as a new wave of butterflies had her feeling giddy inside. Only because in that moment she knew… she knew that no matter how hard she tries—

Lelouch will always find his way back into her life whether he knows it or not.

 _Why is it so hard to get over the one you love?_

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Did you like it? How many knew who Danny was before the ending? I know his first appearance was extremely brief in the previous chapter, so I don't blame anyone if you caught on a little late or didn't remember at all. XD Anyhow, I do hope you liked this chapter even if just a little. Thank you as always for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! :)_

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 7/2/17

Thank you for the new **favorites** and **followers**! You are all awesome.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **Guest** , **Guest** , **LLCC Reader** , **LLCC21** , **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **renielle** , and **YenCChan**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	6. Old Love and Secrets

**AN:** Welcome back! I know it was an extra long wait, but I really needed that small hiatus. Now that I'm back, here's a lovely update for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Happy Birthday to Guest! I hope you had an amazing birthday! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Old Love and Secrets**

* * *

"The Boss' been breathing down my neck for weeks, and it's really getting on my nerves. Seriously, I make one mistake and now he won't let it go."

"Ehh, I wouldn't say that he won't let it go— Thanks." Suzaku thanked the woman who handed him his cup of coffee, putting the change she returned in the tip jar on the counter then turned to his hopeless coworker. "The Boss' just making sure you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to watch me like an overprotective parent."

"That's what happens when you royally screw up." The brunette laughed, making his fellow friend feel more frustrated about his entire situation. And as the man continued to banter on their way out of the coffee shop, that was when Suzaku noticed an all too familiar shade of green hair that he hadn't seen in a really long time— making him feel almost melancholy. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I see an old friend of mine that I haven't spoken to in a long time." Suzaku said, nodding a head in the direction to the woman.

Searching in the direction Suzaku referred to, the man's face lit like Christmas when he spotted a beautiful woman with green hair sitting by herself at a table with piles of books surrounding her. "She's hot. Do you think you could hook us up?"

"Not likely. I doubt you're her type."

"Oh, I see." The man winked at the brunette, teasingly nudging him in the arm. "She's your _special friend_ when you get tired of your fiancee."

Blushing madly, Suzaku exasperated: "She's just an old friend and nothing more. I'll never cheat on my fiancee."

"Keep telling yourself that." The man chuckled, ruffling Suzaku's hair as he walked away. "You can't keep the good boy image for too long my friend. I'm sure there's some dirt on you." He waved goodbye and walked out the doors feeling accomplished.

"Why does he always do that to me?" Suzaku mumbled under his breath with a smile, and after a short moment of just standing there, he looked over to his friend's ex and swallowed hard. Over the hard beating of his pounding heart, he worked through his nerves and made his way over to C.C.'s table. When she didn't notice him, he cleared his throat and says, "You do know that if you keep frowning like that, you'll eventually get premature wrinkles."

Pulling away from her books, she looked at her visitor and smirked. "I didn't know you were a health specialist. Is it true?"

"Who knows, I'm not a specialist." They both laughed and whatever awkward tension that was briefly there disappeared in thin air as if it never existed. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, no problem." C.C. gave him a smile, moving her books on a different place of the table when he sat in the chair across from her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, closing her notes and took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I so happened to also be in this extravagant coffee shop when I saw a damsel in distress. And being the gentleman that I am, I knew I had to come and help."

"My hero, you saved me from studying." C.C. giggled and placed a hand over her heart whilst battering her eyelashes prettily. "But I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm everything but a damsel in distress remember?"

"Ah, all in a Witch's work. You had me fooled." Suzaku lowly chuckled then grabbed one of her books to see what she's working with. "Anatomy… are you in school to be a doctor?"

"A Nurse Practitioner." She answered.

"Oh wow! That's good money… Aren't you intimidated by the younger crowd for starting late?" He asked setting the book aside.

"You should already know that I'm not intimidated easily."

"That's true." Suzaku gave her a small smile before looking out the window.

After all the crap she went through with Lelouch's mother, of course she's as cold as ice and hard as steel. C.C. has always been the kind of person to do whatever she wants, whenever she's wants to her convenience. Everything that makes her who she is and unique is the reason why Lelouch fell for her so hard. He's never seen him look at another woman like he did with C.C.

Speaking of which—

"So C.C."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why, do you want to date me?" She quickly countered.

"Just curious about Lelouch's competition."As soon as those words fell past his lips, a pink blush dusted her cheeks and he knew he caught her in a trap. "Oh, you're blushing. What's his name?" He lightly teased and she fixated her gaze elsewhere trying to look calm.

"He's not exactly my boyfriend right now."

"And why not?" Suzaku challenged.

"Because things are complicated right now."

"How come?"

"Just because."

"C.C., I bet it's not even that serious. Maybe things won't be so complicated if you work it out together."

"That's easier said than done." C.C. tore a piece of napkin, balled it up, and threw it at her companion's face. "I do like him a lot, so maybe I am making it to hard on us." She confessed more to herself than to the man in front of her. But Suzaku kept his silence nonetheless.

Switching the subject, "So-uh, has Lelouch told you about my party this weekend?"

"He did, I'm just not sure don't if I'm going or not. I have a lot of homework and—"

"Stop right there." Suzaku picked up the piece she threw at him earlier and did the same to her. "Since when does the Witch rather do homework than party?"

"Since a second ago." She replied blandly.

"C'mon it will be fun I promise, and if being around Lelouch makes you uncomfortable then I'll uninvite him."

"You won't do that to your best friend."

"Yeah, you're right." He laughed freely, his outstanding positive energy reaching her as she continued to smile at him. "Whatever you decide, I hope you'll come by even if just for a second." Suzaku confessed not knowing how much his words were starting to rub her the wrong way. She knows he's just being honest and friendly like he usually was by nature, but somehow not even he can help her feel good for a moment without thinking about the past.

As the silence grew when he turned to his phone and she sat lost in thought, C.C. glanced out the window and admired how the clouds formed together and threatened the world with a possible rainfall. She likes the rain— it always helped her feel calm, especially in her darkest days. But now that she thinks back to the past she'd nearly forgotten, overshadowed by hatred towards Lelouch then… She realizes that it was also raining that day.

Glancing back at the brunette, she stared at his lips as it quirked into a smile, followed by a small chuckled as he continued to browse through funny pictures.

There never was true silence between them.

"Suzaku." C.C. called in a near whisper, meeting his emerald hues when he looked up. "Does Lelouch... know?" She asked; but when he asked about what, she choked back and continues. "Does he know about…" She trailed off hoping he could connect the dots himself.

"All those years ago?" She nodded and Suzaku looked down in complete shame. "No… I never told him. I never had it in me to say anything even after you left. I don't know why you asked, I doubt he would even talk to us if he knew." He looked up with a sad smile and says, "Marianne hasn't said anything, so I don't know if she-"

"I'm sure she knows." C.C. rolled her eyes. "That woman has it in for me."

"I'm so sorry." He said suddenly, reaching across the table and held her hands in his. "I know you said it's fine before, but I'm still guilty no matter how we look at it."

"I know." She whispered.

They held each other's gaze out of guilt uncomfortably until C.C. broke it and occupied herself with notes from class instead. Suzaku really wished she didn't bring up that shameful event because now all the memories he tried so hard to forget were flooding back like a Tsunami. Regret… disloyalty… guilt… he hates himself for stooping so low and bringing her with him. Just because they agreed to keep it to themselves doesn't mean it'll ever go away.

Someday, it will come back to get them.

 **#**

He never thought the day would come where the sound of typing could be so intimidating. To him, it feels as if everyone of his classmates knew what happened last night and were typing it in their essay to tell the Professor. Surely that's a ridiculous and far-fetched imagination, but how was he supposed to know that C.C. and his Professor dated? It's not like Professor Lamperouge was a open book to begin with, and she never really gave details about her previous love life.

But taking a step back, should dating her really be this big of a problem? Like c'mon… they dated in High School, that's long time ago, and whoever was the baby daddy then is no longer in the picture right? Most guys probably wouldn't care nor blink an eye to jump at the opportunity to date their Professor's ex. But for him, it feels almost taboo.

"Psst... Danny." Lexi called, pulling the conflicted man from his never-ending dilemma. "How far have you gotten?"

"Not far, I haven't made it past the introduction."

"What? Seriously? You're like Speedy Gonzales when it comes to essays… what's holding you?"

"Twenty minutes." Lelouch announced to the class then resumed working on the papers in front of him.

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Danny sheepishly admitted. "You know, nothing but distractions."

Leaning in close to his ear she whispered, "Are you having girl problems?"

"Something like that."

"Ohh, enlighten me." Lexi brushed back her long dark hair, leaning in closer to the anxious man.

Briefly staring down at her exposed cleavage— one of her many revealing outfits she purposely wears just for their Professor, he quickly met her captivating eyes. "I-uh… we can talk about it later. I really have to finish this." He swallowed hard, trying to keep his mind from running rampant.

"Fine by me." She gave him a wink then turned back to her computer to finish her assigned essay.

Staring at her a little longer, he looked at the hard-working man in the front of the classroom and decided then and there he was going to tell his Professor about C.C. Or at least ask to see just how serious they were back in High School. If what C.C. said about him being _'a blast from the past'_ is true, then there shouldn't be any problems talking right?

Wrong.

After those twenty minutes were up and the rest of the class had left, Danny took his paper off the printer and handed it to the older man, but when his intended words formed and were about to come out as a question— he couldn't say anything. Nothing came out, not even a small peep as he awkwardly stood in front of the raven-haired man's desk with a stoic expression washed all over his features.

Professor Lamperouge is easy to talk to, so why is asking him about her extremely hard?

"Uhh… Danny?" Lelouch called, his brows furrowing in confusion at how strange his student is being for just standing there. "Is there something on your mind? Something I can help you with?"

Snapping back he quickly answers, "Y-Yes! There's something I have to ask you."

"Okay?" Lelouch abandoned his papers and sat back in his seat, giving his full attention to the student. "What's up?"

"Do you…" His words clumped, heart thundering in his ears, and skin flushing unbearably warm. He can't do this. He absolutely cannot. "You know what, it's nothing. I'm just overthinking things." Danny fumbled over his words, nervously scratching the back of his head and awkwardly laughed to ease his tension.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Professor Lamperouge!" Quickly tossing his backpack over his shoulder and fixing his clothes, he says, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then like the wind, he hastily exited the room— nearly tripping over his hurried steps on the way out and all Lelouch did was stare at him oddly. Left in the dust of confusion.

"He must not be feeling well." He concluded then tuned back to the papers and continued working.

 **#**

A few days later, the weekend arrived and it was the day of Suzaku's birthday party. Like any other party, guests arrived and started off slow, but when the more lively people came, that was when the true party began. Though for Lelouch, there was nothing worth really being excited over since it felt like an ordinary house party. People drinking, casual conversations, loud conversations, and others playing different games.

Not to say that he's in a sour mood, it's nice to see all the familiar faces from High School again. But if he were asked on what could make his night better, he would say that he'd like to see the Pizza Witch.

"I think our reunion is long overdue, don't you think?"

Turning around to the sound of a woman's voice, an honest smile played along Lelouch's lips when he saw who it was. "Kallen." he moved in and gave the red-haired woman a small hug. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, nothing new. What about you? I heard you're a College Educator."

"I am. I teach English and that alone keeps me busy most days."

"Haha, I bet you're in La La Land… you've always been a workaholic." Kallen joked and they both laughed in agreement, Lelouch shrugging his shoulders saying he can't help it. "Do you remember our English teacher Sophomore year?"

"Yes! That woman was terrible. I hated how we had her right before lunch and she would always purposely eat in front of us."

"Right! Oh, or whenever she would teach us outside to 'enjoy nature' and we would be sweating and crisping in the sun while she sat in the shade!" Kallen balled her fists and shook it in the air out of anger at the not so fond memories. "Man, that woman pissed me off all the time."

"Haha, I feel bad for the victims she has now." Lelouch commented.

"Yeah, she's probably meaner too." Kallen added, then says, "But you know, the strange this is that even though she practically hated the entire world and tired to fail all of us. She had a soft spot for C.C. I never understood why though."

"Probably because they branched off the same wicked tree." Lelouch chuckled and so did Kallen. Even though their English teacher was hard and sometimes even ridiculous at times, out of all his High School teachers she ended up being the best. He had the best and worst moments in her class, but he wouldn't trade it for any other experience. "So, do you know if C.C.'s coming or not?"

"She said she was coming, but who knows. She's probably hanging out with her boy toy tonight."

"Boy toy?"

"Yeah, her future boyfriend. He's really cool and very handsome. Probably the best-looking guy she has ever dated." Kallen watched Lelouch's face turn into a frown and had to force herself from giggling. "He's young too, has money, all she ever does is talk about him and I don't blame her. He's the perfect catch."

"I didn't ask for a background check Kallen." The raven-haired man's brows furrowed deeper when a sense of jealousy started to rise in him. "I just wanted to know if she was coming."

"Ah, but you were gonna ask about him sometime tonight." Kallen placed a hand on the tall man's shoulder, smiling at him in complete amusement. "No need to get jealous Lelouch, it doesn't look good on you."

"Who said I was jealous?" he swiftly removed her hand off his shoulder and said: "There's no reason for me to get jealous."

"Mmhmm, well if it makes you feel better..." gently coaxing his head towards the nether side of the room where the one and only C.C. walked around greeting nearby party goers, she leaned to reach Lelouch's ear and whispered: "I think you're still her favorite lover."

All at once, electric shock waves rushed through his entire body and by the time he processed her words and turned to ask what she meant, she was already gone. Like the Assistant in the Magician's box… she vanished.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?"

Feeling his skin crawl, Lelouch hastily turned around and met a pair of golden hues. "C.C.!"

"Present." She answered raising her hand. "So where's the birthday boy? I didn't come out all the way here to not see him."

"I'm not sure. He's all over the place right now." He answered, scanning the area to catch sight of the brunette. "He'll show up eventually." Lelouch commented more calmly, but when nothing more was said panic quickly took over. Especially when she gave him a thin smile and started to look around the room that filled with many heated bodies. She didn't leave his side but is he already boring her? "Do you want something to drink? Milly practically brought the entire bar with her if you want—"

"I don't like drinking at parties." C.C. answered quickly when memories of her wrapping her arms around a heated and very much sweaty body resurfaced along with the strong yet delightful smell of a new car. "I don't have much of a tolerance for alcohol anyways and I'm driving, so I'll just stay away from that."

"Okay… Umm I believe he has soft drinks, and if you're lucky enough he just might have some juice pouches." Lelouch joked, chuckling when she lightly him on the arm.

"You're not funny." C.C. complained whilst a small blush proudly appeared.

"Oh! Why isn't it my good friend Lelouch and his very attractive ex-girlfriend!" Milly shouted over the loud music, pushing past people here and there as she swayed towards them. "Ah! Don't I have the perfect timing in the world." Throwing an arm around the ex's shoulders, she pulled them closer and said: "It appears that we have run out of snacks and I need the two of you to buy some more. Don't worry about the payments, whatever you spend I'll pay you back."

"No, why can't you do it yourself?" Lelouch removed the blonde's arm from him.

"Ha! You're not gonna send a drunk girl to the store now are you?"

"Well get someone else! I'm not going."

"But Lelouch! You have to go! I trust you to do the right thing." Milly continued to whine like a small child, but Lelouch still didn't budge until—

"I'll go." C.C. answered.

"Wha… you're such a doll." Kissing the green-haired woman on the cheeks, Milly snuggled against the pretty woman while keeping her eyes glued on Lelouch's amethyst. "I like her."

Lelouch rolled his eyes out of annoyance, "Good for you."

"She's amazing! Lelouch, you're not gonna let her go to the store all by herself are you?" Without a doubt Lelouch knows Milly can be a Queen at acting, especially with the way her full lips formed into a pout and eyes widened cutely in sadness. "We can't have C.C. be harassed by big bad people now don't we?"

"Milly—"

"Good! I'm glad you agreed." Pulling away from C.C. fast, she grabbed Lelouch and pushed him towards his ex happily. "Don't buy anything super fancy. Just some chips, cupcakes, anything edible. Euphemia is handling the food so hop to it." Milly informed, clapping her hands as their wrap up and pushed them out the front together despite Lelouch's many complaints. "And don't come back until you buy something good!" She yelled, smiling as she watched the two get inside his car.

"Impressive, but they're still not going to do anything." Suzaku said from behind the woman, chuckling over shoulder as he too watched Lelouch drive away. "Do you honestly believe they bought that you're drunk."

"Suzaku, I'm drunk off of drama. This is what I live for." She replied with a smirk, turning to face him then took the red cup he held in his hands and drank the rest of the contents. "As long as phase one is in action, I could care less if they bought my lie."

"That may be true, but you won't know if they kissed. They're not exactly a kiss-and-tell kind of people."

"I'm sure I can dig it out of them."

"Sure, you just might. But they're not here, so that part of your bet will be invalid. You said they'll kiss at my party and the store isn't my party."

Snapping her fingers at the realization, "Damn, why didn't I think of that?" She said to herself, listening to Suzaku snicker before he disappeared in crowd. "Well, at least those two are together."

 **#**

"It's not like they're little children. I'm sure they'll be fine with these snacks." C.C. said, helping Lelouch take out a few groceries bags and tossing it in the backseat. "I think you care about what people think too much."

"Not true, I just..." Lelouch trailed off then glanced at the short woman next to him with a frown. She might be right to some degree, but there's no point in explaining himself anyways. She's not going to listen. "Nevermind. I'm ready to go back." He quickly added as he put away the last of the bags of snacks and shut the door.

Standing by, C.C. watched him make his way to the driver's side and get inside without another word. Obviously somewhere between their little shopping spree and now, she must've unknowingly hit a nerve or something.

Clearly something's on his mind that's bothering him, and it's her job to cheer him up.

Getting inside the car, she called his name and held his attention with a small smile. "How about we go somewhere first before going back?"

"No." He turned down without hesitation.

"Stop being like that. It's like anybody is missing us."

"I said no."

"Lelouch—"

"No C.C. and that's final. I want to go back and drop off these snacks."

"And then what? Stand in the corner the rest of the night watching all your friends party away? Sure, that sounds like an outstanding plan." She mocked sarcastically, purposely digging herself under his skin to hopefully change this man's mind. And when he kept his silence, she knew she had him. "They can wait on dumb chips— it's not the end of the world if they don't get them now. We're out, let's make the most of this silly trip your friend had us go on."

Keeping their gazes locked, he saw determination fill her eyes and understood that he won't win this standoff. "C.C. I don't…" Lelouch mumbled, dragging a hand down his face slowly, releasing a low groan. "Fine but not for long okay?"

"See? Now was that hard?" She smirked, tapping his cheeks a couple of times irritability. "Maybe if you stopped resisting me, then maybe—"

"Quit stalling." He said seriously trying to hold back a threatening smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's eat."

The smile that threatened to show quirked on his lips and to her he never looked more attractive. She always loved it when he smiled. She always believed he should do it more often, there's not a reason in the world for him to always wear a frown. Though just because she's like that from time to time doesn't mean he has to.

He's too kind to be upset all the time.

After debating over their few options, Lelouch and C.C. somewhat mutually decided that they'll settle for pizza. The greasy food is never a first option of his, but watching C.C. almost whine and beg to get the delicious food made it too hard to resist. It's like she knows all the right cards to play to make him give into her.

Who is he kidding? Of course she knows. They were once passionate lovers.

Too bad they lost each other along the way.

Once they got their slices, they sat outside at one of the smaller tables at the pizzeria and enjoyed the nighttime scenery. They were watching people pass by and tried to play a game of 'I Spy', but didn't work out. Yet despite their failed attempts, they never felt more happier playing a game that didn't go well than a one that did. Lelouch's laughter and smile were beautifully genuine, and C.C.'s heart erratically pounded with every smile he sent her way.

If they'd made up sooner, then the nine years wouldn't have been a waste.

"Hmm!" C.C. moaned, licking her fingers clean from the leftover cheese and grease. "You sure know how to please a woman." she said lewdly, making the midnight-haired man blush profusely.

Lelouch cleared his throat,"Well uh… okay." She giggled at his fumbling words and he cursed himself for acting like a teenage boy on a first date. "So how are you and that guy?" When she tilted her head, he continued to clear what he'd meant. "That guy I mistook as your boyfriend. Kallen mentioned him earlier…"

"Oh, we're fine." She quickly answered. "If you want to know if we're dating the answer is no. He and I are in a weird place right now."

"How come? Don't you like him a lot or something?" Asking about her feelings for another guy was as hard as swallowing back vomit, and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I do like him a lot. He's very sweet, funny and treats me nicely, but…"

"But?"

She searched through the pool of violets and saw curiosity inside. She's probably making this a bigger deal than it should be— nothing in her life is as complicated or as hurtful than her true lingering feelings for Lelouch. That's her personal reason for not wanting to start a serious relationship with Danny.

But eventually… she'll have to move on from Lelouch. No matter how much her heart desires to be with him again.

"Not talking about my personal reasons. He's hesitant to date me because of you."

Suddenly taken aback, "Me? I never met the guy. Did you tell him about us or something? He does know that there's nothing going on between us right?" As much as those words held very little truth, it brought a sharp pang to his chest.

"More or less, but trust me… you two met before, and it's because he likes you a lot he's not sure about us either."

"Clearly I'm missing something." Lelouch's brows lifted in confusion as he leaned closer to C.C. "Stop beating around the bush okay? Because it sounds to me like you're seeing a guy who has crush on me."

Doing as he said, she swallowed what nervousness consumed her and faced her former lover. "He likes you because you're his favorite Professor."

Lelouch's eyes widened and mouth gaped slightly open. "A student of mine? Who… who is he?"

"Danny."

"Danny?" C.C. nodded her head in conformation and all he could do was laugh. "Seriously? You're seeing one of my students?"

"In my defense, I didn't know he was your student until he said something about it."

"Well that explains a lot." He chuckled.

"Explains what?"

"The other day after class he wanted to ask me something but he didn't. And he's been acting strange and quiet this whole week, not being his usual lively self."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Lelouch gave a smile then looked to the night-sky as the shroud of awkwardness overcame them. His heart ached terribly because he knows he'll never compete with a guy like Danny. If she's happy with him then who is he to deny her that? "C.C.," he reached across the small table and held her small hands. "I think you're holding yourself back from true happiness." He said then swiftly moved his chair much closer to hers. "Danny is a good guy… an honest man, and if he truly makes you happy… then I don't see a reason why you shouldn't date."

"Lelouch—"

"Give him a chance, give yourself a chance to find love again." Lelouch carefully brushed back her hair behind the ear affectionately, gazing deep in her eyes he cupped her cheek and brought her closer to him. "You deserve much more than what I had given you." C.C. desperately pulled a hand away from his and cupped his cheek in return. "I had my chance to make you happy and now it's someones elses." Passing her an honest smile, he removed her hand and held it tightly in his. "Don't worry about what I think, it's your life."

"That's it?" C.C. hurtfully said, not sure what she should be feeling right now. "You're just gonna say that and move on? Lelouch… are you not going to try and change my mind about him?"

"And say what C.C.? You want me to stop you? Do you want me to tell you that I'm still in love with you and hope that you feel the same way?" Lelouch challenged. Wishing he didn't let the cat out of the bag so soon, but it's all depends if she believes those words.

"Are you still in love with me?" She asked timidly, heart racing at the speed of light, and biting her lower lip. "Lelouch?"

"Hypothetically, what would you do if I said yes?" Lelouch asked seriously, holding her hands tighter in his. "Are you really willing to break a man's heart just to go back to the one who broke yours?" C.C.'s eyes widened, and all words escaped. When silence stayed a little longer, her answer absent, Lelouch sighed in defeat. Leaning in, he softly kissed her on forehead, lingering a moment longer than he should have. "Forget I said that. Let's go back."

The raven-haired man pulled away fast, tossing their trash in a nearby trashcan and headed towards the car alone. C.C. watched his back and wonders, why does he beat himself up so much? He helps others find their happiness, yet he ignores his very own.

"Hypothetically… I would break a heart to be with you."

 **#**

Once Lelouch and C.C. returned with the snacks, Milly hovered over them and asked what had happened since they took so long to come back. Of course Lelouch was quick to answer saying that nothing happened and she should stop letting her imagination run wild. In a way it's true, but also far from it. They hadn't spoken since then, the car ride was silent and awkward, and neither had never wanted to escape a place so bad before.

After a couple more hours of partying and avoiding one another, the next time they spoke was to say their goodbyes. They didn't touch even if they both yearned for the contact. Ending their night together with thin-broken smiles and unheard desires. Lelouch watched her leave with Kallen and right then and there he declared himself a hopeless man.

"Seriously, why are you sulking?" Suzaku asked, coming from behind Lelouch and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?"

"I already did."

"Then why are you looking like that?"

"Because I can." Lelouch huffed in annoyance, shrugging his friend off then sat on a nearby couch. "Can I spend the night here?"

"Sure, had too much to drink?" Suzaku joked, taking a seat next to his slumped friend.

"Just a little… You know what, I just realized that you don't drink as much anymore. You used to be an uncontrollable party animal." Lelouch chuckled, recalling the many parties Suzaku lost his mind under the influence of heavy alcohol.

"Yeah, I try not to overdo it anymore." The brunette laughed, tossing a pillow at his friend who then used it as his pillow when he rested his head on the couch's arm. "Things happen when you're drunk… things you regret doing." Suzaku said to himself feeling that familiar indignity overcome him. A nine year old decision he made that turned into a secret will forever haunt him in darkness.

And as his best friend sleeps soundlessly next to him, he's forced to look at him and recall the memory he wishes he was too drunk then to remember. To forget about how the smooth expanse of her naked back felt in his greedy hands or the taste of her lips and how fluidly they moved against his.

What a terrible person he is.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! :)

P.S.S. Next Update will be on 7/23/17

Thank you for the new favorites and followers! You are all awesome!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **LLCC Reader** , **Guest** , **witch's warlock** , **Guest** , and **TheyCallMeBeanz**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	7. With You

**AN:** Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, I had technical difficulties with this site and editing took me A LOT longer than I wished. Let me just say I did my _very_ best to keep this chapter in its rating.;) It's a bit longer than I thought, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: With You**

* * *

It's been a month since Suzaku's party, the very party that brought back floods of unwanted memories and where Lelouch wished her happiness, encouraging her to move forward with Danny as if he really felt okay with it. Well, she saw right though his facade. She knows Lelouch like the back of her hand and what he told her didn't match the vibe he sent her. The ridiculous hypothetical question he asked that night drove her to the brink of insanity. His words repeated in her mind like a broken record and left her wondering- 'Was he still in love with her?' The question dawned on her for two agonizing weeks until finally... she made a decision.

"So what do you think? Should I tell him yes or just blow him off?"

C.C. glanced at Kallen from the inventory list. "You're asking the wrong person for relationship advice. I can't help you."

Rolling her eyes, Kallen stepped towards the front counter that C.C. sat behind practically ignoring her. "You're good at giving advice." She promoted. "But you suck at following it yourself."

"Geez, thanks." C.C. mumbled, her tone laced with sarcasm. "Happy to know."

"Anyways," Kallen went behind the counter throwing an arm over the cold woman's shoulders. "What's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

C.C. groaned in annoyance, "Just go on a date with him, now leave me alone." she swatted her friend away.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kallen went back to the front. "How are things between you and Danny? Ever since you two ended things, you don't say much about him anymore."

Ding-Ding, that's the decision she made two weeks after the party. C.C. really did like him and had found great happiness with him; but she couldn't find it in her to have a serious relationship with him, not when her feelings for Lelouch are all over the place. Things had to end with him, she wasn't going to toy with his feelings like a rag doll or keep dancing around him in circles hoping to find a way out. At least their _breakup_ wasn't bad, just a little awkward. "We're still good friends." She started, "He's a nice guy and I didn't want to throw away our friendship just because our little _fling_ ended."

"But you burned bridges and cut off all ties with Lelouch." Kallen stated, provoking a wistful look from C.C. "Wasn't he a nice guy?"

"That's different." C.C. looked down at the inventory sheet again. "I was young and didn't understand. Believe me... I would take it back if I could." She trailed off in a whisper thinking about the heart-rending look he wore when they broke up.

Kallen opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a ring from the bell above the entrance sounded. "Hi welcome to Friendly… Oh." Kallen grinned, glancing over to C.C. then facing back to the man who entered. "Hi Danny, we were just talking about you."

"Should I be worried?" He chuckled.

"No, not at all. So what brings you here?"

Lifting the clear bag in his hand, "I have a special delivery for Miss C.C." he said with a charming smile then went to set the food on the counter. "Here's that early lunch you ordered." C.C. mumbled a 'thank you' and paid him back the money. "So how are you? Have you two been busy?"

"It's a slow day today." C.C. answered. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"One of those days, huh?" Danny clicked his tongue and shook his head in false disbelief. "Well while I'm here," he ran a hand through his dark-brown hair coolly, "Is there any way I can help entertain you?" He winked and an instant smile plastered onto C.C.'s lips. Adorable fits of giggles fell past her lips, making his heart flutter at the sound. He always liked making her smile and laugh, she hasn't been doing it much lately so seeing it now makes him feel good- like after accomplishing a long-term goal.

"Danny, you're ridiculous." C.C. said.

"Only for you, my dear." He flirtatiously joked.

"Ugh! Third-wheel here." Kallen huffed at the disgusting display of mushy romance. "Get a room!"

"We're just playing around."

"Mmhmm." Kallen crossed her arms and C.C. just stared at in her amusement whilst Danny sheepishly scratched his head. "You know what, I've always been curious about something with you two."

"What?" The duo asked in unison.

"What's up with that picture of you two kissing? The one C.C.'s has proudly displaying in her living room." Kallen looked at the duo. "Seems to me like you two were doing a little more than just kissing in that photo."

"No, no, no, no!" Danny quickly said, waving his hands frantically. "It's nothing like that. She was covered and we just kissed, nothing more." He reassured, although Kallen's brow lifted questionably, silently asking him to elaborate. "You see, I was taking this art class and we had to do a major project on the subject we pulled from this hat. My topic was the beauty of life. I had different picture collages over things like nature, family, friends, and so on."

"Well that picture had nothing to do with nature, family, or friends." Kallen jokingly teased and his cheeks flushed.

"The photo I took with C.C. represented the beauty of love." He nervously laughed. "After I got a grade, I gave her the photo because it was a good picture and she agreed." Despite still being friends after ending their brief romance about two weeks ago, he still finds it hard to act normal or even talk about their time together as a 'couple', mainly because he still has feelings for her. He's nowhere near bitter that things ended, but every once in a while he does find himself wondering _'what if_ '. "I think C.C. looks absolutely beautiful in it."

Trying to hold back a laughter, C.C. peered over the unknowing Danny's shoulder and watched Kallen bend over, holding her stomach as she discreetly pretended to barf. "Y'know for someone who's into photography, I'm surprised you missed the artistic expression in the photo." Danny followed C.C.'s sight and a laughter escaped her, amazed at how fast Kallen ceased her barfing gag without getting caught by the lovesick Danny.

"What can I say? I must've left my artistic mind at home."

Once the subject changed, Kallen and Danny continued yapping away while C.C. sat back enjoying their conversation eating her lunch. But after a while, she idly poked around the greens of her salad, getting lost in a daze until finally, the conversation she listened to gradually became white noise... dangerously leading her mind to raven-haired man and his false smile. _"...do you want me to tell you 'I'm still in love with you' and hope that you feel the same way?"_ C.C. frowned, letting his words play in her head. _"Hypothetically, what would you do if I said yes?"_

"Lelouch, you idiot." C.C. mumbled, stabbing the tomato in her salad violently. "I hate tomatoes." Staring at the icky food a little longer, losing her appetite, she snapped back to reality at the ring of the store's bell and the sound of young children coming in laughing. Their hurried footsteps that dashed across the wooden floor reminded her of the first time Lelouch felt the baby move. The look on his face was priceless… she'd never seen him so happy before.

"Welcome to Friendly Portraits." Kallen announced almost anxiously.

Wondering who had the confident Kallen sounding unsure of herself, C.C. looked from her salad and froze. Her blood ran icy cold and eyes widened in shock... or was it fear? She could barely heard Danny's muffled voice over the hard echoing thumps of her heart. Out of all the picture places... why did she have to come here? The walking nightmare in flesh, here speaking to Kallen with a smile on her face.

Nine years hasn't aged her cruelly liked she'd hope, but without a doubt... they still have some bad blood.

"Just pay over the counter, I'll start taking photos of the kids." Approaching the counter awkwardly beside Marianne, "Mrs. Lamperouge is getting the family package #8." She handed C.C. the papers and passed her a worried look. "Just put it in the basket after- I'll pick it up once I'm done." Kallen looked at the pale C.C. then to the clueless, jolly Danny who had no idea what kind blizzard just strolled in. "Alright kids! Follow me to the back." The kids cheered following her happily.

"Hello, C.C." Marianne greeted handing her a credit card, trying to be nice like Lelouch asked her to. "I heard from my son you were back in town." She watched the younger woman type in a few things and filled in the forms Kallen gave her prior. "He told me that you two have been hanging out a lot recently."

"Pin Number please." She handed Marianne back her card and set the forms in the basket. "I think 'a lot' is far fetched, but yes- Lelouch and I have seen each other a few times."

"Lelouch?" Danny suddenly said and both women looked at him, totally forgotten he was there. "Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Uh, Danny this is Mrs. Lamperouge. " C.C. introduced. "She's Lelouch's mother."

Turning to the older woman with a happy grin, he held out a hand for her to take and shook firmly. "Hi I'm Danny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Danny."

"I've heard great stories about you from Professor Lamperouge. He's not exactly an open book, so it's nice to hear funny stories of his from childhood. From what I can tell, you had a great influence on him growing up."

"Oh, really?" Marianne's spirit lifted, smiling prettily at the handsome young man. "Are you a colleague of his?"

"A student." He quickly corrected. "Professor Lamperouge is the best teacher I ever had."

"How nice… It's good to hear at least somebody _appreciates_ my son." She said purposely raising her voice while glaring at C.C. "I'm so proud of him, Lelouch worked really hard to be a great Professor." C.C.'s faced scrunched distastefully at the excessive kiss up, then averted her attention at the young boy and girl who ran around while Kallen busied herself setting up a background. This is the first time she's seen Lelouch's niece and nephew in person, he showed her photos of them when they were a little younger. But for whatever reason he rarely talks about them.

"So, are those two your grandchildren?" Danny asked unabashedly.

"Yes, they're the _only_ grandchildren I have. Those little rascals are my oldest daughter's kids. She lives far, so I don't get to seem them as often." She stared at C.C. who appeared nonchalant, but knows she's in a state of turmoil. That much she's certain. After getting an earful from Lelouch all those years ago, Marianne understood that the way she treated C.C. not moments after she lost a baby, was in fact cruel. She admits she was wrong to her and maybe one day swallow her pride and apologize to C.C. because as a mother herself... she can't imagine what it's like losing a baby or relate to the pain C.C. went though after losing her very first baby. But she will never forgive her for breaking her son's heart and walking away like she's the victim and he's the monster.

"Okay, well I better get going... don't wanna be late for work." Danny grabbed his things and headed out the front door waving goodbye.

As soon as the women were left alone, the tension tenfold almost immediately.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh, just like that guy you were with in the car?" C.C.'s eyes widened and fists clenched in rising anger. "What's that look for? You didn't think I'd forget did you?" Marianne looked down at C.C., the woman who neglected her son's love and cheated on him. She might have not seen the guy's face, but she'll never forget the look on C.C.'s when she saw her in the act. "Lelouch wants me to let things go, but how can I let go something he doesn't even know about? I don't understand what it is about you that has him dropping to his knees for you; but I refuse to let him believe that lie any longer, that Elijah is his son."

"Elijah is his son!" C.C. snapped.

"Are you sure? Because it's funny how one month after catching you with someone else, both you and Lelouch are in our living announcing your pregnancy." Marianne's jaw clenched at the gut-wrenching memory. She wanted to tell her precious son that C.C.'s not a loyal girlfriend and was carrying someone else's baby, but she knew he wouldn't want to hear it. After all, he was always on her side. Falling madly in love with the delinquent teen he was assigned to as a tutor. C.C. never deserved his love... never, and it breaks her heart to know he's still in love with her.

"Marianne," C.C. called, taking a deep breath trying not to reach across the counter and smack the woman senseless for false accusations. "They say there are three sides to a story, and unless you know every part... I suggest you bite your tongue and back off." C.C. sent the older woman harsh icy glares. "Your arrogance keeps you from understanding and knowing the truth, but I guess that's a good thing because I don't need you interfering with my life."

Slightly taken aback, Marianne cleared her throat and added some distance between her and the angry woman. "The truth will come out, don't pretend like it never happened. Someone has to start the fire and whether it's you or me, Lelouch is going to find out. It's only a matter of who's side he'll pick once your dirty little secret and disgusting lie are exposed." Marianne picked up her things and walked away without a second look, leaving a bitter taste in C.C.'s mouth. Out of all the harsh words they exchanged throughout the years, for the first time... Marianne was finally right about something.

 **#**

Dropping his head onto the desk releasing a loud groan, Lelouch tugged his necktie loose trying to find the release to breathe. "I hate my life…" He mumbled then looked over to the mountain of stacked essays. "Yeah, I really hate my life."

"I thought you loved being a Professor." Her unmistakable silver voice cut through the silence and immediately Lelouch raised his head to see C.C. standing in the doorway. "Why are you groveling, what happened to the fun Lelouch I used to know?"

"He died somewhere between 5th and 6th period." Lelouch chuckled and so did C.C. "What you doing here? It's almost 8PM."

Waltzing inside slowly, she scanned the empty classroom before finding a place at a vacant desk. "I was told you had night classes, so I decided to stop by to see you after."

"Hmm, well now you see me."

"Yes I do." C.C. smiled and so did Lelouch. "Your mother came by my job earlier this afternoon."

"Really?" Lelouch began putting his things up and straighten his desk for the night. "Neither of you got arrested, did you?" He lightly joked knowing full well from having had front row seats to witness the damage his mother and C.C. can do to each other.

"Words were exchanged, nothing you haven't heard before." She nearly lied, keeping out the whole Suzaku situation out. "Though it was a lot more tame than usual, probably the nicest disagreement we've ever had."

Lelouch's loud groan filled the empty classroom, "I told her to be nice." He looked at C.C. feeling hopeless. He may never understand the power that drives the two women he cares about to got at it like cats and dogs. "Did my mother at least try?"

"Yeah, for five minutes." C.C. rolled her eyes still lingering onto that bit of anger from earlier. "But it's not I tried all that much either, you know how I can be." She gave Lelouch a wink and smirk and he shook his head, not finding her humor funny.

"So have you come here to tell me how horrible my mother is, and how she needs to get a life?"

"No, I want to forget about her." Lelouch's face contorted into a frown. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and..." C.C. trailed off keeping her eyes glued to his. They haven't really seen each other since Suzaku's party. Every once in awhile they'll text each other silly things, but sometimes those silly things turn into subjects they shouldn't be talking about as 'friends'. By all means… there's nothing normal about them anymore. Some things are still hazy and gray in some areas of their attempt at friendship without old feelings attached. "By any chance, do you remember that hilltop by the lake we used to go to? The one you brought me to all the time?"

"Yes?" He answered and watched her step in front of his desk with a small smile. "What about it?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Heh, this late at night?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Just tell me where it's at and I'll drive there myself."

Lifting an ebony brow, "C.C, we've been there dozens of times. How can you not remember where it's at?" Lelouch questioned, standing from his seat pushing it in.

"I just enjoy the ride." She answered him simply, presenting a Cheshire smile when the corners of his lips tugged into a cocky grin. "So are you coming with me or not?"

"You're a hopeless woman." He said walking by her, holding out an arm for her to take in which she did gladly. "We have to stop by my place first, is that okay?" She nodded her head vigorously and he chuckled at the cute behavior. As they walked down the hallways of the campus, C.C. snuggled against him closely and Lelouch hoped… hoped she couldn't hear how fast or hard his heart was pounding.

 **#**

After stopping by his home so C.C. can leave her belongings and car at his place, Lelouch did a quick change of clothes into something more comfortable and grabbed a few snacks and drinks before embarking on their small journey to the hilltop together. Upon arriving, it took them a small trip from the car- up to the hilltop that used to be their romantic getaway as teenagers. They used to come here all the time together to escape the world and love each other without anyone judging or interfering. But every once in awhile when C.C. was upset after an argument they had or for whatever reason, Lelouch would always sneak out in the middle of the night and take her here so she can vent, cry her heart out, or simply enjoy the peace and quite under the night sky.

Putting a blanket on the grass, Lelouch waited for C.C. to sit first before doing the same and set down the few drinks and snacks he brought. "Are you comfortable?" C.C. nodded taking one of the juice pouches and drinking it. He studied her for a moment, embracing the silence that fell between them. Of course his curiosity's piqued, wondering why she asked to come here of all places. But if there's one thing he's leaned about C.C., it's better to wait for her to open up- not try picking her brain for answers. So, he'll wait... just as he always done. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is- I've always liked looking at the stars up here." She tossed the empty pouch to the side. "You're probably wondering why I asked to come here." C.C. met his amethyst orbs and instantly her heart pounded unnervingly. "I haven't told you this yet, but about two weeks ago I _broke_ up with Danny. I thought I would feel sad, but I don't. I don't feel anything really... just relief I guess."

"Wait, I thought you were happy with him?"

"I was, but there wasn't enough room in my heart to give." Feeling her cheeks warm against the soft breeze of the wind, she quickly grabbed another juice pouch to drink.

Watching her sip the drink away, a gentle smile crossed his lips when he saw the faint blush painting her cheeks beautifully under the moonlight. She is so beautiful even in the most subtle of ways. "Your reason sorta reminds me of this woman I dated five years ago." Lelouch laid down on his back. "She was eight years older than me. She was such a very loving, fun, and a compassionate person- truly amazing. I could see myself possibly loving her."

Feeling a wave a jealousy stir inside, she chewed his words carefully before bitterly asking, "Well if she was so amazing, why aren't you two still together?" C.C. joined him in laying down, resting on her side facing him.

"She wanted kids soon and me being twenty-three at the time... I wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment." Lelouch turned on his side facing her, fixating on her pool of golden hues. His heart wanted to break free from his chest as every fiber in his body screamed for him to kiss her. Oh, he wanted to kiss her alright- wanted to for a really long time now.

But... is that what she wants?

"That's no excuse Lelouch." C.C. frowned. "You were going to be a dad at nineteen. You seemed committed to me, so why not her?" Honestly she could care less about him and some woman of the past, but she's interested in knowing why he didn't stay with this 'truly amazing' person.

"I didn't love her like the way I loved you. There was no place in my heart for her to have because it always belonged to you." Lelouch felt his body flush rapidly feeling nervous. Though despite the giddy feeling, there's absolutely no way he's going to retreat back in his shell and let this opportunity to express his feelings slip away, not like how he let C.C. slip away from him all those years ago. He wants her to know that he never left. "C.C., you're the only woman I've ever fallen in love with."

"Are you blaming me for _you_ breaking off a good relationship?"

"Not exactly, but you were my reason." He pulled her closer leaving mere inches away from their faces, their breaths mingling, making her feel lightheaded.

"Did you tell me that story because you think I'm in love with you?" C.C. questioned, biting her lip nervously as she boldly slid her hands against his chest, feeling how hard his heart hammered at a frightening brisk pace. Their closeness is simply intoxicating and right now, she wants him more than ever. "Do you think that's why I ended things with Danny?"

"I don't know." Lelouch cupped her cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb against the softness of her skin. "You tell me." With a gentle push she coaxed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Closely observing the way she nibbled her bottom lip, Lelouch's eyes flickered to meet her gaze- instantly his breath hitched at the mesmerizing sight. The way the moonlight passed though the cascade of green hair and danced along her smooth skin enhanced her unique beauty. Absolutely breathtaking. "C.C.," he sighed gripping onto her hips, "there's something I want to tell you." Is he really going to do this? Will it be selfish of him to tell her how he feels, to assume she might reciprocate? "You don't have to say anything, but I want you to know that I never stopped lov-"

"Let's go skinny dipping." She abruptly cut off and Lelouch's face fell in confusion. "Come on, it's going to be fun." C.C. cheered with eyes that twinkled uncanny mischievousness.

"No way." Lelouch's brows drew together. "There's no way I'm getting naked out here, especially in front of you."

C.C. rolled her eyes as the corners of her mouth quirked, "Haha, what a lousy excuse. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Lelouch choked at her bluntness, completely rendering him speechless. "Come on! Let's go revive the fun Lelouch I know and love." Getting off his hips, she stood turning her back to him and began removing articles of her clothes. Unable to avert his eyes, Lelouch gawked shamelessly until she was down to her undergarments. Turning over her shoulder with a smile, "Last person to jump in is a spoiled milk!" C.C. began sprinting down the hill laughing. "Don't just sit there Lelouch!"

Standing up removing his shirt, a low chuckle escaped him. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Hastily dressing down to his boxers, he too sprinted down the hill as fast as his body allowed whilst feeling silly running around half-naked. Catching up to C.C. nearly out of breath, her laughter filled the night sky and she looked at him with those enchanting golden eyes holding out a hand. Seeing how they were close to the end of the dock, Lelouch locked his hand with hers interlacing their fingers.

"Here we go!" C.C. shouted running faster pulling him and then- she let go jumping in first with a squeal and splashed in the water. Lelouch followed shortly after making a big splash.

When was the last time he felt so free in his life?

"Boo! You're a spoiled milk." C.C. laughed splashing water in his face.

"You cheated, you had a head start."

"Doesn't matter, you would've lost anyways."

"Ouch, like that doesn't hurt." He splashed a little water in her direction.

"It's called a reality check." Briefly staring at each other in silence with half-grins, goosebumps crawled C.C.'s skin, not from the cool water, but from how handsome he looked with wet hair sticking to him and water droplets trailing down his face. Being here with him on this night, at their special place acting like teenagers made her finally realize it's best to stop running and accept the unconditional love she has for him- the love that left no room in her heart for another man to have. "Lelouch..." she softly called, watching as he made the first move and swam her way, closing off the remaining distance.

"You know, this isn't exactly skinny dipping." Lelouch said pulling her closer and her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively.

"Maybe if you weren't complaining, things would've ended up differently."

"Next time," he brushed back her wet hair, "I won't complain." His nose nudge against hers affectionately. Shutting his eyes as their heads pressed together, for the second time that night the greatest desire to kiss her coursed though his veins. The cool water couldn't ease him as butterflies fluttered in his stomach with each breath he took. C.C. weaved her fingers through his wet ebony strands holding him closer, their hearts were trying to connect but weren't close enough. Barely able to hold himself back, through a clouded mind Lelouch lightly brushed his lips against hers; but her hitched breath broke his restraint and when she held him tighter calling his name longingly...

He kissed her.

 **#**

"What a night." C.C. said stretching her arms as she strolled inside Lelouch's home. "I can really go for some pizza right now."

Closing the door behind him, Lelouch chuckled and set the things down on the kitchen table. "I doubt there's a pizza parlor open at 1AM."

"What? Have we really been gone for that long?" C.C. picked up her phone and looked at the time in disbelief. It's 1:18AM, who knew they'd have so much fun by the lake in the middle of the night.

Every moment they spent together laughing and having a great time felt like a dream. After he kissed her, the explosive sparks they felt was undeniably amazing. But instead of kissing again, Lelouch respectfully pulled away to let the moment soak in. He wanted to give them the space to think it over, to see if trying a romantic relationship again is what they both wanted. So as they gave each other that space, they spent the rest of their night laughing and worry free. Having an amazing fun time creating different swim races, diving contest, and playing an awkward game of Marco Polo.

"Well," C.C. started gathering her things. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Wait, you're going home already?" Lelouch asked almost hurtfully.

"Yes, I'm tired and in a dire need to take a shower."

"Just spend the night here." C.C.'s brow lifted, eyeing him suspiciously. "I have a guest bedroom... you can sleep there if you like." Lelouch stepped closer to her, tucking back a stand of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to... It's just an offer."

"Hmmm..." C.C. hummed tapping her chin with an index finger pretending to think it over. "I guess if you really want me here that bad, I'll stay." She snaked her arms around his torso, prettily smiling as a very faint pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"It's nothing like that." Lelouch pried her off him. "You don't need to be driving so late at night."

"Okay dad." C.C. joked then kissed him on the cheek before walking away in the direction of his bedroom with a tantalizing sway in her hips. "You're being a bad host." She stopped in his doorway and looked back. "Don't just stand there, help me find something to wear."

Lelouch stood frozen, not really surprised at how easily she made herself feel at home. "That woman." He said shaking his head with a chuckle before following her inside his room.

 **#**

After helping C.C. pick out a pair of boxers and one of his white dress shirts, since she seemed keen on wearing it tonight, he gave her a towel and showed her to the guest bathroom. He prepared the guest bed for her and cleaned around the house for a bit before finally taking his very own much needed shower. The events of tonight played in his head over and over again. He should feel pleased that everything between they are going well and that the past is gradually being put behind them, but there's something off. It wasn't what she said or he said.. or even what happened tonight in general.

There's a gnawing feeling inside the back of his mind that's making him feel almost anxious and he doesn't know why.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he figured C.C. would be done before him and knowing her, he knew she would take the golden opportunity to stick her nose somewhere she's not supposed to like a misbehaved child— and right he was. "What are you doing?" C.C. flinched, turning around slightly to meet his warm gaze before closing the drawer she snooped through and moving to the next one. "C.C." Lelouch tossed his clothes in the laundry hamper and stood by her side. "Are you looking for something?"

"A phone charger." She lied, crouching down to search the next dresser. "Do you have a spare?"

"Yes, but why would it be in my dresser?" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know your life." She replied. "Kallen keeps all her spare things in the dresser."

"Well," He shut the last dresser with a foot before she could open it completely. "I don't keep chargers in my dresser."

"Move your foot."

"No."

Slowly looking up to meet his impassive gaze, her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile. "Afraid I'll find something naughty Lelouch?" She tried opening the last drawer again, but his foot stayed firm in it's place.

"No, I just don't want you going through my things."

"If you're not hiding anything then let me see what's inside."

"No." He responded sternly.

"Why not?" She fake pouted.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you so curious?"

"Why are you being stubborn?" C.C. smacked his leg and tried again with the drawer. "Let me see what's inside." Lelouch sighed giving up and removed his foot at the command. Sending him a fake smile, C.C. opened the drawer sightly ready to pique her curiosity when all of the sudden the drawer shut. "Hey, I was— Ah!" C.C. shrieked and started giggling when Lelouch lifted her and gently tossed her in the middle of his bed. Like a predator after it's prey, he crawled on the bed with a smirk gracing his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, "W-What was in the drawer?" C.C. asked in a whisper, closing her eyes and sighed as his cool lips trailed down her neck in feather kisses.

"Neatly folded neckties." He mumbled against her neck, kissing a path down to her exposed collarbone and back up to her sweet lips. "I didn't want you ruining anything."

"Really?" C.C. kissed him back. "Who put their neckties in the bottom drawer?"

"I haven't had the time to move them."

"I'll help you move them." C.C. indulged Lelouch in another sweet kiss and nothing more was said. Fireworks set off in the pit of her stomach as her heart exploded. His lips moved softly against hers, driving her crazy from the sensation, making her feel incredibly ditzy. The way he eagerly kissed her was near exact how he always did in the past, except this time, it's more desperate. Full of love and passion. Abruptly breaking the kiss, C.C.'s back arched at the touch of his warm hands slipping underneath her shirt to roam the expanse of her back. "Le-Lelouch" She whined gripping his hair.

"C.C." he whispered into her neck, planting wet kisses along her smooth skin. "You're so beautiful." Her breath tickled his ear and whimpers sent electric shocks throughout his body. Deciding that restraint was no longer necessary, he followed his primal instincts and kissed her heatedly. Unforgiving and uncontrolled, he wants her all for himself. Nine years wasted and lessons were learned... He'll never let her go again. Pulling back slightly from her lips, he whispered, "Stay with me."

"Always, Lelouch." she securely answered.

Smiling blissfully, Lelouch dived in for a heated kiss and when he felt her nimble fingers tug his shirt, he lifted his arms and she pulled it off with ease, tossing it randomly on the floor. C.C. cupped his cheeks feeling his tongue probe her lips, asking permission to enter. The moment her mouth opened invitingly and he dove in, a soft muffled moan escaped her. They battled for dominance for a while until Lelouch came on top as victor. His kisses were extremely intoxicating, making her body feel limp and arms weak. She didn't care how crimson her cheeks were or how messily her hair sprawled.

Because right now in this moment... it's just her and Lelouch.

Feeling his lungs cry out for much needed air, he pulled back. Their chests heaved, breathing labored, his senses were out of control like his buzzing mind, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about is the woman lying underneath him whom he admires with great love. Things will be different between them. "C.C." Lelouch sweetly kissed her lips, his fingers working the translucent buttons of the dress shirt she's wearing. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay." She smiled.

They kissed slowly, matching the movements of his hands until he unfastened the last button. Moving away from her torso his hands mapped out the curves of her body then reach for her hands, lacing their fingers and resting them on each side of her head. "Are you sure this is okay? We can stop if you're not comfortable."

C.C. fondly smiled, holding his hands tighter as she met him halfway for a long tender kiss. Trailing wet kisses along his cheek up to his ear, she alluringly whispers, "Make love to me Lelouch." Lightly biting his earlobe before kissing it, C.C. met the amethyst hues that darkened in longing. A silly smile lifted the corners of his lips and she knew she was loved. Not wasting any more time than they already have, Lelouch impatiently captured her lips in an passionate kiss. A loving kiss promising a night like no other.

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? I know this chapter is in the gray area, but I hope it's safe. I had to work around a lot of details, choice of words, and completely cut out a few scenes. As much as I would like to go awol, this is a T-rated story. Anyways! I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

Thank you for the new favorites and followers!

Ah! I absolutely loved reading the reviews for Ch.6… they were quite entertaining. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing: **TheyCallMeBeanz** , **Ekurman** , **CreedMaster1715** , **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **CocoCrunt** , **Fan-san** , **Guest** , and **LLCC Reader**. Thank you again, I truly appreciate the feedback and I hope to answer all your questions about Elijah's father and Marianne really soon.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN:** Welcome back! I know it's been awhile since the last update, but lately I've been under a lot of stress and it's demolishing my motivation to write/update fics. I did what I could and I apologize in advance if the chapter is a bit… meh. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

With a heavy heart, a heavy one indeed, Suzaku closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly in a silent prayer for the young child before laying a bouquet of purple and white Orchids against the gravestone of Elijah Corabelle-Lamperouge. Taking a step back once the flowers were laid, he studied the engraved name with sorrow-filled eyes and wondered if it's his fault the young child lost his life. If he hadn't betrayed his best friend, would life had treated C.C. more kindly and grant her the experience of motherhood? What of fatherhood? How different would everybody's life be if Elijah were still here? Would it bring happiness or more sorrow?

These are the questions that haunts him in his waking state, and ever since his run-in with C.C. at the coffee shop, the guilt of what they'd done, what he harbored in silence for years is again gnawing on his consciousness. So much so that even in sleep he isn't safe from the face of his treacherous night with C.C. in that damn car at the party. He dreams of entering the car with her, kissing her sloppily before they giggle and laugh for bumping their heads whilst struggling to close the car door. And right before they take the next step, that's when the nightmare begins. Through his ditsy and foggy mind he tries to take control of his body and move away from her, to not hold her or make any advances towards what will be the most regretful thing he ever does... but he can't. He fails to not go though with it every time because, why?

Because it happened and there's nothing he or she can do to change the past. And for that alone, he's terribly sorry for what he did behind Lelouch's back.

Lelouch is his best friend, his friendly rival, practically his family. They always saw each other as equals no matter what they lack or excel in that the other doesn't. Lelouch is always there for him, honest and straightforward. But for nine years, Suzaku hasn't been able to say the same.

He can't keep this dirty secret inside any longer. The regret of his drunken decisions and actions weigh on him like a ton of bricks and he can't hold them any longer. Not when C.C.'s back into his life... not when he's forcing to stand in front of Elijah's grave and try to act as if he'd done nothing wrong. He has to tell him. Break it to Lelouch before someone else does.

Even if it means he'll lose his best friend forever.

"I must apologize to you, Elijah. Because of our foolishness, you're going to be involved in my and your mother's problem." Suzaku closed his eyes and sighed as the weight of his heavy heart dragged him closer face down to the doormat of shame. "Pain, anger, doubt and mystery will be surrounding your name. Lelouch is bound to ask questions about you whenever he finds out."

This is what happens when you wedge yourself between someone else's relationship. Somebody is bound to get hurt.

Opening his eyes slowly, he stared at the craved name carefully of the young born who left too soon and broke his friend's heart. "I'm sorry, Elijah." he quietly whispered.

As the morning sun began to peak beyond the horizon, images of Lelouch and C.C. happily together in their High School days raked his mind. They were so happy and oh, so in love. Before C.C. came into his life, Lelouch rarely genuinely smiled and was practically a walking rain cloud. But when she came around and turned his life upside down, he can honestly say he'd never seen him happier than when he was with her.

To this day...it still holds truth.

Soft murmurs from other visitors in the graveyard snapped Suzaku from thought and he took a few steps back from the grave. Murmuring his goodbye's before turning on his heel to leave, he began walking to his car but stopped in his tacks and looked back at Elijah's gave with a sad smile.

 _Elijah Corabelle-Lamperouge._

"Elijah Corabelle-Kururugi." Suzaku said in a whisper then shook his head to get the sound of name out. "Nope, doesn't sound right at all."

 **#**

Snugly wrapping her arms around his soft fluffy pillow, C.C. inhaled the faint lingering scent of lavender as she kept her eyes trained on the raven-haired man who was dressing for work. A pink blush warmed her cheeks from the overwhelming happiness she felt bubbling inside her. The euphoria from their intense and passionate night together still has a firm grip around her heart and for the first time in years, she feels at peace. It felt amazing to wake up before the morning bird and hold him in her arms, listening to his steady breathing and kissing his naked back until he woke up. She definitely feels lucky, like her heart's deepest desire is finally grated and it feels so so good.

 _Almost too good to be true._

"If you stare any harder, your eyes just might fall out." Lelouch's silky voice pulled C.C. back to reality and her lips curved into smirk.

Doesn't he know the kind of affect he has on her? How fast he can make her heart race? How giddy and incredibly shy she feels when he looks at her with that charming smile of his and pretty amethyst eyes?

"Well, I wouldn't have to stare so hard if you'd put some pants on. You look absolutely ridiculous walking around in a dress shirt and boxers. Makes no sense to be half-dressed like that." C.C. finished blandly, trying to keep her stoic composure strong and not let her heart leap out of her chest. "What would your students say if they say their Professor like this?"

"Nothing, because they'll never see me like this." Lelouch chuckled and sat on the edge of his side of the bed where she laid comfortably underneath the sheets. He noticed not a second after, she shyly moved the sheets higher up past her chin and he smirked. "Do you like the view, C.C.?" he teasingly asked, reaching over to pull the blanket down from her face, hoping to get a better view of her blush but she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Trust me, Lelouch. It's not much of a view. There's nothing to like."

"Oh, yeah? That's what you thought last night." Lelouch said pointing to the few bruised hickeys on his neck. "I must say, your eagerness surprised me, C.C. I like it."

"UGH!" A crimson blush quickly spread across her cheeks and C.C. sat up taking one of his many pillows and smacked him across the face with it. "Go away you perverted arrogant little boy."

"Oh, I'm the pervert now?" C.C. nodded her head vigorously then turned her neck to the side, showing him the many hickeys he also left on her porcelain skin before pulling down the neckline of the shirt she borrowed and presented more of the small bruises he left across her collarbone. "Hmm, how did those get there?" Lelouch said tilting his head, pretending to think then laughed when C.C. slapped his arm, wearing an adorable pout on her lips.

Seriously, why did he waste all these years without her? Nine years of his life he spent brooding, living day by day like a zombie. He never should've let her walk out of his life, but like he said before, he'll never let her go again no matter what. She brings out the best of him and he knows he does the same for her. Back then, they were too young to understand what it means to love and stand strong together though the rough patches. But now, they understand and are heading towards a new beginning together.

He couldn't be anymore happier.

"So, after my meeting..." Lelouch started, getting up from the bed and walking over to his dresser and reached down for the bottom drawer. "How about we go on a date? Would you like that?"

C.C. shuffled to the foot of the bed and watched him pull out a dark-blue tie from the _mysterious_ bottom drawer.

"Dang, and I was really hoping you had a dirty secret waiting for me to discover."

"You sound disappointed." Lelouch chuckled closing the bottom drawer.

"Mark my words, I'll your dirty secret one day."

"You'll have to tear my house apart in order to do that." A devious smile formed on her lips and Lelouch frowned, immediately regretting giving her the idea. "You know what, never mind. You might actually do it." C.C. smiled and waved a finger for him to come closer. When he stepped in front of her, she stood on her knees and took the tie from him and began fastening it. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Mmhmm, I only have one class today. I should be out before your meeting ends."

Finishing the tie, she patted his chest wearing an accomplished grin and he found himself smiling alongside with her. His heart fluttering fast upon her touch. Lelouch called her name softly and when he met his gaze, he leaned in, kissing her tenderly on the lips. God, he loves this woman so much. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and pulled his body closer to hers, deepening the kiss for a minute before breaking apart with butterflies in their stomachs.

"Are you going to ask me out?"

"What? I already did."

"No, you proposed it." She smirked and Lelouch rolled his eyes, placing his hands on her waist. "A true gentleman would get down on one knee and ask for a date."

Locking his eyes on hers, he chuckled. "If you say so. Just remember it's not a marriage proposal _yet_."

C.C.'s heart exploded in her chest, her breath hitched and hands trembled in his as he slowly descended on one knee.

He said yet... Lelouch said yet.

Focusing her eyes intently on his beautiful violet irises, unable to read his intent, she tried reminding herself all this was a joke and he's really only getting down on one knee to playfully comply, but why it is making her dizzy? More importantly, exhilarated in anticipation for a marriage proposal she knows she's not gonna hear? Or at least according to him, yet. A smirk plastered onto Lelouch's lips, clearly amused by her priceless baffled expression. Surely she knows better than to think he'll propose to her like this.

"C.C."

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered nervously.

"Will you..."

He paused dramatically, heightening C.C.'s anxiety.

"Will you, what?" she pressed.

Bowing his head to hide his eyes behind a curtain of ebony hair, C.C. unconsciously gripped his tighter in concern. She opened her mouth to speak after a few seconds of silence but before she knew what was happening, her words came to a halt when she felt herself suddenly being lifted and gently tossed on her back against the soft mattress, finding herself in the middle of his bed. Lelouch swiftly hovered over her small frame. His heart hammered hard against his chest as he looked down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. The only one he'll ever love.

Right from the moment they first met, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"C.C., would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would prefer you asked on knee."

"Or I can not ask you out at all." he challenged and C.C.'s lips quirked into a pout.

"Okay... I guess I'll go on a date with you."

"Good." He smiled then kissed her lips. "I'll pick you up around 2PM."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Well, you're gonna like this one."

"What if I don't?"

"C.C..." he stared at her pointedly.

"Okay, okay, your highness. I'll be patient and wait." wrapping her arms around his shoulders again, she kissed his cheek. "You should finish getting ready. I'm tired of looking at you in boxers."

"You know, I think we should-"

An abrupt light ring from Lelouch's phone sounded throughout the room. Both turned their heads in the direction of his bedside table, feeling somewhat annoyed at the device for interrupting their alone time. Lightly tapped his cheeks, C.C. told him to answer it and he excused himself from her, answering the phone call in the living room. After about a minute of listening to his incoherent mumbles, she sighed in defeat knowing their special time is over and slid out of bed, padding her way across the carpeted floor over to the dresser where Lelouch had neatly folded her freshly washed clothes from last night.

Last night was such much fun... she would never take it back.

 _"I know you said it's fine before, but I'm still guilty no matter how we look at it."_

C.C. cringed when Suzaku's words rang through her head. For certain, if she could take back _that night_ with him she would do it in a heartbeat.

" _...it's funny how one month after catching you with someone else, both you and Lelouch are in our living announcing your pregnancy."_

C.C. shut her eyes upon hearing Marianne's words. Why now? Why is she thinking about that at a time like this? Is it because she's happy for a change? It's like every time she climbs her way to the top, something is always there to knock her back down. Just like with her parents, the 'unexplained stillbirth', heck... even the hardships she went through before meeting Lelouch.

"Get a hold of yourself. Nobody else knows about—"

"That was Suzaku just now." Lelouch said walking back into the room.

C.C.'s heart jumped out her chest and goosebumps crawled her skin. He scared her there for a moment.

Collecting her composure, she asked, "What did he want?"

"He asked if we could meet later today." Lelouch said tossing his phone on the bed then went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black dress pants. Deciding she should dress as well, she shed the shirt and boxers he lent her and quickly put back on her clothes. They dressed in a comfortable silence but then that's when it hit her. A gut feeling she learned to trust when she was 14 years old and running away.

Something's not right... she doesn't feel safe anymore.

"So, are you meeting Suzaku before or after our date?" she asked watching Lelouch pace around his room as he finished getting ready. Looking spiffy and handsome as always.

"Before. Don't worry, I'll pick you up on time."

"Hmm, never said I was." He smiled at her she smiled back, but in reality she only did it in a attempt to convince herself that the uneasy feeling in her gut is wrong and everything will be okay. There's nothing to tear her happiness away. Lelouch came up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Meeting halfway for a sweet kiss, they pulled back with genuine smiles and C.C. began playing with the short ends of his hair. "I should get going."

Lelouch looked at the clock and frowned. "It's barely 7:30. Your class isn't until 9, right?"

"Yes, but I still need to go home and get ready." C.C. traced a finger along his disappointed features and giggled, thinking how adorable he looks when he frowns. She then stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss wet on his cheek. "Walk me out."

"Are you asking or demanding?"

"I'm telling you."

"You're a pushy woman."

"That shouldn't be news, Lelouch." she sang and walked away from him.

Lelouch stood frozen with a soft smile, feeling content with their new beginnings before following her outside. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, he opened the car door for her and she playfully teased him a little as she got inside. She waited for him to shut the door before turning on the engine then rolled down her window for him. An awkward curtain of silence fell between them, a stiff wall forming due to Lelouch's hesitance to speak. C.C. could see it in his eyes, they way he seemed troubled but didn't have it in her to ask.

"I guess I'll see you later, Lelouch."

"Y-Yeah." he replied softly. Lelouch then leaned inside the car and captured her lips for a passionate. Pulling back with a smile, he admired the pink blush that dusted her cheeks prettily and gave her a final kiss on her temple. "I'll see you later." he mumbled then moved away from the car so she could roll her window up. She gave him a wave then backed out cautiously out of his drive way before taking off. He watched her car until she was longer in sight and then that's when his brows knitted into a frown. Why couldn't he tell her? Why didn't he all of the sudden lacked the courage to tell her? And he made it so obvious, became so readable that he was troubled.

He watched her car until she was no longer in sight and then quietly to himself, he whispered... "I love you, C.C."

 **#**

The sweet voices of her youngest daughters became nothing more than white noises as she sat staring blankly, daydreaming about the things she'd done or what she wished she did sooner. This obsession of hers to get the upper hand on, C.C... Where did it come from again? Was it after a confrontation she doesn't remember having or is it simply because she doesn't like her? Either way, with her coming back and acting as if she'd done nothing wrong. A fire is lit underneath her and this time around for sure, she won't sit back and let that Witch toy with Lelouch's feelings like some rag doll.

Never again.

Fiddling with the mini hand-made top hat in her hands, an elongated sigh escaped the raven-haired mother as she set it aside it in the pile with the rest of the finished products. Although they literally started an hour ago, Marianne felt exhausted. And the energetic drive she had earlier while working on these little gift prizes with her daughters had diminished as well.

She's like a tank running on empty... just waiting for the perfect moment to stop.

Today, Euphemia and Nunnally are help chaperoning the children for Cornelia's kids birthday party at the amusement park later this afternoon. At first for party favors, Cornelia wanted to buy a bunch of mini toys and candy to give to the children, but the two younger sisters suggested otherwise and became in charge of the gifts so it'll be more thoughtful. The gift themselves aren't anything spectacular beyond average crafting. Just hand-made stuffed animals that are either wearing a specially designed tux and top hat or a dress with a bow- to match the theme of the party.

All carefully made with the kindness of their hearts.

"Mom, are you tired of making gifts already?" Marianne lifted her gaze to meet Euphemia's soft violet irises.

"Maybe, sweetie. My mind is occupied with worry for your brother."

"Ohh, which one?" Nunnally cheered. "The one who's in Paris currently wooing a beautiful woman? Or..." she frowned, palming her cheeks and slowly started dragging it down her face, "Is it the one who sulks all day, everyday?"

Euphemia fell into small fits of laughter, amused at Nunnally's playful impersonation of Lelouch and Mairanne sat back in her chair, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Girls, leave your brother alone." she lightly scolded.

"So, which brother are you talking about?" Euphemia asked.

Releasing a deep sigh, Marianne clasped her hands onto the dining table and looked across to where her daughter's sat waiting for her response.

"It's Lelouch. He's making irrational decisions I'm strongly against."

Euphemia smiled at the exaggerated woman and giggled.

Every parent claims they don't have a favorite child, and although some might be telling the truth, in their family it's painfully obvious Lelouch is the favorite among them. He's their mother's precious little boy, her baby, and even though it would've been nice to be in his position when they were younger, now that they're older it definitely sucks to be him.

At 28 years old, more times than not, Lelouch is often treated as if he were a child of 10. The constant smothering and careful watching their mother does to him undoubtedly irritates him to the extent. It's no wonder why he keeps his life private from her.

"Mom, you never agree with what Lelouch does. But... don't you think you're too involved in his life?" Euphemia asked.

Baffled, "Too involved?! I am his mother, I'm your mother. There's no such thing as being _'too involved'_ in my children's life. I want to make sure you all are happy."

A wide grin plastered onto Nunnally's gentle features as she tied holding back her giggles behind a hand.

"Besides, I have to be involved because your brother is acting like a nincompoop. I really don't understand why Lelouch is so stubborn. Where did he get it from?"

Euphemia giggled and rolled her eyes. It's obvious where his stubbornness comes from. "Well, whatever Lelouch is doing that is upsetting you, I'm sure it will end very soon." Mischievously smiling, she turned to her youngest sister. "Just like Nunnally's obsession with Suzaku."

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to talk about that! I was young, I didn't know any better." Nunnally whined and looked down to her lap in embarrassment while a crimson blush painted her cheeks cutely.

"Oh, dear... I almost forgot about that phase of yours, sweetie." the older woman giggled. "Suzaku was your entire world. I remember how you used to write, _'Mrs. Nunnally Kururugi'_ , on the back pages of your notebooks with hearts and stars."

"Yeah, and she even spent extra time around Lelouch whenever he came over. Talk about infatuation." Euphemia finished, making the young brunette blush furiously even more before continuing dressing the stuffed animal she worked on. Getting lost in her thoughts, she never realized just how strange life worked for them. In the past, she always thought Suzaku was a very attractive and quickly earned the title of, her ' _brother's cute friend'_. But she didn't actually start crushing on him until much later and now... here they are. Happily and engaged and deeply in love.

In love.

If Lelouch and C.C. had stayed together, would be engaged or perhaps married by now?

Speaking of C.C.

"Nunnally, have you ever confused C.C. as Suzaku's girlfriend?" the brunette tilted her head in confusion from the sudden question and Marianne stopped what she was doing, her curiosity clearly piqued.

"Mmm, at first because they were always together and seemed really close. But Lelouch made it clear and said it's just the nature of their friendship. What about you?"

"Yeah. I guess, that's the main reason why I tried not having a crush on Suzaku back then. I always thought C.C. was his girlfriend."

Marianne rolled her eyes and resumed sewing a top hat onto one of the stuffed animals. Man, the nerve of that woman. Always tricking and lying to those surrounding her. And to believe her daughter's had also fallen victim to that wicked snake. How disgusting... Making them believe she was into Suzaku... Suzaku? Wait? Just how close were they to give off the impression they were dating? They were a trio when Lelouch tagged along. So... wouldn't it make sense if—

"Euphy, I'm curious. What exactly made you think C.C. was dating Suzaku, instead of Lelouch?"

An overwhelming sense of dark aura surrounding the elegant woman made the pinkette's skin crawl and fidget under her intense gaze. It's not anything new or unexpected to feel such a way around her when C.C.'s name is dropped in a conversation, but how come this time it feel more... scary? Glancing over to her sister who waited attentively to her hear her side, the greatest desire to wish she didn't bring up her earlier question for Nunnally dawned on her. Hopefully, she just didn't screw things up.

 _"Be careful what you say."_

Suzaku's words couldn't be anymore clearer now that she's in the hot seat.

Apprehensively speaking, "It's like what Nunnally said, they seemed really close. Anybody would confuse them as a couple."

"But C.C. came over to the house all the time. Why didn't you think otherwise?"

Swallowing hard, hoping to avoid getting caught in her mother's wed, "I-I thought Lelouch was just her tutor... her friend. It never really occurred to me because he wasn't interested in dating at the time."

Marianne held her chin between her thumb for forefinger, thinking long and hard on the matter. The gears in her head were beginning to turn, dots were connecting but to what? What is it about Suzaku's relationship with C.C. that has her so... so curious?

Chiming in with overwhelming energy, Nunnally said, "Oh, that's true! Lelouch was such a big stick in the mud back then. I remember how Suzaku and C.C. used to always pull pranks on him to help loosen him up or purposely work his nerves. It was really funny, I always loved hearing stories about the trouble they caused. Especially at the end of the year senior party."

Euphemia choked at the mention of the party and immediately the intensity in the air tenfold. Nervously glancing over in her mother's direction as if she were in trouble, she could see how Marianne's eyes were wide in surprise yet filled with absolute wickedness. Her lips thinned into a chilling smile and she drummed her fingers against the polished table tantalizingly. The woman's posture straightened and she rested her arms onto the table. Clenching her fists in her lap, Euphemia gave up. There's no way she can change the subject without coming off a suspicious. Is it better to let her speculate or risk everything else? With another option, she kept her mouth shut and silently praying her little sister won't say anything to fuel their mother's insufferable fire against the misunderstood green-haired beauty.

"Is that so?" Nunnally nodded in response, and the gears in her head started turning faster. Finally painting the little pieces to the bigger picture she could never see clearly. "Say, what did happen that night? Lelouch certainly doesn't like talking about it."

"Umm, well, I heard one of the seniors snuck alcohol at the party. Apparently, Suzaku and C.C. got crazy drunk and were all over the place. People said they were doing some crazy things, so I guess that's why Lelouch was upset."

"Wait, why was C.C. at the senior party in the first place?"

"Well, it was a party for whoever wanted to come... I guess. But it was mainly for the seniors."

"Hmm... Alright, and then what happened next?"

Nunnally turned to Euphemia who looked visibly uncomfortable as she continued to work on the party favors silently. A tense aura escaped her, but for what? Was she upset to hear about the story everybody knows about? Did she say something wrong?

Facing back to her mother who waited for a reply, the brunette smiled trying to ignore Euphy's weird intensity and shrugged her shoulders. "With C.C. and Suzaku? I don't know, nobody really knows. I asked the same question and the guy in my class who told me this said they disappeared for a while and didn't see them come back until much later. I think he said they looked upset."

"I see..."

A source of raging heat coursed through her body. After so many years of mystery the dots are finally connected. Of course, how could she have missed it. There's a reason why C.C. looked terrified as tried so hard to cover the man she was with, and why the trio were rarely seen together after graduation. Naturally she thought the 'group' disbanded because Lelouch and Suzaku were heading off to college while C.C. had to stay and finish High School. But that's not the case at all.

The delinquent child turned her son's best friend into a backstabber.

It all makes perfect sense now.

Glancing over at the engagement ring adorning Euphy's finger, a wave of unbearable nausea filled her gut. How could Suzaku do this to Lelouch? To get his girlfriend pregnant and allow her to let Lelouch believe he's the father. What kind of person does that? But then again, does she have the right to make such presumptuous accusations against Suzaku? A story isn't enough to give her concrete evidence. It could be a big fat coincidence. Though her heart and gut is gravely telling her she isn't wrong to assume.

 _"For Euphemia's sake... I hope I'm wrong about this."_

 **#**

Pulling up in the parking lot of the apartment building, C.C. hurriedly switched the engine of the car off and tossed her belongings inside a bag. She turned around to the backseat and rummaged through the mess clothes and other things until she found what she was looking for. Her black hoodie. Slipping on the article to help cover the endless hickeys on her neck, she exited the car, locking it and speedily walked inside the building taking the stairs to her floor.

"Ugh, I won't have time for a shower." she mumbled looking down at her phone. "I only an hour and a half to-"

"Goodmorning, C.C."

The green beauty stopped in her tracks and looked up at elderly woman who strolled down the hallway in her direction.

Recognizing the elderly woman as her neighbor from a few doors down, C.C. discreetly brushed her messy green hair to the front providing more coverage for the hickey's Lelouch given her. Somewhat trying to look decent for the observant woman who loves gossiping like a school girl whenever she catches a whiff of scandalous activity.

"Morning, Mrs. Bell. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. You seem to be in a rush, sweetie. Something wrong?"

"Oh, not really. Just in a hurry to get home."

C.C. tugged at the neckline of the hoodie when the woman's eyes began scanning her suspiciously.

"Ahh, well you better hurry up dear. A friend of yours been waiting outside your door all morning."

"Friend?" C.C. tilted her head in confusion. She shouldn't be expecting anyone. At least nobody she knows has contacted her to give her a heads up they're coming over. "Ms. Bell, what does this friend look like?"

"Oohh, excellent question. I thought he may have been one of your boyfriends, but he assured me quickly that he wasn't. It was very awkward I must say. Though in my defense, it's so hard to tell which guy that comes over to your home is your boyfriend or—"

"Alright, I get it. Just tell me already or I'll find out myself." C.C. interrupted bitterly with ice lacing her tone. _Damn, the nerve of this woman._ Kindly rude and nosey as ever.

Pushing the round-framed glass higher onto her face, she met the young woman's warm golden irises and smiled. "He's quite a handsome guy. Tall, lean, has brown hair, strong emerald eyes and a welcoming smile. I believe he said his name is—"'

"Suzaku."

"That's it."

C.C. turned from the woman and looked down the now seemingly long hallway that'll her lead to him. All she needs to do is turn around the corner and walk a little further until she comes face-to-face with him. But why? Why would he want to visit her? There's nothing for them to discuss, right?

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Bell. I'll talk to you later."

"You're welcome. Take care now."

Flashing the elderly woman a wave good-bye, C.C. took a deep breath to relieve the sudden rising anxiety coursing through her entire being. Each step she took down her continued path to her apartment, a small wave of panic stirred within her very core and sent her heart beating in rampant flutters. The familiar uneasy gut feeling she had earlier made itself known and she knew... she's going to be in trouble. At the end of the dreaded walk down the hallway, C.C. reluctantly turned the corner and right away she caught sight of a man in a grey button up shirt and dark jeans. His face was buried in his hands until he heard her as she approached him closer and jumped to his feet anxiously. A look of dismay worn his features and right then and there, she knew this wasn't going to be a happy visit.

"Suzaku? H-How did you know where I live?"

"Kallen. I wanted your number because I forgot to save it the first time, but she gave me your address instead. She believed it was better."

"That's because she likes direct confrontation." C.C. huffed in annoyance and took a mental note to give her friend an earful later. "So, how long have you been waiting? My neighbor said you've been here all morning."

"All morning is an exaggeration. I've only been here for an hour."

"Only an hour?" Suzaku nodded and C.C. stared at him in awe. _Wow, the patience this man have._ "Well, I'm sorta in a hurry. Do you mind coming in?"

"No, not at all." he answered and waited patiently for the petite woman to unlock and open her door, allowing her to enter first before following inside and closing the door behind him. He watched her scurry fast into her bedroom, but made no rush to follow her. Instead, he slowly made his way through her surprisingly clean apartment and began admiring the professional photographs she had proudly displaying.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she shouted from her room.

"Well, ever since we caught up at the coffee shop, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

Suzaku stopped at her coffee table to look at the pile of various school books, mail and magazines she had sprawled on the surface. "Marianne… I've been thinking about what you told me about her, about that night." He paused to see if his best friend's ex would reply, but when he was met with a wall of silence, he continued and proceeded towards her bedroom. "Even though you're certain she didn't see me in the car with you, I do believe that— AHH! Come on C.C.!" Suzaku closed his eyes and faced his back to her with a faint blush crossing his cheeks from seeing C.C. in her undergarments. "You know, you could've warned me."

"Spare me." she giggled and slipped on pants, a loose striped shirt and a jean jacket. "There's no reason to be shy. You've seen a lot more, Suzaku."

"Putting it that way, yes. But that's beside the point. I'm an engaged man in case you didn't know."

"So I've heard, congratulations. Are you here to talk about wedding plans?"

"C.C., I'm serious." Suzaku said sternly, then turned to face her with a serious glare. "We really need to talk about what happened. About Marianne and telling Lelouch."

"Marianne doesn't know the whole truth. She's not going to say anything."

"You don't know that, C.C."

"I do because nobody else knows about us, and if Marianne didn't say anything to Lelouch then, then why would she now?"

Suzaku looked down in guilt. That's not entirely true, somebody else knows about their secret.

"Look, C.C. Believe whatever you want to believe about Marianne, but Lelouch has to know. We can't keep this from him forever."

"We're not telling him anything." she answered coldly and Suzaku frowned.

"Why not?"

"Why now? Why do you want to come clean all of the sudden? Why didn't you tell him years ago after I left?"

"I didn't think it was necessary then, but now that you two are getting closer… the guilt consuming me." Suzaku stepped closer to her, trying to convey his heavy heart onto her. "Don't you feel bad for lying to him?"

"No, I don't. Do you know why?" C.C. raised her voice, frustration branching off from her tone and her face contorted into a deep frown. "Because I've accepted my missed opportunity to tell him and let it go. I'm trying to move forward, Suzaku... not backwards. I've been doing that most of my life and I refuse to do it again. Not when I'm finally happy for a change."

Suzaku closed his eyes and sighed. He understands her point, he never wants to wish ill things upon her but if they don't say anything now then one day it's going to blow up in their faces at the most unexpected moment where they're backed into the corner. Even if Marianne never figures out it was him and puts C.C. on blasts anyways, most likely he's not going to stand by and let her take the heat alone. He'll own up to his mistake. Just like he's trying to do now, but she's being stubborn about it.

"C.C." he softly called and she averted her gaze from him to the ground. Using a hand to lift her chin so he could meet her pretty eyes, he pulled her body closer for an apologetic hug. "We can't keep hiding this from him. He needs to know. I understand why you must be scared but—"

"No, you don't understand." C.C. mumbled then planted her hands against his chest, pushing him away slightly. "It's not that I don't believe he doesn't deserve the truth. It's just... now isn't the best time to come clean."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just as I said."

"That's not good enough."

C.C. huffed in aggravation, "If you must know, Lelouch and I are seeing each other 's why I can't tell him."

Suzaku looked down at her in surprise and just like that, his composure crumbled apart in the wake of guilt, making his heavy heart upon hearing her confession even heavier. More than he would like bare. Stupid… he's so stupid. Why didn't he tell him sooner? He saw this coming yet didn't anticipate it happening this fast. It was only a matter of time before they got together again. After all, they were each other's world. They had a deep and intimate connection anybody would dream of having. The passion they had for each other was something to admire, to be jealous about. And admittedly, back then he was envious of their bond.

Maybe... Maybe that's why...

"C.C." he called gently, looking deep into her warm pool of ambers. "Do you love him?" the beauty nodded her head, whispering a yes and he removed her hands from his chest, holding them gently in his. "Then tell him."

"I can't."

Releasing her hands, he snapped irritably, "When is a good time, C.C.?! When you two are happily married and popping out babies?" C.C. frowned at his insensitive comment and Suzaku briefly faced away in shame. "Look, I came here is because I was really hoping you'd be on board with me when I tell him today. But I guess I was wrong." Patting her on the head lightly, Suzaku turned and started making his way out of the room. C.C.'s mouth opened to protest against him telling the truth... but words couldn't come out. It wouldn't because of the numbness she felt inside, the conflict that's forming into a storm inside her mind.

There's nothing she has to say. Absolutely nothing.

Before he exited the room, Suzaku halted in her doorway and looked back at her sadly. She stood there frozen with her head bowed.

"How are you able to start over with him on lies? Doesn't that bother you?"

C.C. met his gaze impassively. Her cold demeanor masking over her features to the point where she was unreadable.

"You know, I've always wondered what compelled you to kiss me."

Turning away from her, Suzaku frowned.

"Probably the same reason why you kissed me back."

C.C.'s eyes widened and without another word he left, showing himself out her apartment. His bitter words left a foul taste in her mouth and his absent presence left her feeling vulnerable because there's no force she can project that'll stop him from telling Lelouch.

None at all.

Suzaku's right. She shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with Lelouch when they're still deep in the woods. And because of this, it only proves Marianne right. She doesn't deserve him. She never deserved his love. He's too good to be with someone like her. There's only so much pain he can handle before finally giving up.

How many more times will he open his heart to her after having it ripped out?

After today… Never again.

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter!

 **Thank you for the new favorites and followers! I hope you're enjoying the story.**

Thank you so much reading and reviewing: **Lelouch Von Vermilion** , **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **Guest** , **Ekurman** , **CreedMaster1715** , **Fan-san** , **TheyCallMeBeanz** , **Guest** , **LLCC Reader** , **A.D. Fields** , **Euryphaessa Gray** , **watchtoonzrex** , and **Chouko Chizuke**. I truly appreciate that you've taken the time to leave a feedback. I always enjoy reading them, they're quite entertaining. I hope you keep enjoying this story. :)

 **Thatsoneperson**


	9. Skeletons

**A/N:** Although this is a T-rated fic, I'm still going to say this just in case: If you drink, please do it responsibly and _**Do N**_ _ **ot**_ risk lives while driving under the influence. It's very dangerous and definitely not worth the risk.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Skeletons**

* * *

 _All were oblivious to the couple except for him. He may not have been able to hear the anger laced in their voices over the pulsing music or the loud cheers coming from his partying Senior peers, but without doubt he knew they're having a heated argument. Through the limited lighting of the dark room, the intense anger written on their faces becomes clear as day as it differs from the smiles neighboring them._

 _Standing in a lonely corner with a red cup in hand- one more too many in bringing him closer to being tipsy- he silently watched them lash out at each other until his best friend presumably said his final words to her in critical blow before leaving her side with a deep scowl wearing his usually calm features. The second she became just as lonely as him, he pitied the poor girl by how quickly he saw sorrow fill her pretty, golden irises._

 _What he said must've hurt her badly, given how she threw her empty cup in the direction he abandoned her in. For a couple minutes, he watched her carefully as she began drowning herself in alcohol without breaks. One, two, t_ _hree red cups she drank empty before trashing them on the floor. She then wiped her mouth clean before taking off- pushing past the crowd to escape into the night hallways of the school._

 _Outside the area of the unsupervised party- A place where she can be alone and won't be bothered by concerned faces as they ask themselves: 'Why is the girl who was dancing with no care in the world, looks as if she's troubled by the weight of it all?'_

 _He doesn't remember putting down his drink or the moment he realized his feet were taking him to her, but whatever compelled him to follow her- he listened to it. Once he freed himself from the party, he found himself alone in the quiet hallway- she was nowhere in sight, so he picked a random direction and began his search for her._

 _It didn't take him long to find her. It only took a single turn around a corner for him to spot her. Separated by a large distance, he called her name and felt pleased to see her freeze in her tracks- keeping her back facing him. His lips lifted into a grin as he ran to her side, but the moment he touched her shoulder and she turned facing him... his smile slipped. Her red teary eyes bore into his soul and tugged at his heartstrings painfully- leaving him to wonder: 'What exactly did Lelouch say to make her cry?'_

 _Before he understood what he was doing, his hand lifted to dry the stray tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks and gave her a comforting smile. He pulled her warmly against his chest and her hands weakly gripped onto the front of his shirt._

 _Then in a soft whimper, she called his name._

 **. . . .**

At perhaps the loneliest table there is in the small Café, the troubled brunette sat by himself with only his wandering mind as company. Intently staring into his cup of coffee with much fear, he gently swirled his spoon in his untouched drink- unable to bring himself to drink it out of nervousness while he waits for his best friend to arrive.

Since his visit to C.C.'s place this morning, he finds himself muddled in conflict of whether what he's about to do- tell Lelouch the truth of their distasteful past- is the right thing to do. The more he thinks about the sadness he saw in her eyes this morning after telling her his plan, the more he questions himself. By doing this today, he knows what risks he's taking on their friendship. But will it be selfish of him to release the guilt of his heart and turn Lelouch and C.C.'s rekindled love into collateral damage?

He may be ready to accept the consequences of his actions, but C.C. isn't despite claiming to have let it go. And after years of watching his friend brood in depression, destroying his new relationship is the last thing he wants to do. He doesn't want to bring him back down to that level as soon as he rose from it after so many heartbreaking years.

But even if he decides to not say anything and spare their friendship and Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship… they still have one major problem. Marianne. Although C.C. claims to believe in the delusional lie she tells herself that the woman won't speak, he begs to differ. That woman is a ticking time bomb- a dam with an embedded crack, and with the right amount of force, she'll burst when they least expect it. He's not trying to put the blame on C.C., but if she hadn't reentered the raven-haired man's life as his lover, then the possibility of the secret spilling would be a lot slimmer than it is right now.

It's only a matter of time before she finds out about their relationship.

Carelessly dropping his spoon to the side and leaning back in his seat with shut eyes, an elongated sigh escaped him while he plays all the possibilities he can come up with- all the things he can say to Lelouch through his head. What's the best course of action? Bite his tongue and say nothing? Or speak and risk everything selfishly? Unfortunately, the answer to his dilemma never came when a hand on his shoulder startled him and he heard a chuckle before meeting his eyes. The amethyst hues that are no longer dull, but full of life.

This is it... time to make a decision.

"Hey, Suzaku. Why are you sitting all the way back here? It's a bit lonely, don't you think?" Lelouch half-joked as he took a seat in front of the internally screaming brunette. "Sorry if I kept you waiting long. I didn't expect my meeting to run as long as it did."

"Ah, that totally sucks. I hate when meetings take longer than they should, but hey… don't worry about it. If you came on time, I would've been the one who kept you waiting." Suzaku chuckled and so did Lelouch. Even though he's coming close to being completely consumed by his rising anxiety, there's a bit a calmness left inside that's keeping him sane.

"Hmm, I'm surprised. You're usually the person who shows up either before or exactly on time to everything."

"Do I really?" Suzaku asked and his friend nodded with a smile. Embarrassed, the brunette sheepishly scratched the back of his head and awkwardly chuckled. "Eh, I guess it's a habit. I never realized it. But the reason why I was late is because Euphy needed me to drop of decorations for the birthday party today and then asked if I could help chaperone with her and Nunnally later at the amusement park." He took a sip of his coffee and his face scrunched at the cold taste. "At first, I didn't want to do it, but then again, why not? I'm off today and it'd be rude of me to leave them to wrangle a bunch of children on their own if I can help."

With a low groan, Lelouch slapped his hand on his face and dragged it down slowly whilst mumbling incoherent words to himself. He looked at Suzaku, "I'm a bad Uncle… I forgot my niece and nephew were having their birthday party today. What a pain, I guess I'll stop by quickly a little later today. It won't hurt to spare a few minutes to wish them a Happy Birthday, right?"

"Yeah, you don't want to build a bad reputation as an Uncle." Suzaku joked.

"So…" Lelouch started slowly. "What did you want to talk about?"

The moment those words fell past his lips, Suzkau knew he was doomed.

His heart thundered in his ears and his mouth gaped open to speak, but no words followed his will. The words, the truth he so desperately wanted to tell him for many years formed a lump in his throat- refusing to come out. He swallowed hard to try again, and as the midnight-haired man continued to look at him, waiting patiently to hear what he has to say, the only thing Suzaku could think about was her.

It's always been about her.

 **. . . .**

 _The time he held her felt forever, strange having her so close to him. However in a peculiar way,_ _he didn't mind the warmth of her body being pressed against his. He didn't mind holding her for comfort, he doesn't care if that's all she needed him for because as her friend- someone who cares for her deeply- he wants to be by her side in time of need. He doesn't want to see her sad, at least not after witnessing just how brightly she can smile._

 _Feeling her arms slowly snake around his waist, he patted her head gently like a parent to a small child and quietly asked her what's wrong. She said nothing. Only cried a little harder. So, he asked her again and felt her hold him slightly tighter before she pulled back just enough to see him clearly. She sniffled, her tears subsided, and a lone hand reached to touch his cheeks and a false smile appeared on her lips._

" _Suzaku, have you ever disappointed somebody so much, that they wanted nothing to do with you?" The brunette stared at her, perplexed by her question and she just heartbreakingly smiled before returning to lean against his chest. "I-I have. I've done it many times, but none hurt me as bad as Lelouch. He's angry at me… he probably hates me now."_

 _"I doubt it. Why would he hate you?" Suzaku pulled back and gently cupped her cheeks. "You're one of the most amazing girls that I know. You're a great friend, fun to be around, and I'm sure what happened between you two will work out. It always does."_

 _Removing his hands, she whispered. "Maybe not this time. At least, that's what it feels like." She let go of him then leaned against a nearby wall and slid down to the ground- pulling her knees up to her chest. Suzaku stood by for a second before closely joining her on the floor. "Being in relationships is hard. You constantly worry about doing right by the other person and then when you do wrong, it's like all the tiptoeing you did seems pointless. All your efforts to make them happy becomes meaningless when you fight."_

" _I don't understand. Why would you tiptoe around when you should walk beside them instead?" C.C. faced Suzaku and he gave her a smile. "I don't know what it's like to be in a relationship, but from my understanding, the bond a couple have should be mutual. If you're forcing yourself to be cautious, not truly being yourself for their sake whilst making yourself miserable at the same time, then wouldn't that harm the relationship more instead?" He paused staring deep into her golden orbs then asked, "Are you miserable with him? Did you make him fall in love with a façade?"_

" _Of course not! What kind of dumb question is that?" C.C. pouted then turned away from him in annoyance. "I-I love him. I get to be myself around him… he makes me so happy, it often scares me because I'm afraid that he'll leave me or stop loving me… like my parents." Suzaku frowned. He vaguely knows about her past- she hardly mentions it to him or to anyone except for Lelouch as a mater of fact, but he kept his mouth sealed about the subject and just listened instead. "The reason why I take caution is because I want to be good enough for him. For his parents. I know they hate me, especially his mother, but I'm trying to do good and not slip into my bad behavior and anger him."_

" _What did you do to upset him?"_

 _A weak playful smirk crossed her lips and she snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know."_

 _Suzaku felt his cheeks warm and when he opened his mouth to counter, she scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder- tangling her arms around his. She dried the rest of her tears and tried forgetting about ever being upset in the first place._

" _Don't worry about it, Suzaku. It's hardly worth mentioning."_

" _Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"_

" _No, but how about after a few more drinks and partying a little harder… we can talk about it. Sounds good to you?" Quickly standing to her feet as if she wasn't plagued with sadness a moment before, she held out her hand to him and smiled. "Come on, friend. The night's not over yet."_

 _Suzaku held her hand and rose to his feet._

 _Perhaps it was because he didn't let go that the proximity of their bodies had become dangerously close. If he wanted to- no if he dared to… he could lean in and kiss her lips. In his normal state of mind, he always pushed back his attraction for the young teen. She's his best friend's girlfriend and limits to her is strictly off. But now that alcohol is running in his system and he has no control over his traitorous thoughts, he can only wonder if her lips are as soft as they seem. What would she taste like? Spearmint, pizza, maybe alcohol now, but still… he wants to know._

 **. . . .**

Snapping back from thought, Suzaku looked up at his friend who was ordering his drink from a waitress who stopped by.

 _Was he spaced out for that long?_

Just like that night, he watched Lelouch- observed the way he smiled at the kind lady, listened to the lightness in his voice and felt a sense of happiness coming from him. This man, this man whom he's known for a long time is truly happy. He's not pretending, he's not forcing himself to put on a false smile—He's genuinely happy. For years that's all he ever wanted for Lelouch after everything he lost.

So, who is he to take that away from him?

"Lelouch…"

"About time." The raven-haired man chuckled then set aside the mini menu with the rest on the table stand. "You spaced out on me there for a moment. I wasn't sure if you were ignoring me or too busy organizing your thoughts… you must have a lot tell me."

Suzaku looked down to his cold drink with a sad smile. "Yeah, I suppose I do." Without looking up, he could tell Lelouch's eyes were on him- feel his violet hues stare holes into him as he chewed on his response. A few moments passed, and concern lingered in the air from Lelouch's side and anxiety filled his. His heart thundered loud in his ears, contemplating about the decision he settled on, and he felt grateful for the waitress that came by a moment later to give the man his drink as she unintentionally stalled their much-needed discussion.

He can do this… he can do this… he can...

"Thank you." Lelouch said to the woman when she gave him his drink, then he turned to him. "Suzaku, if you're not ready to talk about whatever you dragged me out here to say, then—"

"I want to talk about C.C." Slightly taken aback, Lelouch's eyes widened and Suzaku closed his. He inhaled a shaky breath then opened to meet his friend's impassive gaze. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you about her, and before I can say anything… I have to know one thing."

"Alright? What is it?" The man sat back in his seat with crossed arms, already on defense.

"I know months ago when C.C. came back, I told you not to revisit what you two had because of your bad breakup." _Hypocrite._ "But since you two have been seeing each other as of late, I have to know… Are you happy with her now? Do you love her?"

"Where's all this coming from?"

"Please, just answer the question." Suzaku said almost desperately.

Looking out a nearby window, a soft smile played on his lips as he thought about the green-haired beauty and how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her this morning. He does, he truly does love her, and he'll give her the world if he could… hell, he'll even turn against the world if it means they can have the happiness they've always wanted together.

Meeting his friend's soft emerald eyes, Lelouch felt his heart flutter.

"I love her. I've told you once many years ago when we were in High School that I think she's the one for me. And now that I'm older and understand it's meaning better, I know I wasn't wrong then. She's the only one I've ever genuinely loved. She makes me happy and I hope by overcoming our painful past, we can find happiness together. I'll do whatever it takes to make it right this time."

"Do you mean it?"

"I do."

The confidence in his answer unsettled Suzaku quite a bit, but it wasn't until that moment had he understood the full weight of his decision. This morning, C.C. confirmed herself to him that she loves Lelouch, and hearing Lelouch mutually feel the same way about her… it's not so heavy for him to breathe anymore.

He just... he just wants the best for everyone.

"Well, now that you know... what is it that you have to say?"

"Lelouch, as your friend. I want nothing I want more in this world for you than happiness, so… I… there's something I have to say about C.C."

 **. . . .**

" _M-Maybe if you tell her how you feel, she'll say yes!" C.C. slurred, giggling as she finished drinking down her nth alcohol can for the night. She doesn't remember how they got there, but all she knew is that the stars happily looking down on them while they sit on the trunk of his car in a lonely parking lot at God-knows-where is the best thing she's seen in a really, really, long time. Reminds her of her parents in a strange way. "I think, if you like her… then tell her. Tell her how you feel."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Suzaku chuckled and crushed his can before loitering carelessly on the parking lot ground. "Y-Yoou already said that… I think?" he smiled then grabbed another can from pack between them. After their discussion in the hallway, they went back to the party to have fun a little while longer before deciding to ditch it when the crowd became too boring for them. It was only after they'd dizzily found his car had C.C. suggested they go on a drive. Although it sounded good at first, they soon realized their mistake when the car had began swerving and they mutually agreed to pull over due to the dangerous situation they're bringing on themselves and others._

" _Hey, hey, Suzaku! When you tell Euphy, make sure to kiss her good. Give her one big smooch. Like this!" C.C. dropped her empty can on the ground then wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a big, wet kiss on the cheek. A crimson blush dusted his cheeks, and his heart started to pound erratically in his chest. "Like that, okay? But on the lips. Kiss her like you've never kissed anyone before."_

" _Who said I liked, Euphy?"_

" _Well, it's either me or her."_

 _"Wha-What? What makes you think that I like you?"_

 _"Haha, I've seen t-the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking." The brunette choked, and she drunkenly smiled. "You won't do anything to me because you love Lelouch. Yoou love y-your friend. Y-Yeah, you love him… I love him too." C.C. laid back, her mind spinning and what's left of her better judgement vanished when she opened another can to drink down._

 _With sad eyes, Suzaku looked down at her. True, he always had a crush on his best friend's sister, but when it comes to C.C… there's something sneering building inside him. Something he never wanted to admit- come to terms with- but knew it harbors deep down inside him. Being around her is so distracting, it blinds of his true feelings for both women. Even though she's right about him not doing anything to her because she's Lelouch's girlfriend, it still doesn't help him decide if what he feels for her is infatuation, lust or actual feelings._

 _Either way, what he's about to play is a dangerous game and he needs to stop before it gets out of hand. So, he decided to change the subject about his feelings for her._

"So, d-do _you really think Euphy will like me?"_

" _I know so… I put a million dollars on it. Any girl would be lucky to date you, more less be loved by you."_

 _Smiling, he grabbed the last can of alcohol and drank it down before joining her in lying on the car to gaze up at twinkling night sky full of beautiful stars._

" _When I was little, my father drank most days until he passed out and my mother… well, she was always working. I-I was very alone and scared_ _because no matter what I did, my drunk father or stressed mother found every little thing I did troublesome and I would be punished for it. Even though it hurt, in a way it made me happy. Simply because it was the only time they ever acknowledge my existence." C.C. half-smiled and felt her eyes sting with tears at the hurtful memories. "I loved the idea of the hope I had that one day my parents will love me like they used too. Like most parents would. Like my friend's parents did."_

" _What happened?"_

 _C.C. reached for Suzaku's hand, holding it warmly in hers, and met his pretty green eyes. "The day never came. The older I got, the less they paid attention to me. I started acting out in a desperate cry, I was confused and didn't know any better. I often ran away from home when things were rough, I started drinking, etc. and I stopped going to school. My grades were terrible, and I became a social outcast, then in my last year of middle school- a few months shy before my High School entrance exams… I dropped out."_

" _Oh, I-I'm sorry. I-uh... you don't have to tell me this if you're not comfortable."_

" _I know. But I want to tell… you're my friend." A tear rolled down her cheek and held his hand tighter in hers then leaned against his warmth. "Suzaku… for the couple years I ruined myself, I didn't believe I was enough for anyone. I wanted the approval of the parents that stopped loving me and find someone who'll see me for me. So, one night- sort of like the one tonight… I stared up at the stars and thought about my life. That's when I decided to get a hold of my rash behavior and change my life. That summer, I went to school to make up for lost credits and I worked on getting cleaned. It was hard at first, especially since nobody believed in me, but I did it. I was able to enter High School, though I still needed help with my academics, and that's when I—"_

" _That's when you met Lelouch." C.C. nodded her head with a happy smile and he felt his lips tug to match hers._

" _He changed my life for the better, and even when he knew my struggles, he continued to stay by my side. He supported, helped me get cleaned and I stopped drinking. H-He makes me so happy and… so do you, Suzaku."_

" _Huh?!"_

" _Mhmm." She drunkenly giggled then pressed her body against his. Her fingers of her free hand lacing through his unkempt hair. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine and his heart quickened- his cheeks warming in another crimson blush. "You're such a good friend. You mean so much to me, I love you."_

" _I-I love you too." He smiled then brushed back her green bangs. "Heh, that means you're a lucky girl." he whispered, referring back to her earlier comment._

" _I guess I am."_

" _OH! Wait?!" Suzaku abruptly shouted and quickly sat up, scaring her._

" _What?"_

" _I feel so bad. Y-You had a drinking problem and here we are, drunk and telling stories. C.C., I'm not a good friend. I let you drink and—"_

" _Shh, don't worry about it. It's too late for take backs. I might as well enjoy the night while I'm doing it."_

" _Is that the reason why Lelouch was upset with you?"_

 _C.C. shrugged her shoulders- brushing him off- and she put a hand on his shoulder to lay him back down. "I'll be fine in the morning, now stop worrying okay?" Reluctantly he laid back down and she snuggled right against him, resting her head on his chest while they look up at the stars in wonderment. "Have you ever just wanted to… float away?"_

" _Float?"_

" _Yes, to leave the world and… I don't know… do whatever."_

" _That doesn't sound like fun."_

" _Yeah, I guess not." Tracing an idle finger down his chest, she felt her cheeks warm and heart slightly flutter. Her mind is beginning to slip and she's starting to feel drowsy. "Suzaku?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you like me?"_

" _I don't." he firmly answered, trying to convince himself more than her._

 _A smirk formed on her lips and she lifted her head to look down at him. "Good to hear. Now how about we hop in the backseat where it's more comfortable?" Not giving him time to respond, she pulled him by the hand, opened his car door and coaxed him into the backseat. Sitting on their separate sides, they stared at each other in silence before he reached down where another pack of alcohol was on the floor- one of the couple mini packs they took from the party- and handed her one. "What's this? Didn't you think me drinking was a bad idea?"_

" _Well, you said so yourself." He opened the can and cheered to her before taking a large gulp. "Enjoy the night while you still can."_

" _And that's why I love you, my irresponsible friend."_

" _Only under the influence."_

 _They cheered to one another and drank empty their cans, followed by a second one which became their last._

 _Lost in their individual worlds, but connected all the same, they laughed alongside each other from the silence that fell between them. Nonsensical comments, speeches and discussions happened between them, and as those conversations continued to happen, the more and more closer they inched together. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and inwardly he begged for her to stay close, and his wish was granted when she nuzzled against him._

 _They gazed into each other eyes with silly grins plastering on their lips. Emeralds clashing with golden, his focus flickered down to her lips for a brief second and every fiber in his body screamed for him to kiss her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes do the same, then right as he leaned in to kiss her, his heart dropped when she pulled away from him._

 _He wanted her to stay close to him._

 _Incoherent words fell past her lips. He doesn't know what she said to him as she attempted to cross through the middle to reach the front so she can sit in the passenger's seat. But before she could manage in her drunk state to leave the back, he tugged on her wrist to bring her back and before she had time to say anything, he mumbled an apology and captured her lips with his._

 _Butterflies raided his stomach in excitement and the nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him what he's doing is wrong, quickly went away when he felt her hands cup his cheeks to pull him in closer for a deeper kiss._

 _His hands burned in a tingling sensation, he threaded his fingers through her long, green hair then traveled down to roam her body. The second they broke apart for a breather, he thought it was going to be the end of their short passion, but it wasn't. Instead, she pulled him in again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and he gladly held her close- fumbling to sit in the middle before coaxing her to straddle his lap._

 _They continued to kiss for some time in their drunken haze. Every heightening feeling, everything he was experiencing felt so right. The way her hands trailed down his arms then over his chest, excited him. Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms, so she could hastily remove it off him. Her fingers lightly scratched down his chest and he continued to explore the smooth expanse of her back under her shirt while their tongues danced in a heated passion, making her softly moan._

 _As they began haphazardly undressing each other, his mouth sucked on her pulse before peppering her neck with kisses and moving back to kiss her soft lips that tasted like alcohol. Her soft sounds fueled him as they continued to pursue their wrongful, selfish desires. To him, he believed it was about him and her- thought this was something she wanted just as much as he, but in truth... it never was. Because his fantasy, the one he escaped to with his best friend's girlfriend, abruptly fell apart and crushed his heart when she subconsciously moaned the raven-haired man's name in his ear._

 _But he didn't stop... even if his feelings were hurt and knew what they were doing was completely wrong. So, they selfishly kept having their way with each other in the middle of the backseat of his car until the heart stopping moment came._

 _C.C. pulled him close to her, doing whatever she could to protect him, hide him all the while whispering to him to stay still. She told him they've been caught and his soul escaped when he learned it was the mother of his best friend, whom he pushed into the back of his mind, that accidentally found them._

 _And it wasn't until that moment of fear of being seen had he understood what sort of grave he dug for himself._

 **. . . .**

Hesitantly pulling up in the driveway of the Lamperouge's estate, Suzaku rolled down his window slightly before cutting off the engine. He blankly stared at his white knuckles as he gripped his steering wheel tightly. Frustrated with himself, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding before taking in another to relax. His grip then loosened a minute later- his heart fluttered, and lips turned in a bright smile when his fiancée emerged from within the home.

She's so beautiful, he's grateful to have such a loving woman like her in his life. So kind and compassionate- he loves her for everything that she is. No doubt about it. If there's one person in this world he can turn to no matter what, she's the one.

Removing his keys from the ignition, he stepped out of the car- slamming the door shut gently- and walked over to the love of his life who patiently waited for him on the porch to come close with one of her signature bright smiles. "Hi, honey." She greeted after kissing his lips and giving him a warm embrace. "How did the talk go with Lelouch? Did you—Oh, by any chance do you know if he's coming over later today? I sent him a reminder a couple days ago, but he never replied. Do you think he's—"

"Euphy, my love." He chuckled then kissed her lips sweetly. "I know you're eager about today, but one question at a time, okay?"

"Sorry…"

"Heh, don't worry about it, Sweetie." Suzaku kissed her cheek, wiping the pout from her beautiful face. "Lelouch did forget about today, but he said he'll stop by a little later. He's going on a date with C.C., so I assume he'll come by towards the end. I doubt he wants to start their date hanging around a bunch of children."

"Oh, but we're going to be surrounded by a bunch of children." She giggled, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and gazed into his eyes. "But I guess it's not the same because we're not a date."

"Yeah, exactly."

Admiring the man in front of her, her heart almost sank when she realized he hadn't answered her first question and at the mention of her brother's date. She peeped inside the home since she left the front door opened and examined if her mother or younger sister were in earshot, confirming that they weren't, she faced him with an impassive glare.

"Suzaku, did you tell Lelouch? Does he know?"

"Do you really think he'll be going out on a date if I did?"

"Suzaku!" the pretty pinknette exclaimed then caught herself from her sudden burst. "Why? Why didn't you say anything? I thought you were ready to tell him everything. I can see how the guilt is slowly killing you inside and I don't want you to live with it any longer."

"Euphy, it's a lot harder and far more complicated than you think. I…" he paused turning away from her. "I didn't say anything because for once, I want to see him happy again. I want them to have the life they wanted to share together. Trust me, I feel a little better about not saying anything if it means they'll be happy, but—"

"At what cost, Suzaku? Your own happiness? What about me?" Euphemia started angrily, her brows knitted forward. "I love my brother, I love him very much, so do you know how hard it is to keep this from him? One year… one year I've kept this secret and I can't…" she sighed then slid her hands up to cup his cheeks. "I just… I don't know how you and C.C. managed to keep this from him for years and Mother? My Mother, Suzaku… do you have any idea what she's up to? Earlier, the party was mentioned when we were making gifts and I think… I think she may be on to you, and if C.C. comes by with Lelouch when he visits then she'll—"

"Euphy, darling. We're going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I do." He lied.

Eyes filling with disappointment, she gently pushed back her fiancé with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't keep doing this. You need to stop lolly gagging and tell him before Mother does. I think if he hears it from you or C.C... the blow will be less damaging compared to if he hears it from her. Suzaku, I'm sure he'll understand that what happened between you two was a stupid, drunk mistake. If you tell him like how you told me, then I'm sure he can understand."

"I appreciate your optimism, but what about Elijah, Euphy?!" He said loudly then scanned their surroundings, making sure they're still alone after catching himself. Clearing his throat, he harshly whispered. "No matter what I say to him, Lelouch will refuse to hear it. He's going to be stubborn, he's going to be angry, he'll be so straight-minded that no matter what C.C. or I say, there won't be anything we can do to make him—"

"Give him credit, Suzaku! He's my brother."

"Euphy—"

"He's your friend, dear. But I guess if you'd kept that in mind, you wouldn't have slept with his girlfriend in the first place and none of this would be happening right now! You wouldn't have to struggle about betraying your friend. There wouldn't be any need for him to question whether Elijah's his son or not."

Hurt by her words, Suzaku shook his head with and took a step away from her. "Sorry I burdened you with my guilt in the first place. But if you're this upset with me for something I did in the past... imagine how he'll feel if I told him. You don't know the whole story, my love. All you know is that I slept with C.C. that night and we thought she got pregnant."

"Suzaku..."

"And because her pregnancy happened so quickly after our scare... do you really think Lelouch won't doubt Elijah is his son?"

"Hmm, I don't know Suzaku. Is Elijah his son?" Euphemia bluntly asked without thinking and Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know... you're starting to sound like your Mother." Pushing past her, he stormed into the house leaving his fiancee behind. Realizing where she went wrong, she tried calling out to him and when she caught up and touched his shoulder to apologize for being insensitive- he shrugged her hand off and continued walking towards the dinning room where Nunnally and Marianne was expecting him.

Euphemia pinched the bridge of her nose and mentally hit herself for losing her cool. She's tired of all the drama happening around her. She's annoyed by her Mother's criticism and frustrated to sit on the sidelines of her brother and Suzaku while she holds a secret that isn't her own and pretending like she knows nothing about betrayal against her brother.

What she wants more than anything in this world right now, is to end the nonsensical war happening between Lelouch/C.C. and their Mother.

A huge storm is about to hit... she knows it's true... she can feel it in her bones, and Suzaku just willingly gave up his golden opportunity to escape.

 **. . . .**

" _Suzaku, I—"_

" _Did she see me?"_

" _I-I don't think so…"_

" _D-Do you think she'll say something?"_

" _I'm not sure. I pray that she doesn't."_

 _Finishing putting on the clothes they once abandoned, they sat in silence while heavy regrettable, guilt weighed down their hearts. Reflecting back to their actions and the fear of almost getting caught, Suzaku's stomach flipped and twisted irrepressibly until it forced him stumble out the car so he could throw up. C.C.'s own gut turned uneasily from listening to his gags and the splashing sound of vomit hitting the concrete. She fumbled with the door's handle before wobbly stepping out, only to fall to the ground due to the weakness of her legs and nearly vomited herself._

 _Tears stung her eyes and all she wanted to do was go home. All she wished for was that this is nothing more but a terrible nightmare of a mistake she would never dare to take. Lelouch, her loving boyfriend… he's so good to her and he loves her just as much as she, yet she still did the unthinkable. She cheated on him with his best friend._

 _She's a cheater, a cheater, she cheated on him. She's nothing but a cheater who doesn't deserve someone like him. Once a cheater, always a cheater they say. She's unfaithful._

 _Covering her eyes when the tears began falling, a feeling of disgust loomed over her and ripped her heart in two._

 _Cheater, cheater, cheater, chea—_

" _C.C." she uncovered her face at the call of her name and gazed up at the man kneeling in front of her- he looks sick."I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" he looked down in shame then back to the beauty in front of him. His best friend's girlfriend. "This is my fault. You can blame me. I'm the one who came onto you first. If Marianne says anything, then I'll take the fall. I'll tell Lelouch I took advantage of you and—"_

" _Suzaku..." she softly called, her voice cracked from crying, cupped his cheeks seeing the guilt clearly written on his expression. "I kissed you back. You didn't take advantage of me."_

" _I did! I—"_

" _We're not going to say anything. There's a chance Marianne won't because she'll know Lelouch won't believe her. But in case she does—"_

" _C.C.—"_

" _In case she does… promise me you won't say anything." Suzaku's eyes widened in shock and she sadly smiled at him. "She didn't see you… only me. There's no need for you to jump in the fire after me if you can escape. Lelouch is going to need you if we break up. You're his best friend… imagine the pain he'll be in if he resents us both. Imagine how betrayed he'll feel if he finds out we slept together." Tears streamed down faster along her cheeks and she gave a sniffle before pulling the brunette in for a hug. "Suzaku, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've stopped drinking, I shouldn't have asked to come out here, but more importantly… I shouldn't have taken advantage of your feelings for me. I'm sorry."_

 _Suzaku looked away- refusing to touch her as she held him close. He's such a fool... not once had he ever lost control from drinking- not like he often involves in underage drinking to begin with._

 _Breaking free from her hold, Suzaku swallowed back his pride and shame and stood on his wobbly feet. He closed the car doors and locked it with his remote- deciding it's best to pick it up in the morning when he's not drunk- before going back over to her where she sat on the ground and held out his hand to her, just how she'd done for him earlier._

" _I can't promise you I'll stay quiet and watch you take the fall on your own. I'm just as guilty as you." C.C.'s mouth opened to protest but he shook his head and gave her and sad smile. "You're my friend too… you're going to need somebody."_

" _Suzaku—"_

" _Come on, we should get going. I can't drive like this and the school isn't that far away I think… So, a little walking won't hurt, don't you think?" he tried to put on a positive smile for her, to bring light into the darkness they put themselves in. But it didn't work. She only frowned and took his hand to stand. "I'm sure there's someone who'll give us a ride home."_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _I'm sorry too." He touched her shoulder to hold her attention. "I guess… we'll have to wait and see what happens next." C.C. hummed in agreement and followed him close as they started the walk back to the school. Scared, drunk and close to passing out. Awkwardness filled the silence between them and it wasn't until after half an hour later when the school came into sight, had C.C. broken the icy silence and stopped him so she could tell him one last thing._

" _This stays between us. Whatever happens, don't tell Lelouch, okay?"_

" _Okay…" he reluctantly replied, the burden of their secret now weighing down on his shoulders. He started walking towards the school again but was stopped a few steps later when he felt her small hand touch his shoulder and a suppressed chuckle escaped him when he saw her holding out her pinky to him like a child._

" _Do you promise?"_

 _She asked with seriousness etched into her features. He can see her guilt swimming in her eyes, and oddly, it gave him comfort in knowing that he's not the only one who'll be suffering with a secret of tonight and little did they know two weeks later, the anxiety following the possible consequence of their intimacy._

 _Holding out his pinky, he wrapped his around hers tightly and gave her a hurtful smile that broke his heart for the further betrayal against the unsuspecting Lelouch._

" _I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? I'm sure most of you were waiting for the big event, but because this chapter was going to be overwhelming in length/content, I decided to cut it in half. Sorry. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time! XD

Thank you for the new favorites and followers!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review: **TheyCallMeBeanz** , **YuukiAsuna-Chan** , **witch's warlock** , **CreedMaster1715** , **LLCC Reader** , **WatchtoonzRex** , **Euryphaessa Gray** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Reiko** , **Guest** and **OverLordRaven**. I very much appreciate it.

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
